Bien des façons d'aimer
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Ginny s'installent en France pour échapper aux restrictions sur les créatures magiques apparut en Angleterre, ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir accueillir une famille. Encore moins qu'ils fussent un clan de vampire.
1. L'amour qui vole une vie

**Disclamer** : La moitié du monde est à JKR, l'autre est à S-Meyer. Le scénario bancale m'appartient par contre.

 **Raiting :** J'ai mis M par précaution, mais je pense que je vais rester sage. On verras bien.

 **Resume Story :** Harry, Hermione et Ginny s'installent en France pour échapper aux restrictions sur les créatures magiques apparut en Angleterre, ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir accueillir une famille sur leurs terres. Encore moins qu'ils fussent un clan de vampire.

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Oui je suis au courant, j'ai pas vraiment continuée à mettre au propre les OS de L'esquisse comme promis alors que j'ai de nouveau du retards dessus. J'avais juste la flemme de relire les histoires écrites. Et entre nous (ou pas) je suis désespérée de devoir vous mettre sous les yeux des récits tellement dégoulinant de mièvrerie que s'en ai... Effrayant. Réellement ? Je suis prise d'une flemme monumentale de réécrire mes histoires pour les faire potable, il y en a plus de 76. Os, hein, pas de longues à chapitres, je les ai pas comptées celles-là. Vous comprendrez que je rechigne à les faire, alors j'en ai mise une autre que j'apprécie au propre pour vous faire patienter.

(En parlant des OS d'Esquisse, vous voulez pas me dire quel prochain couple vous voulez sur la fic d'Esquisse ? Histoire que je me décide quel OS je vous remet au propre.)

Du coup voici un Crossover ! La première fois que je me lance dedans, mais c'est pas grave, on m'as toujours dis que les premières fois étaient une bonne expérience ! (Haha.) Soyez indulgents, je n'ai pas respecté les dates pour Twilight, même si on le voit qu'au deuxième chapitre ~

* * *

 **Les larmes d'une nuit regrettent une vie**

* * *

\- Je veillerais sur elles. Je te promets, Ron, qu'elles seront en sécurité.

Son ami esquissa un sourire rassuré, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Harry l'aurait fait sans qu'il ne le lui demande. Sa prise sur sa main se resserra un bref instant dans un remerciement muet avant de lâcher la pression peu à peu, en échos à l'éclat de son regard s'éteignant. Hermione sur sa droite laissa échapper un brusque hoquet, se précipitant sur le lit pour secouer le corps de son meilleur ami, de l'homme qu'elle aimait, en hurlant son nom, lui suppliant de lui répondre. Harry recula en appuyant son dos contre le mur, dévasté en fixant cette main qui avait tenu celle de Ron jusqu'au dernier instant, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Ginny, recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, essayant de garder silencieux ses sanglots et le regard brillant d'une culpabilité bien trop pesante pour ses maigres épaules. C'était la dernière Weasley. Ils avaient tous été tués, les uns après les autres, non Molly et Arthur étaient morts en se serrant dans leurs bras avec amour. Et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur la guerre, ou sur Voldemort et ses sbires. Ni même sur la folie de ceux voulant venger leurs proches tombés lors de cette période sombre. C'était tout simplement les nouvelles lois qu'avait fêté les sorciers sans se douter d'un seul instant ce qui allait se passer dans leurs contrées en trois ans.

Le massacre était tel que plus personne n'osait pointer le bout de son nez dehors, Harry lui-même avait essayé de freiner tout cela, cependant son statut de Survivant n'avait pas plus valeur qu'un veracrasse maintenant que le Seigneur Noir n'était plus là pour leur faire peur. Reconnaissance magique pour avoir tué le puissant mage noir ? Que nenni. Les adultes s'en foutaient maintenant le travail fait. Il serrât les poings en frappant dans le mur lorsque les sanglots d'Hermione rejoignirent ceux de la jeune rousse, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leurs proches amis, seul Neville avait réussi à quitter l'Angleterre grâce à sa grand-mère et seulement parce qu'il était un sorcier sans trace dans son sang d'une créature quelconque. Draco Malfoy, bien qu'Harry l'eut toujours détesté il ne souhaitait pas cela, avait été exécuté sur la place publique. Abattu comme un animal ! Pour la simple raison d'avoir du sang de Veela dans les veines, alors que Narcissa s'était suicidée avant que les Aurors ne réussissent à pénétrer dans son manoir. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il reste quelqu'un de vivant dans la prison d'Azkaban et ne remercierait jamais assez Voldemort d'avoir tué tous ses proches avant que le monde sorcier ne perdes la raison.

Personne ne les avaient préparés à ça, pour eux tout était censé se finir à la mort du Bâtard Gris, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas et le dernier des Potter sortitsortit de la pièce, étreint d'une rage froide. Avant toute chose, il devait mettre Hermione et Ginny en sécurité, les amener loin d'ici, car leurs conditions de créature magique à Ginny et lui ne cessaient de leur attirer plus d'ennuis qu'elles ne pouvaient supporter, appelant alors Kreattur, il envoya la porte du bureau claquer contre le mur avec une violence qu'il avait du mal à refréner.

\- Maître Harry Potter a appelé Kreattur ?

\- Oui, quels sont mes propriétés loin de ce pays maudits qui pourraient convenir à la fois à un loup-garou et à un vampire ?

Ne s'offusquant pas, pour une fois, du ton proche de l'insulte sur lequel avait parlé son jeune Maître, Kreattur eut une grimace n'arrangeant en rien son visage déjà bien peu agréable à regarder. Nul n'ignorait la folie qui secouait ce monde de magie et beaucoup d'elfe de maison s'étaient retrouvés sans famille chez qui aller ou servir, aussi désœuvré que des nouveau-nés abandonnés. La créature prit le temps de réfléchir en levant une main pour ne pas que l'impatience de son Maître le déconcentre, les Black avaient peu de maison par-delà le monde, car fidèle à leur terre natale. Il ignorait les possessions des Potter, aussi s'orienta-t-il vers une étagère sur laquelle se trouvait beaucoup de grimoire, le Square Grimmaurd n'était qu'un refuge pour Harry et ses deux amies, cependant beaucoup connaissait le lieu depuis la fin de la guerre et il n'était pas à ignorer que c'était le premier endroit où certains chercheront quand ils comprendront que le Survivant était toujours dans les parages.

\- Kreattur pense que la demeure en Irlande serait bien, peu de monde autour, mais Maître Harry serait mieux dans celle de France, petit village proche, cependant beaucoup plus de terre pour le loup.

L'elfe posa le grimoire relatant les propriétés habitables des Black sur le bureau où s'était assis son jeune Maître, laissant un sourire torve poindre en voyant le regard carmin de ce dernier. Harry Potter n'avait pas résisté à la soif de sang, lorsqu'il avait découvert ces Aurors dans la chambre de son filleul et ce dernier sans souffle de vie… Il avait lâché sa rage, laissant le sang couvrir le berceau puis les murs autrefois d'un bleu pastel et ces jouets de bois n'ayant au final que peu servi. Depuis il n'avait plus bu une seule goutte, pourtant son regard carmin promettait qu'il recommencera. Harry pris le livre en le remerciant du bout des lèvres, il ne prit pas la peine de congédier Kreattur, l'elfe retourna dans le coin de la demeure sans demander son reste, puisque Poudlard n'existait plus la créature n'avait plus que ce lieu où rester. Il feuilleta un instant le livre, fronçant peu à peu le nez en voyant que malgré sa grosseur évidente, les pages ne contenaient que six manoirs autre que le principal sur les côtes écossaises et le Square Grimmaurd, cependant chaque page contenait les sorts de défenses apposés sur les propriétés, ceux toujours actifs et fut plutôt surpris de voir que le manoir de France possédait la signature magique de Sirius, comme si l'homme y avait mis une personne en sécurité là-bas. Ou alors était-ce le lieu où il voulait emmener vivre Harry s'il survivait à la guerre ? Ce fut cela, bien plus que les paroles de l'elfe de maison, qui le décida d'opter pour ce manoir-là.

Il rappela l'elfe trois heures après, lui ordonnant de faire disparaître toute trace de ce manoir peu importe où elles se trouvaient afin que nul ne les retrouves et repartit tel une fusée dans la chambre de Ron où se tenait encore une Hermione vidée de toute vie, elle était assise sur la chaise à côté du lit, ses yeux observant le cadavre de son aimé en passant une main dépitée sur son propre ventre arrondit, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle refusait que son enfant vive dans ce monde-là.

\- Prépare tes affaires 'Mione, je pense savoir où on va aller cette fois-ci.

\- Y a-t-il vraiment un endroit où on pourra être en sécurité ? On pensait qu'on pourrait l'être dans la maison précédente et regarde le résultat ! Je ne peux pas, Harry, je n'en peux plus…

Elle recommença à pleurer, posant son front sur le matelas froid en resserrant ses mains sur son ventre à peine gonflé, sa bouche s'entrouvrant sur des suppliques à qui elle ne savait aucunement adresser. Harry se mit à genoux à ses côtés, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos et son menton sur sa cuisse, cherchant son regard qu'elle avait caché derrière des paupières closes et de grosses larmes inondant le tissu de la couverture. Après quelques minutes dans un silence entrecoupé par les hoquets retenus de sa meilleure amie, il se redressa légèrement pour l'enlacer, lui glissant des promesses de sécurité dans l'oreille, lui jurant qu'il ferait tout pour que personne ne les retrouve et qu'elle pourra mettre au monde son enfant sans craindre que quelqu'un essaie de lui enlever pour la simple raison qu'elle avait côtoyé un vampire et une loup-garou. Après quelques instants, la jeune fille hocha la tête en lui rendant son étreinte, puis alla dans une autre chambre, récupérer le peu qu'ils avaient réussi à ramener de leur précédente maison.

L'ancien gryffondor parti ensuite à la recherche de Ginevra, sachant qu'elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans le coin le plus sombre de la demeure. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps dans le Square, s'y réfugiant toujours quand leur cachette était éventrée, mais la pensée d'y rester plus que quelques jours leur été insupportable. Puisque c'était là qu'ils avaient passé leurs derniers instants heureux avec les membres de leur famille. Ici qu'il avait eut le plus de souvenir de Sirius et de Remus, ici que la famille Weasley avait été entière pour la dernière fois, ici que tout l'Ordre du Phénix avait rigolé et pleuré. C'était ici la dernière rempart de ce qu'avait été un espoir de liberté. Et Ginny se trouvait dans le salon, attablée à la grande table à faire ses ongles sur le vieux bois là où se tenait autrefois sa mère et son sourire maternelle.

\- Ginny ?

\- C'est entièrement ma faute 'Ry, si je n'avais pas cassé ces putains de chaînes !

\- Ce n'est pas la tienne, tu n'as pas demandée à être mordu Gin'

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu me chercher ? On était d'accord sur le fait de m'abandonner si je m'échappais !

Elle venait de crier sa dernière phrase en frappant violemment sur la table, tournant un regard presque ambré dans sa direction, la pleine lune à peine passée, elle était toujours sur les nerfs et une envie de détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Harry n'avait jamais assisté à un lendemain de pleine lune de Lupin, pourtant il était persuadé qu'en aucun cas il n'avait été aussi enragé en se réveillant. C'était surement ce sentiment de bête en cage qui faisait grandir chez eux une nervosité à fleur de peau, Ginny étant la plus à "sang-chaud" d'eux trois, elle devait avoir du mal à se contrôler. Il ignora le grondement de bête qu'elle émit, prête à l'attaquer, pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté, se rendant compte qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir craqué. Pas encore. De son vivant, c'était Ron qui tenait ce rôle, les rassurants, les portants sur ses épaules. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'aucun n'avait épargné son ami, lui le premier. Mais il avait promis, alors ce serais à son tour de tenir les deux derniers membres de sa famille.

\- J'ai trouvé un coin où je pense qu'on aura nos chances.

\- Et il est où ton paradis ?

\- France, c'est un manoir des Black alors on n'aura aucun problème pour y habiter.

\- Génial ! Et on s'y rend comment, Potter ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ou si t'es con, mais les sorties de pays sont contrôlés de façon bien pire que les Mangemorts après leur capture !

Il grinça un instant des dents, Harry savait pertinemment que c'était la colère et la détresse de la rouquine qui la faisait parler ainsi, cependant cela n'empêchait pas son agacement de grandir et il lui fit savoir d'un regard carmin foncé qu'elle dépassait quelque peu les bornes. Ginevra frémit en détournant le visage, ses lèvres ne formant qu'une ligne pincée que n'aurait pas renié Snape dans ses bons jours. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, Harry lui ordonna d'une voix froide d'aller rassembler ses affaires sans poser d'autres questions et qu'ils parleraient calmement une fois en sécurité, ne s'attirant qu'un reniflement méprisant de la rousse, il savait néanmoins qu'elle lui obéirait. Il se releva et se rendit dans la bibliothèque, ne sachant pas si le manoir de France en possédait puisqu'il n'avait pas été habité depuis plus de deux siècles sauf pour la visite de Sirius là-bas. Il rétrécit le plus possible en les glissant dans un sac sans fond, alla dans une autre pièce rassembler le peu de Tue-loup qu'ils gardaient encore. Ron avait dit qu'il fallait les économiser pour les situations critiques, aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé que Ginny pouvait casser ses chaînes. Même Harry malgré sa condition n'avait réussi à le faire, il semblerait qu'un loup-garou déchaîné soit plus puissant qu'un jeune vampire.

Passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, le jeune Potter maudit le fait que les vampire n'est pas besoin de sommeil, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux et se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus à rajouter à ceux qui avaient secoué ses nuits. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre il ne trouvait pas le repos, ses pensées l'agressaient sans cesse, le rendant parfois à moitié fou avant que ses amis ne se lèvent de leur nuit, parfois il avait voulu les quitter pendant leur sommeil et aller retrouver un autre clan de vampire pour leur demander comment ils faisaient pour rester serein malgré leur esprit bouillonnant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Hermione lui avait déjà signalé que beaucoup d'immortel trouvait une occupation dans l'art ou les voyages, dans des passions diverses, mais avec la folie à leur porte, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper l'esprit par autre chose que la guerre et la fatalité.

Il s'appuya sur une étagère vide, ne levant pas le nez de ses pieds et du plancher usé en dessous de ces derniers, le vampire savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre la France, de ne pas donner de faux espoirs aux filles. Cependant, il sentait encore sur sa main la pression de celle de Ron, des dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangés, puisqu'en tant que Maître de la Mort, il avait pu retardé l'Avada d'une dizaine de minute. Ginny ne comprenait pas, jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu la laisser tomber aux griffes des Aurors, tout comme elle aurait été la première à réagir si lui-même s'était fait capturer. Il voulait se laisser glisser au sol, enrouler ses bras autour de lui et laisser libre court à sa peine, pourtant Harry ne le fit pas, parce que des bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que la normal lui appris que c'était Ginny. Venant de l'autre côté, Hermione approchait également, son pas un peu plus lourd, signe qu'elle s'était chargée.

\- Harry ? Nous sommes prêtes à partir.

\- Bien.

Le jeune vampire quitta l'appuie de l'étagère et se mit à évoluer dans la maison, les deux jeunes filles derrière lui, tout droit vers le lit où reposait Ronald Weasley. Il agita sa baguette un instant pour faire léviter le corps tout en le couvrant d'un drap blanc, éclatant de propreté malgré l'état de la demeure. Il répondit à la question muette de ses deux amies en leur annonçant qu'il désirait l'enterrer sur les terres françaises, proche des derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie et aucune des deux ne protesta, les larmes aux bords des yeux, mais le regard déterminés de celles qui se tenaient fièrement à ses côtés. Il descendit à la cuisine où il posa le corps sur la table avant de leur dire qu'il allait préparer ses affaires à son tour et qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Allant s'enfermer un instant dans sa chambre, il appela de nouveau Kreattur et l'être s'inclina bien bas, appuyant son nez pointu contre le sol poussiéreux de cette pièce ayant abritée le sommeil et le rire de deux adolescent avant la guerre.

\- Maître Harry Potter a appelé Kreattur ?

\- Oui Kreattur, merci pour le livre. Nous allons aller en France, sais-tu comment nous y rendre ?

\- Kreattur peut vous y emmener, Kreattur connait comment passer les protections sans éveiller la méfiance des aurors.

\- Alors, tu nous y emmèneras une fois que j'aurais pris mes affaires, prends les tiennes, tu nous accompagnes. Là-bas, je compte sur toi pour nous seconder et être plus poli envers Hermione et Ginny.

\- Tout ce que Maître Harry Potter voudra.

Kreattur s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparut dans sa cachette pour prendre le peu qu'il voulait embarquer, après tout Harry Potter le lui avait permis. Il rassembla des artéfact noirs ayant appartenu à ses anciens maîtres, les emballant dans un tissu cachant leur nature et les enfouis au plus profond d'un sac sans fond. Quelques vivres plus tard et des objets du grenier rétrécit, l'elfe de maison apparut dans un "pop" retentissant là où son Maître se trouvait, dans la cuisine à frotter l'épaule de la jeune rouquine ayant un peu de mal à rester dans la pièce où se tenait son frère. Il les toisa un instant de son air revêche avant de leur dire de se tenir par la main, Harry et Hermione attrapèrent celles de Ron dans un même mouvement, puis Ginny et Harry tinrent celles de l'elfe de maison, se concentrant un peu, il réussit à les faire tous transplaner sans laisser de morceau derrière. Une heure et demie après cela, des Aurors enfonçaient la porte de la maison à coups de divers sortilège plus ou moins légal, les plus courageux entreprirent d'explorer en premier les lieux avant d'être suivi par les moins intrépides, cependant en ne trouvant aucune trace d'occupant si ce n'est celle évidente de leur départ, ils durent rebrousser chemin, laissant la demeure à l'abandon et à la merci de quiconque serait assez fou pour poser un pied là.

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**

* * *

Comment vous le dire ? J'ai adoré réécrire ce chapitre. Certes Choco-Ronny est mort, tous les personnages de la fic sont plutôt OOC, c'est le bordel dans le monde magique et ils se barrent ailleurs en espérant des jours meilleurs. Ouais. En fait résumé comme ça c'est plutôt déprimant à souhait, n'empêche que j'ai quand même adoré l'écrire. "Pourquoi cela ?" me demanderiez-vous avec de grands yeux innocents de lecteurs : Eh bien parce que je vais me régaler à les torturer encore un peu plus juste par pur sadisme. Muwahahahah. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant bisou et au prochain chapitre !

Erm. J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié malgré les fautes notables et les répétitions, je me suis relue et je suis bien passée par un correcteur, mais quand il me faisait rajouter un "e", puis enlever, puis rajouter, puis enlever, j'ai finis par la poster comme ça.

J'ai déjà deux chapitres d'avance et j'ignore complètement combien elle en auras, au départ ils devaient partir en Amérique, mais je suis française et je connais bien plus les coins du Sud, alors bon, je me suis fait plaisir à les imaginer venir habiter dans un coin où j'ai autrefois vécue (Gosh, que ça sonne vieille qui radote.), donc oui, c'est de la réécriture totale après le chapitre 2.

Brefouille, au prochain chapitre mes agneaux, et n'oubliez pas mes review, à chaque review je gagne un chocolat =D


	2. L'amour qui brûle en une nuit

Me revoilà ! Alors ce week-end je suis partie à Disneyland Paris ce qui explique mon léger retard. "La chance !" Pouvez-vous dire. Erm. J'y suis allée en "famille" puisque je joue la baby-sitter les week-end et... J'ai jamais vu de gosses aussi capricieux, déjà que c'est bruyant dans les files d'attentes, entendre un enfant hurler à plein poumon parce que sa mère à refusée un maquillage de visage après avoir payé robe de costume ou des objets hors de prix ce n'est pas la grande joie. (Vous saviez qu'il y avait un château en verre soufflé à 15 000€ là-bas ? Eh bien maintenant je le sais. Pas sûr qu'il reste longtemps en vitrine vu comment la gamine le réclamait aussi)

C'était aussi la première fois que j'y allais. J'étais triste que ce soit une catastrophe sans précédent, mais bon, j'ai déjà de la chance d'y être aller au moins une fois.

( **Vous avez vu, j'adoooore raconter ma vie !** )

 **/!\ CECI EST UNE HISTOIRE ENTRE HOMME /!\** pas que, mais je préfère prévenir au cas où, j'ai eu un pm plutôt perturbant parce que l'image de l'histoire c'est une Ginny et un Harry. Nah, j'ai horreur du Ginny/Harry en fic (je ne critique pas les auteurs utilisant ce couple, mais j'ai réellement du mal à le voir), c'est une Harry Potter/Jasper Cullen, avec d'autres couples dans le fond.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture pour le deuxième chapitre !**

( _Je suis allée au bon patron pour corriger les fautes, néanmoins le site n'est pas parfait et je le suis beaucoup moins, désolée pour vos yeux_ )

* * *

 **Ce soir, les flammes dévoreront le ciel en un dernier hommage**

* * *

Jasper se pencha du haut du rocher sur lequel il avait bondit, les sourcils froncés et le nez en l'air comme pour traquer à l'odeur sa proie. Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait dans la chasse d'aujourd'hui, Edward lui avait clairement dit il n'y a même pas cinq minutes qu'il était simplement trop paranoïaque, mais il lançait sans cesse des coups d'œil derrière lui comme pour essayer de surprendre quelqu'un le suivant. Cette sensation, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie, à vraie dire pas depuis qu'il fut le second de Maria et devait faire attention qu'un nouveau né ne lui bondisse pas dessus pour prendre sa place. Le vampire ferma un instant les yeux, le calme environnant l'apaisait grandement, il adorait sa famille, cependant son don lui jouait très souvent des tours dernièrement. Les émotions de Jacob, sa colère, sa rage contenue, parfois la violence de ses transformations. L'agacement grandissant sous les sourires d'Edward à chaque fois que le loup s'approchait de Rénesmée. La tristesse de Bella à voir son mari et son ami ne s'entendant pas malgré la relation de sa fille et de Jacob, la méfiance de Rosalie de plus en plus envahissante. Lui qui avait cru maîtriser son empathie, la voilà qui lui explosait à la figure en si peu de temps. L'arrivée de Bella et Nessie dans la famille avait changé bien des choses pour lui.

Alice se préoccupait plus de satisfaire sa sœur parce qu'elle était la nouvelle venue que venir chasser avec lui, sortant à chaque fois l'excuse qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour se contrôler. Parfois, l'impression que cette phrase s'appliquait à bien plus que les chasses, l'effrayait, Alice le rassurait toujours avec une pointe de moquerie, il distinguait cependant dans son amusement une pointe de résignation profonde qu'elle cachait toujours avec habilité. Jasper avait cru qu'Alice ne pouvait rien lui dissimuler, elle savait mener Edward par le bout du nez dans ses pensées sauf s'il surprenait une vision, mais même à lui, son propre époux, elle réussissait à taire ses émotions derrières d'autres. C'était Rénesmée qui l'avait le plus perturbé dans les cachotteries du petit lutin familial, la jeune hybride lui ayant envoyé un éclat de souvenir concernant son épouse complètement dévastée après une vision en murmurant sans cesse un "Jasper" effrayé, mais même s'il lui en avait parlé, rien ne l'avait fait frémir.

La vision ne datait que du mois dernier après tout. Alice lui en ferait part quand elle jugera cela utile. Autant cela l'inquiétait, plus le temps passait et plus les sentiments cachés de son amour l'éloignait de lui. Etait-ce la méfiance de Rosalie qui le contaminait ? La colère de Jacob ? L'agacement d'Edward ? Ou alors imprégnait-il sans le vouloir la tristesse de Bella sur Alice ? Un mouvement dans un buisson à quelques mètres de là fit obscurcir son regard, la faim commençant à se rappeler à lui et délogeant l'appréhension qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait quitté leur maison. Le félin sorti du fourré sans se douter qu'un autre prédateur plus puissant descendait de son rocher pour le suivre. Si le puma avait fait attention au silence derrière lui, il aurait très certainement eut la vie sauve, mais l'animal ne sut aucunement ce qui lui arriva au moment où quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet et que la mort ne le cueille quelques secondes après. Jasper n'aimait pas boire le sang d'une créature encore vivante, les sensations de mourir à petit feu lui étaient plutôt désagréables.

Habituellement, c'était Edward qui adorait pourchasser les félins, lui se contentait un peu de mordre tout ce qui bougeait pour peu qu'on ne lui arrache pas la tête après. Les humains c'était interdit, les hybrides ça ne donnait pas faim et les loups puaient bien trop pour qu'il se pose la question. Oui, il avait déjà pensé à la possibilité que la petite Nessie pouvait leur donner faim, si Edward avait faillit lui arracher ladite tête en l'entendant dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait nier que c'était une bonne question. Délaissant le cadavre de l'animal, il essuya le coin de ses lèvres quand un brusque sentiment de panique le submergea, coupant sa respiration et le statufiant sur place. Généralement un vampire n'avait pas besoin de souffle, cependant ils respiraient par habitude et là même s'il le voulait, il ne réussissait pas à bouger le moindre muscle, c'était comme si ses propres sentiments étaient balayés par celui d'un autre, envahissant jusqu'à la moindre cellule qui constituait son corps. Il n'entendit pas la course poursuite qui se passait à quelques pas de lui, ni le cri à moins d'un mètre, seule la douleur ressentie à travers un autre réussit à lui faire secouer la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de son don et enfin remarquer quelqu'un collé contre lui en gros sanglots.

C'était Nessie. La petite Rénesmée collée contre sa hanche avec force qui avait été percutée par un éclair rouge la faisant gémir, mais elle tenait bon malgré la douleur que Jasper ressentait à travers elle, il étouffa la présence de l'enfant en lui pour que les émotions ne l'assaillent plus et l'écarta, la laissant tomber au sol en continuant de couiner alors qu'il bondissait, réellement enragé, sur le seul autre être vivant à proximité. C'était un homme en tenue d'un cuir qu'il ne connaissait pas, son odeur était particulière, presque dérangeante, cependant ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, apparemment surpris de trouver un adversaire ici. Jasper avait bu du sang juste avant, aussi résista-t-il à planter ses crocs dans la gorge palpitante de l'humain malgré forte tentation. Lorsqu'il relâcha le cadavre, broyé entre ses mains, il se précipita sur la gamine pour l'enlacer, lui murmurant des mots apaisants et lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle finit par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard, cependant ne le décolla pas pour autant. Jasper était inquiet, jamais Bella n'aurait laissé sa fille seule ainsi, pas depuis que les Volturi avaient montré un intérêt pour les enfants immortels. Encore moins Rosalie qui vouait à la gamine une adoration sans borne, vivant son rêve d'être mère par procuration. Et surtout Jacob aurait déboulé dans les environs en sentant son imprégnée soumise à une telle douleur. Que se passait-il ? Il souleva l'enfant et se mit à cavaler dans la direction où il savait trouver Edward, son frère. Il eut le plaisir de voir avec lui Carlisle et Esmée, main dans la main rentrant de leur propre chasse et écoutant Edward rire sur les pensées d'un chasseur ayant vu le félin qu'il visait disparaître sous son nez. Mais le vampire se tut en se tournant brusquement vers eux, un clignement de paupière plus tard et le père venait prendre son enfant dans ses bras pour la bercer, murmurant d'autres mots en levant un regard paniqué vers Jasper. Leurs parents se trouvèrent à leurs côtés avant même qu'il ne se rendes compte qu'il ne respirait toujours pas, les émotions l'entourant le fouettèrent de nouveau avec violence et il avait vraiment du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son don, ce dernier lui échappait réellement.

\- Elle- C'est le chaos dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Edward, elle m'a foncé dessus, je… J'ai tué un humain.

\- Oh, Jasper !

\- Non ! Il a eu raison de le faire, d'après Nessie c'était un de ceux qui ont- Oh mon dieu !

Edward blanchit bien plus et attrapa le visage de sa fille pour la faire regarder dans ses yeux, essayant par un tel contact de l'apaiser, de calmer le débit des images qu'elle lui envoyait ou qu'il pouvait voir dans sa tête. L'enfant émit un hoquet effrayé, Jasper s'accroupit à hauteur du père qui n'avait pas eu conscience de s'asseoir à terre avec sa gamine, pour leur envoyer à tous les deux des vagues de tranquillité, qu'il était loin d'en ressentir, il le puisait en Carlisle qui résistait tant bien que mal à paniquer comme ceux l'entourant. Edward le vit à travers elle, chaque seconde, chaque éclat de lumière et entendit distinctement les hurlements d'Alice, le sang giclant lorsque Bella réussit à tuer l'un de leurs assaillants dans l'envie de protéger son enfant, Emmett qui explosait le crâne d'un autre ayant eu le malheur d'essayer de passer derrière son épouse, puis la violence de Rosalie qui permit à Nessie de s'enfuir, mais deux poursuivants bien plus rapide que l'Hybride sur ses talons. Ensuite, quelque chose l'attrapa par la cheville pour la faire tomber, la tirant en arrière alors qu'elle essayait de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi, ses ongles grattant la terre, ses bras s'égratignant sur les cailloux et les branches au sol.

Son père senti une colère sourde monter en lui alors que sa fille ne réussissait pas à rester cohérente ensuite, une que Jasper n'essaya pas de calmer sachant pertinemment que cela énerverait encore plus son frère. Au lieu de cela il écouta Edward leur expliquer que la famille était attaquée, Esmée attrapa l'enfant en suivant les ordres de son mari, allant se cacher dans la petite maison ayant abritée bien des ébats ou de jeux de gamins, assez loin de leur demeure principale donc en sécurité. Les trois hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de retourner vers leurs maisons à la vitesse vampirique, Edward restant à leurs côtés pour ne surtout pas être isolé des deux autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, ils découvrirent un immense dôme dessus et un feu furieux consommer jusqu'au moindre brin d'herbe de la voûte transparente à l'emplacement de leur maison. Au pied de celle-ci, Bella se débattait comme un beau diable, Emmett assommé gisait en gémissant piteusement et une main portée au moignon de son bras manquant. A leur côté deux groupes distinct entre ceux levant des morceaux de bois sur le dôme et ceux les pointant sur les deux vampires. Ils n'étaient plus que sept et Jasper savait d'instinct qu'ils étaient bien plus quelques temps plus tôt.

Avant que l'un des trois ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour venir en aide aux deux membres de leur famille, l'un des hommes à baguette fit un mouvement de bras, Bella décolla du sol d'un seul coup dans un cri d'horreur avant de traverser le dôme comme si une main invisible l'y avait projetée sans douceur. Edward écarquilla les yeux, le feu forma un serpent, en un hoquet figé, ils virent l'animal enflammé refermer sa gueule sur la vampire qui brûla rapidement. Ils eurent un instant de flottement, essayant d'enregistrer l'information, en déglutissant du côté de leur père, mais ce ne fut que lorsque le même homme à petit bout de bois souleva Emmett, prêt à le balancer dans les flammes à son tour, qu'Edward réagit dans un hurlement puissant. Il fonça droit vers les hommes, faisant sursauter certains et lâcher Emmett. Jasper fut le deuxième à réagir tandis que Carlisle poussait une sorte de plainte en ayant du mal à décrocher son regard du feu dévorant leur demeure. Ce n'était pas tant l'argent qu'il avait mis dedans, ni même le fait qu'ils devaient très certainement changer de lieu. C'était qu'il devinait aisément en ne voyant qu'Emmett à terre et Bella mourir sous son regard, qu'aucune de ses filles ne s'en était sorti.

Il finit par attaquer à son tour les hommes qui n'avaient pas bougés en pointant le dôme, laissant leurs collègues occuper des deux autres vampires. Lorsque le premier mourut, le dôme frémit et le feu, semblant vivant, alla se fracasser contre la paroi transparente. Les hommes hurlèrent qu'ils étaient fous, Edward répondit par un rire glacial en plantant sans état d'âme ses crocs dans le cou de l'un d'eux, par pure solidarité envers son frère à terre, il lui arracha par là même les deux bras. Jasper, voyant Edward perdre peu à peu le contrôle, assura ses arrières pendant qu'il vidait le corps du tout le sang. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher cela, il avait attendu une éternité son âme-sœur pour la voir mourir sous ses yeux après à peine deux ans auprès d'elle. C'était trop court, beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse pardonner sa mort, alors il se déchaîna, Jasper n'eut, au final, put tuer qu'un seul des humains et Carlisle deux, que leur frère et fils achevait le dernier avec une rapidité époustouflante. Si ce n'avait pas été suite à une séparation forcée, Carlisle l'aurait félicité.

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés tomba à genoux devant la voûte se fissurant, hurlant de tous ses poumons pour faire savoir à la terre entière sa perte. Le cri se répercuta longuement, mais Edward n'eut pas le temps de se sentir dévasté plus longtemps, le dôme retenant le feu explosa soudainement, la rage de l'élément brûlant semblant répondre avec ardeur à la détresse du vampire. Jasper, aussi secoué par ses sentiments et ceux ayant traversé son frère, ne put réagir quand un chat de flamme s'accrocha à la chemise de leur père, brûlant une partie de son visage, il eut tout de même le réflexe de se séparer de ce qui fut touché par le feu assez rapidement, ne se retrouvant qu'avec une brûlure conséquente. Torse-nue, il attrapa Edward pour le faire se relever, refoulant la douleur lancinante afin de sauver le reste de sa famille. Ordonnant en même temps à Jasper d'attraper Emmett et de partir d'ici. Hagard, Edward fixait les flammes se rependre rapidement, animé par une volonté propre.

\- Edward ! Reviens par ici, Edward regarde-moi !

Il obéit dans un état second, Jasper aidant par vague calme tout en ramassant un Emmett en piteux état et ne semblant pas totalement conscient, le jeune blond ne pourrait jamais le porter seul malgré sa force vampirique et lança un regard angoissé à son père et son frère dont ce dernier n'arrivait plus à redescendre parmi eux.

\- Edward, tu as encore Rénesmée, elle aura besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, d'accord Edward ?

\- M-Mais… Bella…

\- Pense à Nessie ! Pense à ta fille et uniquement à ta fille !

Il fallut quelques secondes de plus pour que le regard vitreux du vampire reprenne un éclat et il remarqua alors le visage de son père, son propre visage se tordant de culpabilité alors que Carlisle le lâchait en évitant de peu une flammèche ayant la forme d'un serpent mangeant tout ce qu'il avait sous la main pour grossir peu à peu. Leur père finit par aider Jasper à soulever Emmett et ils s'enfuirent le plus rapidement qu'il leur était possible, occultant un temps le désastre qu'ils avaient subi, juste le temps qu'ils rejoignent le reste des survivants. Esmée était postée à l'extérieur, Rénesmée glissée sous un tronc d'arbre abattu pour la simple raison que la femme n'était pas sûre que se trouver dans la petite bâtisse serait sage. Ses hommes la trouvèrent facilement, elle porta les mains à sa bouche en les voyant arriver, les yeux larmoyants malgré le fait que les vampires ne pouvaient pleurer, son mari était défiguré, l'un de ses fils manchot et Edward titubait, encore hanté. Seul Jasper semblait en état, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était un masque au vu de sa mâchoire crispée, il était, après tout, transperça par toutes les émotions l'entourant.

\- Que… Où sont…

\- Je suis désolé Esmée, on est les seuls.

\- Papa ! Papa !

La gamine bondit hors de sa cachette pour se précipiter dans les jambes de son paternel, ce dernier s'abaissa pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander où était sa mère, en sentant la prise d'Edward se faire plus étroite sans que sa mère ne soit à ses côtés, elle compris rapidement. Encore une fois, la petite fille laissa libre cours à ses pleurs et ses tremblements, Jasper n'eut pas le cœur à lui envoyer un apaisement qu'il ne ressentait pas, complètement perdu à son tour tout en soutenant un Emmett qui ne parvenait pas à sortir de cet état semi-comateux. Alice n'était plus là. La femme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant des siècles, qu'il avait aimé et choyée avait disparu pour toujours. Un poids tomba sur sa poitrine, son corps eut un imperceptible mouvement alors que tous ses muscles se tendaient comme soumis à un effort intense. Esmée le remarqua et secoua doucement la tête, chassant pour un temps la peine accablante qui l'étreignait. Sa famille avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de sa famille. La femme se rapprocha pour poser une main délicate sur sa joue, attrapant son regard du sien avec toute cette attention maternelle qu'elle leur avait toujours démontrée.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tiens encore un peu, s'il te plait, nous allons avoir besoin des uns et des autres.

\- D'a-D'accord.

Il déglutit, détendant sont corps pour ne pas bondir sur le premier être au cœur battant qui passerait dans les parages. Autre que Nessie. La famille vint dans la petite maison, autant pour déposer un Emmett en pitoyable état que pour que Carlisle se glisse dans le bassin glacé proche, soupirant de soulagement en sentant le tiraillement de sa peau s'estomper. Il ignorait totalement si une telle plaie guériras sur un vampire, après tout on lui avait déjà parlé du Feudeymon et c'était un sort utilisé plutôt souvent pour débarrasser de ses semblables. Fermant les yeux, il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur la roche, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les caractéristiques de ce sort. Les flammes allaient tout consommer sur leurs chemins, se jetant sur tout tel des vampires affamés sur un humain saignant à souhait. Rien de ce qu'il connaissait ne pouvait arrêter le feu, pire, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Ils devaient partir loin, ils devaient trouver des réponses, ils devaient vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Après deux heures à baigner pour apaiser la morsure de la brûlure, il finit par rejoindre sa famille, tous blottit les uns contre les autres à même le sol, tel des canetons perdus sauf Nessie roulée en boule sur le lit et semblant dans un profond sommeil. Carlisle vint s'accroupir au niveau de sa femme, cette dernière n'hésita pas à se blottir dans ses bras, reculant d'excuse en le sentant se tendre, cependant il la ramena contre lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir vivante, à défaut d'entendre son cœur, Carlisle voulait au moins percevoir le souffle de sa respiration caresser sa peau et le poids de son corps contre le sien. Si ses fils n'avaient pas perdu leurs compagnes, il aurait embrassé la sienne en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était heureux de la voir en vie. Edward lui lança un regard qu'il ne put décrypter, sûrement un mélange trop important d'émotion, mais son fils hocha la tête dans sa direction. Malgré sa perte, il était également heureux que sa mère adoptive soit vivante. Emmett, à peu près réveillé depuis une demi-heure, serrait à lui briser les os un Jasper aux yeux fermés naviguant entre les sentiments des présents sans savoir exactement lesquels étaient les siens.

\- Nous devons savoir pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués.

\- On ne va pas leur pardonner Carlisle !

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, Edward, mais pourquoi nous attaquer maintenant ? Qu'y gagnent-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils vont nous traquer ou est-ce qu'on va pouvoir aller se réfugier autre part sans avoir à craindre pour notre vie à chaque instant ?

\- Demandons de l'assistance aux Volturi.

\- Non, ils ne pourront pas nous aider.

Esmée se tourna vers Edward en fronçant les sourcils, toute la famille d'ailleurs le fixait en se demandant ce qu'il racontait. Certes, ils n'avaient pas la côte auprès des rois, cependant ils ne pouvaient pas laisser impuni le massacre d'une famille de vampire n'ayant cherché aucun ennui. A moins que cela ne soit les Volturi qui aient envoyés les hommes à bâton ? Suivant le train de penser de son père, Edward secoua la tête.

\- J'ai… Quand j'en ai tué un, il a repensé aux vampires qu'il a déjà attaqués, les… J'ignore pour le reste du clan, mais l'homme que j'avais en face de moi a tué Aro et de ce que j'ai entendu de ses pensées, c'était un désordre monstrueux au château de Voltera. Le mec que j'ai tué voulait détruire tous les vampires qu'il croisait et puisqu'il était encore en vie j'en ai conclu que Voltera a déjà brûlé.

\- C'est… Ingénieux…

\- Jasper ?!

Le blond rouvrit les yeux en se redressant, Edward écarquilla les siens un peu plus quand il compris ce que voulait dire son frère, en même temps lire dans ses pensées l'aidait grandement.

\- Réfléchissez, c'est une stratégie de guerre répandue. On s'en prend à la tête pour que les isolés soient perturbés et on attend que les survivants se précipitent vers les lieux qu'ils jugent sécuritaire, les achevant à ces mêmes lieux. Hors Voltera a toujours été un endroit sûr pour peu qu'on soit dans les bonnes grâces des rois.

\- Mais les clans ne sont pas aussi bêtes.

\- Non, le pire ça va être ceux voulant prendre le pouvoir quand ils vont découvrir les dirigeants morts. ça va être un massacre.

\- Sirius Black.

Carlisle se tourna vers sa femme en haussant les sourcils, se demandant si elle était sûre de cela. Alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche, le père leva la main pour le faire taire, réfléchissant assez vite, les chemins qui s'offraient à eux et ce qui pourrait en résulter. Voltera était dangereux, rejoindre une famille de vampire tel que les Denali pourrait également devenir dangereux, surtout qu'il connaissait les penchants un peu conquérants de certains. Mais Sirius… L'homme n'avait de cesse de draguer sa femme, certes amicalement, mais pire que cela, il avait la même odeur que ces hommes et ne savait pas s'il allait conduire sa famille dans un piège.

\- Hors de question.

\- Edward…

\- Non ! Si c'est l'un des leurs il est hors de question que j'amène ma fille chez lui !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Carlisle et Esmée connaissent un des leurs ! Et ils veulent qu'on aille se réfugier chez lui !

Aussitôt les deux autres garçons furent sur leurs gardes, se demandant à quoi jouait les adultes. Nessie bougea un instant en gémissant, Edward fut à ses côtés pour la bercer, conscient qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Carlisle s'approcha d'Emmett pour voir quelle tête avait sa cicatrisation, le jeune vampire se laissa faire même s'il ne le quittait pas de son regard dur, attendant, tout comme les autres, l'explication pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité de se terrer chez un de ceux les ayant attaqués. Ce fut Esmée qui reprit la parole, d'une voix douce en espérant que ses fils comprennent la pensée de leur père.

\- Sirius est quelqu'un de gentil, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'hostilité envers nous et il nous a même dit être un proche d'un vampire ermite dans un cachot.

\- Cela remonte tout de même à sept ou huit ans, c'est pourquoi on n'ira pas tous là-bas, je ne sais pas s'il aura changé d'avis sur le fait de nous laisser libre accès à son manoir.

\- Hors de question de vous laisser y aller tous les deux seuls !

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel devant la véhémence d'Edward, à deux doigts de réveiller la plus jeune, mais le fait qu'elle soit épuisée devait aider à son sommeil. Jasper fut le premier à rabrouer son frère à la surprise général et demanda des précisions sur le manoir, sur ce qu'ils savaient de ce Sirius. Ils comprirent que Jasper était passé en mode soldat et qu'ils suivraient son plan parce que tout ce qu'il faisait c'était essayer de les maintenir en vie un peu plus longtemps. Si l'homme nommé Sirius se montrait hostile… Ils n'étaient plus à un mort près, après tout, c'est eux qui avaient commencé.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 **CE SOIR ON VOUS MET, CE SOOIIIIR ON VOUS MEEEET LE FEUUUUUUU !**

Muwahahahahah, pardon, j'ai pas pu résister...

Donc beaucoup de "morts" sur ce chapitre. Au départ je voulais garder Bella en vie, parce que... Eh bien, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, tout comme je n'aime pas particulièrement Edward ( _mon chouchou c'est Jasp'_ ), mais elle avait un bon rôle dans la fic et puis j'ai demandée à une amie si je devais la garder en vie. Elle m'as dit qu'Isabella Swan **devait** y rester, alors elle y est restée. Si vous voulez vous en plaindre, c'est à Yanyan-chan qu'il faut vous adresser.

 **/!\INFOS POUR LA FIC /!\  
**

 **Je n'ai pas particulièrement souvenir des capacités de Rénesmée, alors elle seras plus humaine que vampire avec trois heures de sommeil minimum tous les deux jours si elle ne fait pas d'effort particulier et une préférence pour la nourriture non-vampirique (même si elle aime bien le sang). Actuellement elle n'a que quelques mois, pourtant déjà un corps et une mentalité d'une gosse de six ans. C'était pratique pour la fic. Désormais elle grandira comme une enfant humaine.**

* * *

 **Elendil** : Merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait plaisir ! Oui, les sorciers sont les derniers des abrutis et ils ne s'arrangent pas sur ce chapitre, j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous vont les détester. Le reste de la fic va vous plaire :3

* * *

Grâce à vous j'ai gagné le droit de manger des chocolats ! Véridique, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'offre exactement le même nombre de chocolat que de review, merci à vous de prendre le temps d'en poster ! (un vrai remerciement, hein, je vous oblige pas à reviewer pour que j'ai des chocolats... Quoi que...)

 **Au prochain chapitre mes moccacino chocolat-café avec un soupçon de crème !**


	3. L'amour qui montre les crocs

**Tadaaaaaam !** C'est moi la petite plume en sucre au coulis de framboise ( _j'aime ça_ ). Voici la suite mes amours ! Presque une semaine après, je me demandais si j'arriverais à la poster ce week-end, mais il semblerait que je sois plus libre les mardis et les mercredis alors que c'est les journées les plus chargées de la semaine. Paradoxe de l'extrême.

Je suis en plein déménagement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu et le chapitre 4 seras là la semaine prochaine, on n'est jamais assez gâté, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime cette fic, je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire, mais plus encore c'est vous qui me motivez pour ne pas être en retard ! Je commence à comprendre maintenant pourquoi les auteurs sont si friands de review, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir sur ma boite émail le plus souvent possible avec mon portable pour voir si j'en ai une nouvelle.

D'ailleurs, si dans la rue vous rencontrez une jeune adulte hurlant un "Ouiiiii j'en ai encore !" c'est moi. Ne prenez pas peur, je ne mords pas. Pas trop. Les Followers et les Favorites me font tout autant plaisir puisque cela veux dire que l'histoire plait ! Cependant je préfère tout de même les encouragements et les avis dessus. Certains sont plutôt amusants :3

( _Cette fois-ci je suis passée par Bonpatron et Reverso pour tout corriger. Les deux se contredisent dans les corrections, ça m'as fait rire, encore désolée pour vos yeux, mais c'est au-dessus de mes compétences à l'heure actuelle_ )

* * *

 **Pour la petite note :**

 _Octobre 1994_ \- Rencontre entre Sirius, Carlisle et Esmée

 _1995_ \- Mort de Sirius (Naaaaaan mon amuuuuur !)

 _1997_ \- fin de la guerre

 _1998_ \- Rencontre entre Bella et Edward (quand je vous ai dit que j'avais changé les dates de Twitwi...)

 _2000_ \- Nos trois Gryffondor quittent l'Angleterre pour la France (J'ai pas le mois exacte, moi et les dates, hein...)

 _Courant 2000_ \- Rencontre entre les Cullen et nos trois sorciers

* * *

 **Ne crains pas la nuit, mais plutôt le soleil qui fait passer l'ami pour l'ennemi**

* * *

Harry se pencha par sa fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur sous les rayons de la lune en plissant les yeux comme si cette lumière diffuse était bien trop forte pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un vampire pouvait être à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue, pourtant c'était un peu ce qui se passait en ce moment. Depuis cinq mois qu'ils avaient emménagé ici les sorciers ne les avaient pas lâchés.

Contre toutes attentes, le gouvernement des sorciers français ouvraient leurs portes à toutes les créatures magiques désirant l'asile, mais ces dernières devaient se déclarer pour que les aurors du pays puissent garantir un minimum de protection, ce qui faisait qu'un sorcier mal intentionné avait vendu les informations des demeures à des Anglais enragés. L'exode des créatures de leur pays d'origine dépassa rapidement tout ce qu'ils imaginaient, l'Angleterre ne s'était pas contentée de leurs contrées, ils envahissaient tout pays dont la frontière n'était pas étroitement surveillée.

Pourquoi une telle rage envers ses semblables ? Harry l'ignorait, mais cela dépassait tout ce que Voldemort lui-même aurait pu faire comme dégâts. Il pensait bien s'en foutre comme la première paire de basket trouée que Dudley lui avait cédé maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, cependant aujourd'hui c'était aux portes du manoir que certains sorciers venaient rôder. Les Aurors français en avaient déjà arrêté cinq, il en avait tué deux autres.

Le Président des sorciers français était venu le voir lui-même pour lui demander d'offrir de ses terres pour des créatures n'ayant nulle part où aller et sous cette lumière lunaire, Harry observait l'un des groupes gambadant dans ses hautes herbes. Des centaures. On lui avait ramené des Sombrals aussi et Hermione avait eu à cœur de remettre sur pied l'écurie du manoir afin d'en prendre soin.

Ce qui avait traumatisé Ginny c'était certainement les fées ou les nymphes relâchées à l'autre bout des terres, ces dernières formaient une alliance pour empêcher la louve-garou de venir piétiner leurs plantations. Il y avait certaines règles bien entendu, les créatures pouvaient venir rôder autour de la maison, mais devait rendre des comptes sur ce qu'ils faisaient aux alentours, si les défenses s'amenuisaient ou s'ils avaient vu d'autres essayer de pénétrer désespérément pour un asile relatif. Les Centaures, bien que pacifique, étaient sans cesse sur un pied de guerre, prenant leurs rondes au sérieux et Harry ne pouvait que les en plaindre.

Combien en restait-il désormais ? Il avait reconnu Firenze de la Forêt Interdite, c'était même lui qui était venu présenter son clan pour demander la permission d'être sur ses terres. Il était le dernier des centaures des Royaume-Uni. Le reste du troupeau venait des confins de l'Europe pour le soutenir et au cas où les autres pays deviendraient dingues. Ils n'étaient que huit ici, dont deux enfants ayant perdu leurs parents, aux yeux d'Harry c'était déjà bien trop peu pour sauver la race même si Blaise lui avait annoncé qu'il en avait cinq chez lui.

Zabini était également en France. Cela avait été une surprise de savoir le Serpentard dans les environs, il offrait lui-même ses terres pour certaines créatures et lorsqu'il leur rendit visite pour les aider à s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier français, il avait offert à Ginny un Boursouflet. Harry ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, un reste des jumeaux Weasley et la petite rouquine n'avait cessé de pleurer en remerciant un Blaise un peu gêné. Mais le black était heureux d'avoir des connaissances dans les environs malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont jamais été vraiment proches durant leur scolarité. Il leur apprit les règles de base énoncées par le Président des sorciers français : ne jamais sortir de la sécurité des demeures, ne se déplacer qu'en réseau de cheminette, ne pas amener d'inconnu à l'intérieur des protections, avoir toujours des portoloins les amenant à un refuge à portée de main. Même si c'était à la maison, ne jamais rester séparé.

C'est pourquoi Hermione, enceinte jusqu'aux dents, devait accoucher à la maison sans aide extérieure, ce qui effrayait passablement ses deux amis. Ce qui expliquait sa fatigue était qu'il tirait sur sa magie autant qu'il le pouvait, il avait réparé l'écurie pour qu'Hermione ne se fatigue par trop à le faire, il faisait des excursions en extérieur sans en parler aux filles pour rassembler les ingrédients de la potion tue-loup et construisait une serre pour permettre de cultiver des plantes sorcières. Ils avaient besoin de potion et Harry regrettait affreusement Snape dans ces moments-là, le professeur saurait où trouver les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il lisait aussi, beaucoup, sur l'accouchement, sur la médecine, il voulait être paré à toute éventualité, cependant ce n'était que de la théorie, rien ne pourrait réellement l'aider s'il y avait des complications.

Puis parfois il accompagnait les centaures lors de leurs rondes, discutant avec eux de quelles runes utiliser sur les murs de vieilles pierres pour garantir une sécurité de plus, de comment réarranger les protections pour ne pas qu'elles aient une faiblesse, des différents rituels anciens à se plier pour maintenir celles déjà en place. C'était éreintant, le pire dans tout cela étant le fait qu'ils se devaient d'être deux sorciers pour le faire. Hermione était bien trop faible à huit mois de grossesse et il était hors de question de la mettre en danger alors que Ginny ne pouvait réellement pas aider. La plupart des rituels se passaient lors des pleines lunes.

Il souleva ses paupières en poussant un long soupir pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, gérant les affaires qu'il avait mis côté trop longtemps. À sa plus grande surprise Kreattur avait ramené dans le manoir plus d'une vingtaine d'elfe de maison sans famille, Harry les avaient acceptés sous son toit puisque c'était tout autant d'aides que d'orphelin et depuis il en avait toujours un à disposition quoi qu'il arrivait. Cette fois-ci c'était une jeune elfe dans le coin à l'observer craintivement tout en se dépêchant d'obéir lorsqu'il demandait un livre ou un document. Harry savait qu'un autre elfe se trouvait auprès d'Hermione pour veiller à ce qu'elle dorme bien et une autre auprès de Ginny dont les cauchemars se faisaient plus envahissants à chaque approche de la pleine lune.

\- Maître Harry Potter a de la visite.

\- Qui est-ce à cette heure-ci ?

\- Une délégation française, Maître Harry Potter.

Il poussa un soupir en rejetant les documents, puisqu'il était un vampire, les aurors français débarquaient toujours à n'importe quelle heure en sachant que le maître de maison pouvait les accueillir. Harry ordonna à ce qu'ils restent devant les portes du manoir tandis qu'il enfilait une robe de sorcier qui traînait par là. La nuit il avait la mauvaise habitude de se balader en caleçon et tee-shirt de pyjama quand il ne patrouillait pas au-dehors. Cachant sa tenue peu noble, il traversa un long couloir d'un pas aérien puis bondit sur la rampe d'escalier pour glisser jusqu'en bas. Harry adorait faire cela.

À la porte qu'il ouvrit se trouvait cinq hommes et une femme, tous jetaient des regards aux alentours comme ayant peur de se faire soudainement attaquer. Harry comprenait, on lui avait raconté que lors d'une de leurs visites chez une vieille famille française ayant aussi cédé de leurs terres pour des créatures, des aurors s'étaient faits attaquer par des Anglais. Les sorciers avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans les protections et exécuter ceux leur résistant. Cela aurait pu engendrer une guerre, faire soulever bien des peuples pour la mort injuste des leurs, cependant contre qui pouvaient-ils se battre ? Les familles anglaises subissaient tout autant qu'eux et assez d'innocents mouraient aujourd'hui. Personne ne savait d'où sortait ces sorciers haineux, _les Exterminateurs_ comme ils se faisaient appeler. Le peuple anglais n'était pas aussi nombreux même si cela avait commencé dans leur pays.

Charles Boncourt était un homme droit et juste, un sorcier guerrier comme il n'en existait que très peu dans le monde et surtout une personne de confiance. C'était la seule personne extérieure dont Harry acceptait les remontrances, car c'était l'homme qui l'avait mis en contact avec Blaise, c'était celui qui assurait leur sécurité comme il pouvait et lui qui lui permettait de sortir en douce tout en revenant sain et sauf. Harry ne se leurrait pas, il savait que l'homme le suivait lors de ses expéditions loin du manoir et se tenait prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

Présentement, l'aurore tenait un sac plutôt lourd et Harry s'effaça de sa porte pour les faire entrer, observant ceux accompagnant son protecteur tout en faisant signe aux elfes dans l'ombre. Les pièges étaient prêts, si jamais les sorciers se montraient hostiles, ils sauraient s'en occuper. La confiance n'avait plus sa place à cette époque et Charles hocha la tête en remarquant ce qu'il faisait, Maugrey était célèbre même parmi les auror des autres pays. Vigilance constante, bien plus quand c'était des alliés auprès de lui.

\- Nous avons réussi à rassembler des objets qui vous plairont Monsieur Potter.

Le maître de maison s'assit sur un fauteuil en laissant un elfe les servir d'un thé chaud avec des biscuits au citron. Il aimait bien le citron depuis un certain temps malgré le fait que son espèce ne pouvait ressentir le goût des aliments humains, ça lui rappelait son mentor. Charles enfouit sa main dans le sac et Harry caressa sa baguette à portée de main, prêt à la dégainer au moindre geste brusque. Personne n'était à l'abri d'un impérium ou d'une trahison. Cependant, ce qu'il sortit du sac le laissa pantois, écarquillant les yeux il se releva pour saisir le pommeau de l'épée de Gryffondor, celle qu'il pensait perdu à jamais dans les fins fonds de la banque des Gobelins.

\- Comme vous le savez, les gobelins ont rassemblé les possessions des familles toujours vivantes pour les mettre dans un lieu sûr. Ils veulent se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger votre coffre, aussi ils nous ont demandé de vous rendre cette épée.

Harry joua un instant avec la lame, appréciant le poids léger qu'elle avait maintenant qu'il était plus fort, cependant ce qui le surpris bien plus agréablement encore fut les autres objets qu'il posa en ligne sur la table, reconnaissant là les ingrédients manquants pour la potion tue-loup. Harry les remercia chaleureusement, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas dû être facile d'en trouver autant pour lui permettre de faire plusieurs potions tout en gardant assez de côté pour les cultiver. Une fois la livraison effectuée, Charles le mit au courant de ce qui se passait dans le pays, les ruelles magiques reprenaient ses activités malgré le fait que cela ne serait jamais que le chemin de Traverse, peu à peu des échoppes ouvraient et donnaient accès aux objets magiques ou aux ingrédients de potion. La France se remettait sur pied, entraînant avec elle la Russie et quelques pays magiques mineurs.

Ce fut au petit jour que le petit groupe d'aurore prit congé, au moment où le manoir s'éveillait doucement. L'ancien Gryffondor rassembla les ingrédients, toute trace de fatigue ayant fait place à une excitation palpable. Il déboula dans la salle à manger alors qu'Hermione était assise sur une chaise et Ginny accroupit devant, émerveillée encore de sentir l'enfant donner des coups de pied. Elles se tournèrent dans un même sursaut vers lui qui abordait un sourire de trois pieds de long, annonçant que leurs Protecteurs avaient ramené les ingrédients de la potion tue-loup et de quoi leur permettre plusieurs pleines lunes tranquilles.

Ils fêtèrent cela avec des rires et un petit-déjeuner copieux avant qu'ils ne se rendent aux écuries, s'occupant des sombrals puis les relâchant dans les verts pâturages, conscient que les équidés reviendraient d'eux-mêmes avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils croisèrent les deux jeunes centaures qui offrirent des baies à une Hermione se demandant si elle pouvait se coucher sur le côté et leur demander de la pousser tel un baril. Ginny se contentait d'observer les mi-homme mi-cheval de loin, ils la craignaient, enfin le loup-garou en elle, car la loi surplombant toutes les règles d'asile d'ici c'était que nul ne devait s'en prendre à la famille d'Harry. Et Ginny, même en loup-garou, était sa famille. Alors, quand elle était pleine de colère en écumant ces terres à la recherche de proies, les Nymphes tendaient des pièges pour l'empêcher de venir chez elles, les fées construisaient leurs habitats bien plus haut qu'elles en avaient l'habitude et les centaures les plus rapides forçaient la louve à les poursuivre inlassablement.

Alors qu'Harry se mettait à discuter avec Firenze de ce qu'avait besoin son peuple et Hermione cajolait les deux petits centaures, la rouquine s'éloignait vers un coin isolé sous un sol pleureur proche du lac. Ce coin ressemblait énormément à celui de Poudlard, Harry y tenait pour y mettre le corps de son meilleur ami. Et c'est là que Ginny vint s'accroupir, devant la tombe de son frère, l'Asphodèle y poussait tel une plante sauvage tout autour de la pierre tombale alors qu'un duvet de verdure cachait la terre retournée il y a cinq mois de cela. La jeune femme posa une main sur les petites pierres délimitant la tombe en poussant un long soupir et comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle se mit à raconter la journée d'hier, ses cauchemars, ses doutes.

Hermione observa la silhouette de la rouquine contournant la demeure pour rejoindre le lac, sachant qu'elle allait y retourner. Elle tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami ayant gardé les traits de l'adolescence avant de forcer un peu sur ses jambes afin de marcher. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait réellement se mette à rouler comme un tonneau et ce serait surement plus confortable que de poser ses pieds au sol. Hermione se mit en tête de rejoindre Ginny sur la tombe de leur Ron, se dandinant tout comme le ferait un pingouin sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

Le vampire avait pensé à un moment donné de construire une chaise roulante pour la mettre dedans, mais elle avait été tellement indignée et ses éclats de voix avaient portés tellement loin qu'il avait préféré ne plus remettre le sujet sur le tapis. La fugace pensée qu'elle était tout de même bien grosse pour une dame enceinte le traversa, mais il la chassa en secouant la tête, annonçant au centaure qu'il retournait à ses affaires et qu'il lui apporterait tout ce dont il avait besoin dès qu'il le pourrait. Pénétrant dans la véranda arrière de la demeure, Harry commençait à grimper les trois marches menant à la prochaine pièce quand un hurlement lui glaça le sang.

 **\- HAAARRYYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

Passer la frontière pour arriver en France fut plus compliqué que prévu, le pays était en effervescence et peu de personnes pouvaient sortir de l'aéroport sans avoir été fouillé plus de six fois. Heureusement ils avaient des papiers à jour et ils n'étaient pas de ceux recherchés puisque Edward avait lu dans les pensées des humains, surpris de ce qu'il y trouvait. Quand la famille eut louée une voiture et fut sur les routes, le premier de la fratrie leur expliqua que c'était une guerre magique, des sorciers recherchaient des sorciers, bien qu'il ignorait lequel des deux groupes pouvait être un allié potentiel.

Renesmée ne quittait jamais les jambes de son père, restant blottie contre son torse et même quand les adultes sortaient pour aller lui chercher à manger ou trouver de quoi apaiser leur soif, Edward restait proche de la voiture que sa fille refusait de quitter. Ce n'était qu'une enfant effrayée parce qu'elle venait de vivre, angoissée de le subir de nouveau. Bien que calmé, leur groupe était amputé, Jasper puisait le calme dans le corps de leur mère et de leur père, essayant de le diffuser à tout le monde, cependant étant lui-même vacillant entre colère et abattement, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester maître de ses émotions.

Tout le monde le surveillait du coin de l'œil, vu leur état à tous il était normal que Jasper soit une bombe à retardement bien qu'ils essaient de contrôler leurs sentiments, il leur était impossible de masquer ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement. Alors, ils restaient concentré sur un unique objectif : Arriver à ce manoir et obtenir l'asile ainsi que des explications de la part de Sirius Black. En espérant que ce dernier soit au courant de quelque chose, cela dit, la dernière fois qu'Esmée et Carlisle l'avaient croisés, il ne connaissait même pas la politique du pays et se contentait de vagabonder à la recherche d'objets étranges. A cette époque là, ils ne savaient pas exactement de ce qu'était l'homme.

Un magicien. Ou un sorcier. Le souvenir était plutôt flou, cependant l'odeur bien reconnaissable, cette étincelle de danger entourée d'une odeur de proie, s'ils n'avaient pas la magie ce serait de simples humains sans défense. La route jusqu'au manoir fut plutôt facile, le département du Lot était réputé pour être bien moins peuplé que le Jura* et les habitants de certains endroits aussi éloigné les uns des autres qu'ils avaient pu l'être en habitant à Forks. Seules certaines villes paraissaient bien denses, c'est pourquoi ils les évitaient en faisant quelques détours. La grande grille du manoir se dressait devant eux, des armoiries aux lévriers et à la devise "Toujours pur" scintillant et s'entremêlant à un "B" imposant. Cela n'avait rien de très accueillant et ils s'échangèrent tous un regard, prêt à mettre au point le plan de Jasper.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué, Edward et Carlisle rentraient à l'intérieur avec Jasper, ce dernier faisait un détour pour que personne ne les voit ensemble et interviendrait au moindre problème, permettant aux deux autres de fuir, prenant par surprise l'adversaire qu'ils rencontreraient peut-être. Esmée et Emmett restaient dans la voiture avec Rénesmée, la première parce qu'elle n'était réellement pas faites pour le combat, le second puisque sans son bras il était beaucoup moins efficace qu'habituellement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les grilles qui s'ouvrirent sans un grincement, Carlisle sursauta quand une décharge magique le traversa avant de le reconnaître, lui laissant libre accès ainsi qu'à ceux l'accompagnant. Jasper se fondit immédiatement dans le décors, se glissant dans les ombres de la matinée et les haies bordant l'allée principale. Le vampire blond n'avait rien perdu de son instinct inné pour les batailles, chacun de ses pas aussi légers qu'une plume dans le vent et tout son corps tendu tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie, son regard parcourrait les alentours à la recherche du moindre cœur battant tout en suivant en parallèle son frère et son père qui remontaient le chemin, inquiet de se faire intercepter avant d'arriver devant la porte.

Cependant, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vivent lors des trente premières minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot leur parvienne et des mots balbutiés sans sens, faisant signe à Carlisle que Jasper les avaient entendus aussi, ils bifurquèrent dans cette direction, débouchant sur un chemin de terre en douce pente se dirigeant vers un lac, le manoir s'étendait sur leur gauche, caché par quelques arbres de l'allée alors qu'un saule pleureur se dressait, gigantesque même pour un tel arbre, devant eux. Une rouquine était à genoux, pleurant devant une tombe dont ils étaient trop loin pour lire les inscriptions.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps les bras ballants à se dire que Sirius n'était plus tout seul dans ce manoir, les deux vampires s'approchèrent de la jeune fille, Carlisle se raclant la gorge pour signaler leur présence. La femme se leva d'un bond, se tournant vers eux avec les yeux démesurément écarquillés avant qu'elle n'émette un hoquet en se reprenant. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement sec avant de sortir un morceau de bois, toute trace de tristesse ayant quitté son regard pour laisser place à une froide détermination. Edward eut à peine le temps t'entendre le sort qu'elle allait prononcer que Jasper bondit hors de sa cachette afin d'attraper la rousse et envoyer la brindille crépitant de magie plus loin au sol. Il l'avait senti, cette absence total de doute et d'hésitation venant toujours avant une attaque, la peur aussi qui l'avait envahi en voyant des étrangers ici.

A peine eut-il posé la main sur sa bouche et posé ses lèvres sur son oreille pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait la relâcher, que son regard et son attention se porta sur une autre personne arrivant vers eux. C'était une autre femme, enceinte jusqu'aux dents ayant beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. Au ralentit Edward et Carlisle retinrent leur souffle tandis que la brune apparaissant relevait un visage rouge sous l'effort, visage qui blanchit immédiatement en voyant Ginny prisonnière entre les bras d'un inconnu et certainement en mauvaise position. Son réflexe de fut de hurler le prénom de son meilleur ami d'une voix si puissante que les trois vampires eurent une grimace.

Deux secondes plus tard il y eut un bruit de déflagration, comme une centaine de fenêtres soumises à une pression. Edward, Jasper et Carlisle furent sidérés de voir que toutes celles du manoir venaient d'exploser et ne virent que trop tard l'ombre fonçant vers Jasper, l'arrachant de Ginny avec une violence inouïe. La rouquine fut jetée à terre et roula quelque peu avant de se redresser, appelant sa baguette à elle en hurlant à Hermione d'aller à l'intérieur, ce que fit la brunette en essayant de se dépêcher. La jeune rouquine fit face aux deux vampire n'ayant pas bougés, trop stupéfait de voir leur fils et frère se faire mettre au tapis par un autre des leurs derrière elle. Ginny n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait qu'Harry assurerait ses arrières.

De son côté, Jasper n'en menait pas large. Totalement pris par surprise il se retrouvait cloué au sol autant par une force titanesque qu'il n'avait connu que chez les nouveaux nés que par ce regard rougeoyant lui signifiant clairement que s'il bougeait il se ferait arracher la tête immédiatement. Ses deux poignets tenus par les deux mains de son adversaire et les jambes de celui-ci de chaque côté de son bassin, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que sa position avait des faiblesses, il pourrait facilement retourner le jeune vampire sur le dos afin de prendre l'avantage, cependant quelque chose le retenait. Le mélange envahissant que ressentait ce jeune homme, entre la peur, la colère et la curiosité grandissante à leur égards, apparemment ils étaient différents des personnes que ces trois jeunes personnes avaient l'habitude de voir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemi.

La sorcière resserra sa prise sur sa baguette alors que le jeune vampire brun ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, aucun muscle ne frémit et ce fût Jasper qui mit fin à leur échange de regard pour le porter sur son père, hochant la tête afin de lui signifier qu'ils avaient toute l'attention du brun malgré qu'il ne le montre pas. Ce dernier émit un léger grognement en voyant le vampire blond relâcher sa garde, mais il ne quitta pas sa position pour autant, après tout c'était lui qui avait menacé Ginny.

\- Je suis un ami de Sirius Black et ceux-là sont mes deux fils. Nous sommes venus ici pour le voir, peut-être pourras-t-il vous confirmer me connaître ?

\- Pour un ami, vous n'êtes pas très à la page. Sirius est mort il y a cinq ans.

Le jeune vampire se releva de dessus Jasper, le laissant se lever à son tour, alors qu'il reculait pour se mettre dos à Ginny, faisant un signe sec de la tête pour ordonner à l'intrus de rejoindre les deux autres. A une fenêtre d'un étage, la brune observait la scène en se rongeant les ongles, elle ne pouvait rien entendre et craignait pour ses deux amis. Jasper obéit sans discuter, il voyait dans leurs postures qu'ils étaient des combattants, certes n'ayant pas la même expérience que lui, mais tout aussi redoutable. Edward lisant dans sa tête hocha doucement la sienne, à sa plus grande horreur il ne pouvait pas lire les états d'esprits qu'ils avaient, un grand mur l'en empêchant soudainement alors qu'il avait accompagné son père et son frère seulement pour leur permettre de voir les pensées afin de devancer toute attaque.

\- Revenez d'où vous venez, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici.

\- Nous n'avons nul autre lieu où aller, laissez-nous rester au moins le temps de trouver une demeure où nous installer.

\- Une nuit, pas plus.

\- Harry, tu n'y penses pas ?!

\- C'est plus que suffisant si vous pouviez également répondre à nos questions.

Le jeune vampire les toisa un instant, avant de hocher la tête. Carlisle se détendit affreusement et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de frissonner entre le contraste du soulagement de Carlisle et de la méfiance que le jeune vampire ressentait à leur égard. Edward recula d'un pas, lançant un coup d'œil à leur père qui se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il pouvait leur dire sans se prendre un refus, cependant il était hors de question que seulement trois d'entre eux se retrouvent au manoir et les trois derniers dans la voiture.

\- Il y en a trois autres qui-

\- Ah non ! Harry, on ne va pas prendre tout un clan de vampire au manoir, tu sais très bien qu'en acceptant une seule de ces sangsues, on finit toujours avec une dizaine sur les bras !

Le jeune vampire parut plutôt amusé par l'éclat de la jeune rouquine, même s'il restait attentif au moindre de leurs mouvements, il lui offrit un sourire tout en canine qui eut le don de la faire pousser un soupir dépité et lever les yeux au ciel. Jasper fut gagné par l'amusement du nommé Harry, ce qu'il fit partager à son frère et son père, faisant également sourire ce dernier.

\- Ce ne sont que ma femme, mon troisième fils et ma petite-fille. Nous les avons laissés en arrière, car nous avions peur d'une attaque.

A cette phrase la rouquine retroussa ses lèvres dans un grognement purement Quileute avant de tourner les talons, hurlant à une brunette encore à la fenêtre qu'Harry Potter se prenait encore pour le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin, pas si veuve et orphelin que cela. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel devant cela et fit signe aux trois vampires de le guider jusqu'aux autres, restant tout de même à une distance respectable pour fuir au moindre mouvement trop brusque.

Esmée était sortie de la voiture, faisant les cent pas autour de celle-ci alors qu'Emmett s'amusait à faire un bras de fer avec sa nièce, essayant de la distraire de l'absence de son paternel. Lorsque le reste de leur famille apparut, Esmée se précipita vers son époux pour le serrer dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir revenir en entier malgré la grimace de celui-ci lorsqu'elle le serra un peu trop fort en ravivant la douleur de la brulure. Pour sa part, Nessie bondit sur son père qui pénétrait à peine dans son champ de vision et Emmett se tendit tel un ressort en voyant l'ombre discrète se glissant derrière les siens. Celle-ci émit une exclamation surprise en voyant l'enfant et s'approcha à grands pas pour arriver à sa hauteur sans se soucier des réactions tendues de la famille.

\- C'est une hybride ?! Par Merlin, je croyais que les Exterminateurs les avaient tous détruits !

\- Est-ce que… Cela change quelque chose à notre accord ?

\- Non, pas vraiment si personne ne sait que vous êtes ici cette nuit tout se passeras bien. Suivez-moi, je vais vous installer dans l'aile Ouest, les règles sont plutôt simples, personne ne vagabonde hors des pièces à votre disposition ce soir et surtout personne dehors quoi qu'il arrive, je vous guide jusqu'au manoir et demain je viendrais vous chercher, pour vous en faire sortir.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 **Bon, une rencontre pas si explosive que cela, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Vous vous attendiez à du sang ? Des larmes ? Des hurlements ? Bah nan. C'est juste une rencontre totalement amicale.**

J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre six fois, deux fois entièrement et les quatre autres fois juste pour changer certains passage, tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de le faire lire à une amie _(celle qui me pousse à publier si vous voulez tout savoir_ ), et puisque je n'ai pas demandé son avis pour Bella, elle voulait avoir son mot à dire sur Charles Boncourt. Ce n'est pas un personnage très important, il le deviendras un peu plus loin sans être un des héro principal, mais il ne devait pas apparaître avant le chapitre 4 et au final vu ce qui va se passer ensuite il n'y seras peut-être pas. Jessie m'as dit de plutôt le mettre ici pour le présenter avant de le faire apparaître sauvagement ailleurs. C'est plutôt une bonne idée, alors je l'ai écouté.

J'ai aussi passé trois malheureuses heures pour chercher le nom de l'Asphodèle. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, mais j'étais tellement persuadée que ce n'était pas cette plante poussant dans les cimetières... Bref, j'en suis toujours pas convaincue, mais au moins elle a un nom cette plante, qui n'est là qu'une seule fois dans tout le chapitre, mais c'est pas grave. Du tout. ça donne un peu de réalisme. Trois heures. Haha. _Oubliez-moi..._

 _le département du Lot était réputé pour être bien moins peuplé que le Jura_ * : C'était vrai en 2012, je me souviens avoir vécue dans les deux départements et les deux avait la même particularité là où j'avais été... Les voisins les plus proches n'étaient pas avant une dizaine de kilomètres. Vous imaginez l'enfer que c'était pour une jeune fille ? Certes, j'adorais les randonnées et j'ai eu la chance de faire des balades à cheval et tout et tout, d'avoir mon lapin de compagnie et faire pleiiins de chose qu'en ville on peux pas faire. Mais être à trois ou deux heures de bus du lycée me déprimait considérablement. Je rentrais à la maison que les week-ends. _Snif_.

* * *

 **Elendil** : Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Les massacres sont toujours affreux. Voici donc la rencontre des Cullen et d'Harry, j'espère qu'elle t'a fait plaisir ;)

Et je suis tout à fait curieuse de savoir pourquoi une telle pensée ? Cela seras vu bien plus tard dans la fic cela dit...

Merci pour ta review, c'est un véritable plaisir de l'avoir reçue.

* * *

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a trop de texte et pas assez de dialogues. Me perturbe un peu parce qu'habituellement je fais plutôt le contraire. Ceci dit, j'espère que ce chapitre là ne vous a pas déçu ! Ce doit être la hantise de tous les auteurs ça, de décevoir leurs lecteurs... _Merci donc à tous pour me suivre et vos reviews qui m'ont fait gagner une boite de chocolat !_

 **Au chapitre suivant mes agneaux au caramel et aux patates sautées !**


	4. L'amour qui hurle à la lune

**En tour premier lieu je tiens à m'excuser.** La raison étant que j'avais promis des nouvelles de notre petit loupiot de Jacob Black, (s'il et en vie et tout ça et tout ça) sauf que quand j'ai réécris le chapitre il fut plus long que prévu, alors je l'ai coupé en deux. **Du coup le loup on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu avant le prochain** ** **chapitre**. C'est triste. Sorry.**

Ce qui me choque maintenant c'est le nombre de page que je fais par chapitre. Au départ ce ne sont que des copie-doubles recto-verso jetés pelle-mêle dans mon cahier à fic de lycée. Sauf qu'avant je résumais pas mal les actions pour arriver rapidement à la scène que j'avais en tête et donc que je voulais à tout prix écrire avant de l'oublier. Là je développe tout seulement en suivant les grandes lignes. Le premier chapitre faisait 5pages word. Plutôt gentil. Le second 7pages et là je me dis que quand même, je résume un peu trop quand j'écris à la main. Le troisième en fait 8, c'est prometteur, c'est vrai on commence petit puis on augmente un peu le contenu.

Ce chapitre devait faire 24pages. Là je me suis dis qu'il faudrait vraiment, vraiment le couper en deux.

Donc voici la suite en avance parce qu'au final je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrais le poster mercredi soir, comme je préfère jouer sur la prudence et que de toute façon j'ai des chap' d'avance, que je suis vraiment impatiente de vos réactions sur ce chapitre là en particulier et que j'adore être sadique ! ( _Le chapitre 5 ne seras pas posté avant le 03/01, parce qu'il y a les fêtes et que je ne serais pas au pays, donc trop loin de mon ordinateur_ ).

 **Allez, bonne lecture à vous et profitez bien !**

( _Ah, dans ce chapitre on fait un peu le yoyo entre les survivants et les Cullens, parfois sans transition, sorry. Et ais-je encore besoin de m'excuser pour les fautes ? J'pense que vous avez l'habitude maintenant_ )

* * *

 **Si tu veux survivre, suis attentivement les règles. Mais si tu veux vivre, brises-les une à une.**

* * *

Des fois il se demandait lui-même ce qui lui passait par la tête. Harry venait de laisser ses « invités » dans l'aile Ouest du manoir en leur répétant les règles de base pour qu'ils soient acceptés cette nuit : ne pas vagabonder hors des pièces à leur disposition -toute une aile ils n'allaient pas rechigner quand même !- et personne en extérieur quoi qu'il arrive. Se pinçant l'os entre les deux yeux avec l'index et le pouce, le jeune vampire poussa un long soupir dépité. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et le Vigilance constante de Maugrey ? _Est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait tant que ça_ ?

En traversant par le Hall pour rejoindre son bureau et passer commande pour Firenze, il croisa Hermione qui coordonnait les elfes de maisons d'une main d'expert afin qu'ils réparent les vitres sans se faire voir des autres vampires. C'était l'un des ordres qu'Harry avait donné à un des elfes qui traînait dans ses pattes, dès que la porte de la chambre s'était refermée sur le petit clan. Cette famille ne devait voir nulle autre vie que celle des trois qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés, car en cas de problème il serait plus facile pour les autres de s'enfuir s'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils existent. De plus, les elfes pourraient déclencher les pièges sans soucis en cas d'hostilité.

Le jeune vampire secoua la tête une première fois en se disant qu'il devait investir dans une chaise à bascule qui ligotait les femmes enceintes jusqu'à l'accouchement. Hermione était... intenable. Depuis un moment déjà elle devait s'occuper à faire quelque chose, à toujours être dans le coin quoi qu'il arrive, cependant en l'entendant hurler tout à l'heure, Harry avait pensé que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Merlin, façon de parler, son organe vital avait déjà décidé de prendre la poussière depuis un certain temps. Il la voulait en sécurité et si elle n'aimait pas cela, qu'elle le soit au moins jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant, histoire que Ron ne le trucide pas le jour où il mourra à son tour.

Harry vint se poser devant une ouverture où il y avait eu une fenêtre le matin même, fermant les yeux pour laisser la douce brise venir l'envelopper un instant. Si le monde magique reprenait vie malgré les attaques des Exterminateurs, alors il pourrait peut-être acheter une chouette pour prendre des nouvelles de Neville ? De Seamus et Dean également, il ignorait totalement ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Qui Ginny pourrait-elle contacter ? Harry rouvrit les yeux, l'éclat rougeoyant prit une teinte attristée et il secoua la tête de nouveau pour chasser ce sentiment envahissant, se dirigeant d'un pas souple vers son bureau. Les papiers n'attendaient pas.

Rénesmée était déjà partie faire le tour de toute l'aile Ouest avec un Emmett plus qu'heureux de voir les environs en se sachant dans une paix relative. Jasper pour sa part s'était posté devant une fenêtre miraculeusement épargnée. Ou alors réparée avant qu'ils n'arrivent puisque toutes celles de la chambre où on les avait débarqués étaient intactes. Il ne cessait de scruter l'extérieur comme pour y voir une forme de vie, c'était essentiellement afin de comprendre la deuxième règle les empêchant d'aller s'amuser dans les herbes. Elle avait l'air innocente cette herbe.

\- Jasp', cesse de te tourner les méninges, ils ont accepté de répondre à toutes nos questions.

\- Mais on ne saura pas si c'est la vérité puisque tu ne peux pas lire dans leurs pensées.

\- Edward a raison Jasper, ce jeune Harry n'as rien à gagner à nous mentir, ni même à nous accepter sous son toit. Montrons-nous au moins respectueux de ce qu'il nous offre.

Esmée approuva les paroles de son mari en attrapant délicatement le bras de son enfant blond pour le ramener auprès des deux disputant une partie d'échec. Une partie d'échec sorcier. Apparemment leur hôte n'avait pas jugé utile de retirer tout objet magique de la pièce et quand Carlisle avait proposé une partie au premier de la fratrie, il fut sidéré de voir les pièces se battre pour les beaux yeux de son aîné. Maintenant ils s'amusaient plutôt bien à les voir se réduire en poussière. C'était violent. Jasper se désintéressa bien vite de la partie pour faire un tour plus large de la pièce, furetant dans les replis sombres des lourds rideaux et passant une main distraite sur les sculptures entourant la cheminée. Le vampire ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce manoir lui rappelait l'un de ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les films -le plus souvent d'horreur- avec des passages dérobés disséminé un peu partout dont seul le maître de maison en garde jalousement le secret.

Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire et attira l'attention des autres, Edward ricanant également devant la logique enfantine de son frère. Il poussa le vice à l'envoyer surveiller Rénesmée et Emmett pour explorer l'aile en profondeur maintenant qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper. Si les parents ne comprirent pas, Jasper lui envoya un coussin dessus avant de rejoindre les deux gamins de la famille, essayant d'occulter le fait qu'il repoussait au possible les sentiments parasites au fond de lui. En était-ce de même pour les autres ? Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup puisque son don ne l'avait pas envahi au point de l'éjecter de ses propres émotions.

De retour dans son bureau, Harry se laissa tomber sur la lourde chaise en jetant un regard désespéré aux tas qui l'encombraient. Pourrait-il se payer une secrétaire ? Ce devait être innocent une secrétaire, elle n'attaquerait pas son patron à coup d'impardonnable parce qu'il était un vampire. Mais le ferait à coup sûr en voyant que ledit patron laissait toujours traîner les affaires urgentes jusqu'à la dernière minute. Hermione s'était proposé de le faire, Harry avait juré que si elle ne se reposait pas il l'enfermerait dans une pièce sans aucun livre pendant trois heures. Elle fut tellement horrifiée de la punition qu'il voulait appliquer qu'elle ne chercha pas à renouveler son offre. Ginny par contre ne cessait de ricaner méchamment quand elle pénétrait dans le bureau sans jamais chercher à l'aider même s'il se roulait par terre de désespoir.

Ce fut avec un petit sourire qu'il se remit au travail, envoyant un parchemin de couleur émeraude par cheminette dans le bureau de Charles pour la commande du centaure avant de trier les papiers urgents à ceux qui pouvaient attendre. Il était certes un vampire, mais il était toujours le dernier des Potter et le dernier des Black. Dumbledore lui avait également légué son coffre ainsi que son titre, cependant après la guerre il n'avait pas eue le temps d'en prendre possession. Ce qui le rassurait quelque peu, il avait déjà assez à faire avec deux familles, en rajouter une troisième aussi renommée et puissante lui aurait fait perdre ses cheveux. Comment Ginny se débrouillait pour gérer les affaires de sa famille ? Cela devait certainement lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle était la dernière.

Lorsque des coups légers retentirent contre sa porte, il s'étira en faisant craquer son dos avant de faire signe à l'elfe dans son ombre de l'ouvrir. La porte, pas son dos. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était plutôt flippant d'en avoir toujours un avec lui, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes pour répondre à ses besoins avant même qu'il les formule. Ce fut Hermione qui passa l'encadrement, poussant un grognement peu appréciateur devant le bazar si Dumbledore qui régnait dans la pièce avant de venir s'asseoir sur un des sièges devant le bureau, donnant un coup distrait sur un objet inconnu qu'avait ramené un elfe pour les remercier d'être accepté dans la demeure. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, à part que c'est une sphère transparente sur un socle, cependant à chaque fois que quelqu'un la touchait, une douce musique à peine audible se mettait à résonner dans le manoir entier. Habituellement Harry l'utilisait pour annoncer les repas, Hermione l'utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages.

\- Tu as accepté des inconnus ici.

Harry grimaça, à son ton il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était un reproche ou autre chose, elle ne le regardait pas non plus, l'une de ses mains posée sur son ventre à peine couvert par un tee-shirt extra-large et l'autre caressant l'objet émettant de la musique qui avait toute son attention. Les elfes de la cuisine devaient paniquer en pensant être en retard pour servir le repas.

\- Harry, tu as refusé un clan de loup-garou parce qu'avec les centaures et sans potion tue-loup on ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Charles avait proposé des Vélanes et tu as également dit non parce que tu avais peur qu'elles soient trop jalouses de Ginny et moi - _Sérieusement ?_ \- et trop instable émotionnellement.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ce sont des _vampires_ , Harry, ils sont bien plus dangereux que les loup-garou et les Vélanes réunis, pourtant tu les as acceptés.

\- Ce n'est qu'une nuit, ils partiront demain avant même que vous soyez réveillées.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il savait qu'elle ne demandait pas pourquoi ils partiraient demain. Se levant de son siège, il se posta devant la fenêtre, de là il apercevait les étendues de verdures formant un cercle parfait autour du manoir, une forêt sauvage s'étendait au-delà où se trouvait ses réfugiés. Quelques sombrals paressaient dans la plaine, si jamais l'un de ses invités les voyaient, il ne pourrait rien y faire, car après tout on ne contrôlait pas des animaux. Cependant, ce n'était pas son soucis premier, abandonnant sa contemplation de l'extérieur, le jeune vampire posa son regard sur sa meilleure amie. Elle avait vingt ans quand lui était resté figé à dix-sept ans, théoriquement il grandissait dans sa tête même si son corps ne suivait pas, pourtant il se demandait des fois pourquoi Ginny et Hermione avaient fait de lui leur "Chef" quand il ressemblait à un gamin. Elles l'écoutaient toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, sans se plaindre de ses décisions.

Bon, parfois elles les remettaient en cause en expliquant pourquoi, mais jusque là tout c'était bien déroulé. Harry la sonda du regard un instant, la brune le fixait également en attendant patiemment sa réponse. Et que pouvait-il y répondre ? Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Ils ont une enfant.

\- Tu ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une la première fois que tu as accepté.

\- Eh bien, c'est mon côté gryffondor qui ressort…?

\- Moi je crois que c'est parce que tu te sens seul.

Harry senti son corps se tendre violemment, déjà prêt à réfuter ces paroles, cependant elle leva la main en lui ordonnant de la laisser finir.

\- Tu es un vampire Harry, pire, ta magie te réponds toujours aussi facilement que si tu étais encore un sorcier alors que cela est impossible en temps normal. Donc à moins que quelqu'un te lance un feudeymon aux trousses après t'avoir drainé magiquement, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu vives longtemps, très, très longtemps.

\- C'est-

\- De plus, même si nous sommes sorcières, Ginny et moi ne pourront pas vivre autant de temps. J'ai de très grands risques même d'y rester à l'accouchement, ne me contredits pas sur ce fait, alors tu te sens seul parce que tu sais que tu vas te retrouver seul. Merlin j'espère que ce ne sera pas avant un long moment, mais on n'est à l'abri de rien.

\- Je n'aurais pas accepté des inconnus juste pour avoir de la compagnie.

\- C'est les premiers vampires que tu croises depuis ta transformation, de plus Ginny m'as dit qu'ils étaient des amis de Sirius, ce qui ne les rend pas complètement inconnu de mon point de vue.

\- Alors, quoi ? Je les invite une nuit pour faire leur connaissance et s'ils me plaisent je les garde, c'est ça ?

\- Tu les mets à l'épreuve. Je ne sais pas si tu avais dans la tête que c'était la pleine lune cette nuit quand tu as accepté qu'ils restent, mais tu ne seras pas au manoir ce soir puisqu'il faut renouveler les rituels et Ginny sera dehors à essayer d'attaquer quiconque se trouve sur son chemin, les elfes seront en permanence auprès de moi comme à chaque pleine lune pour veiller à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Je suis sûre qu'inconsciemment tu les mets à l'épreuve pour savoir si tu peux leur faire confiance afin de les intégrer dans notre famille.

\- C'est un raisonnement qui se tient.

La jeune femme eut un rire cristallin en relâchant l'objet à musique, se levant avec quelques difficultés du siège. Le vampire fut aussitôt à ses côtés pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses jambes, un sourire lui mangeant le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans elle ? Sans _elles_. A la mort de Ron il n'avait pas craqué, aujourd'hui encore même s'il déplorait la perte de son meilleur ami, il n'avait laissé l'abattement l'envahir pour la simple raison qu'il avait deux merveilleuses personnes avec lui. Sa famille était toujours en vie malgré les pertes et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle le reste encore très, très longtemps. C'était devenu sa _raison de vivre_.

Plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, Jasper restait un instant pétrifié devant des escaliers en colimaçon qu'avait mis au grand jour Rénesmée. Après avoir écouté Jasper émettre l'idée qu'il y ait des passages secrets, Emmett et Nessie avaient envahi une à une les pièces à leur disposition, Jasper sur les talons, afin d'en analyser les moindres recoins et en trouver les secrets, ils y avaient passé la journée. Ce fut en déplaçant un chandelier posé négligemment sur un bureau que la jeune fille dévoilait un escalier dans la cheminée. Elle poussa un cri de joie avant de s'engouffrer dedans avant même que l'un de ses oncles ne réagissent, Emmett eut un rire avant de la suivre, contaminant le vampire blond qui sentait l'excitation de la découverte le gagner, autant de lui-même que par les deux autres.

Ils descendirent bien un quart d'heure dans un noir totale, Nessie ayant ralentit pour attraper la main de l'un de ses oncles afin de ne pas se rompre le cou et ils retenaient leur respiration pour entendre les bruits les entourant. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'en arrivant en bas qu'ils distinguèrent des crépitements étranges, si Jasper frissonna en comprenant que c'était un grand feu, Nessie le tira de toutes ses forces pour approcher la lueur, certainement persuadée qu'il y avait des personnes proches de ce feu. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver dans une pièce circulaire un brasier entouré d'une bulle transparente, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui avait dévoré leur maison et tué les membres de leur famille. En fait d'étrange lézard bien visibles se déplaçaient dans les braises du feu, se régalant de quelques flammèches naissantes. Nessie parut sous le charme à la seconde où elle les vit alors que ses deux oncles étaient stupéfaits d'un tel phénomène.

\- Ce sont des salamandres.

Ils sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble pour se tourner vers le jeune vampire les acceptant sous son toit, il abordait un sourire moqueur malgré son air doux. Nessie qui ne l'avait vu que lorsqu'il les avait accompagnés au manoir, se cacha derrière les jambes de Emmett, lui lançant un regard inquiet. Cela ne parut pas déranger leur hôte, semblant comprendre que l'enfant le craignait quelque peu.

\- Je ne m'approcherais pas plus si j'étais vous, malgré la bulle de protection la chaleur qu'elles émettent est étouffante. Elles sont là pour maintenir le manoir à une température convenable à des êtres humains.

\- Je… Nous sommes désolés d'avoir fouillé dans votre demeure.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez disposer de l'aile Ouest comme bon vous semble, enfin sauf pour la faire exploser cela dit. J'étais venu vous chercher pour le repas, vos parents et votre frère vous attendent déjà dans la salle à manger.

\- Le repas ?

\- Si le midi nous prenons le repas où nous le désirons, je préfère que le soir nous soyons tous rassemblés. De plus, vous aviez des questions à nous poser, cela fera la conversation.

Jasper hocha la tête, le vampire en parlant n'avait pas perdu son sourire en coin et son regard s'attardait quelques fois sur les lézards de feu, c'était de la nostalgie qui prédominait tous les autres sentiments de cet être. Mais ce n'était pas négatif, au contraire, comme la sensation d'un vieux souvenir tendre. Emmett prit Rénesmée dans ses bras pour emboiter le pas au jeune vampire les guidant dans les dédales du souterrain, un feu bleu gambadant gaiement devant eux pour éclairer les alentours sous la curiosité de plus en plus grandissante des deux autres vampires et l'ébahissement de l'enfant. Harry les surveillait d'une oreille, se concentrant quelque peu sur la flamme afin qu'elle ne disparaisse pas, c'était un exercice qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien sans incantation, tout comme le evanesco, le reste malheureusement lui demandait plus d'énergie et de concentration.

Ils finirent par arriver à un cul-de-sac, Harry posa une main sur une pierre, se décalant pour qu'ils la voient parfaitement, avant que le mur ne se décale sur le côté, dévoilant une pièce où était attablé déjà leur petit groupe. Seuls les vampires de la table, qui sursautèrent en voyant un mur se déplacer et trois des leur en sortir, Hermione pour sa part leva les yeux au ciel en précisant à un Harry fier de son effet qu'il y avait des portes et qu'il était mal poli de prendre des passages inconnus au commun des mortels.

\- Ils avaient trouvé les salamandres, c'était plus rapide de passer par les souterrains que faire le chemin inverse.

\- Oh ? Ce sont de belles créatures, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui madame.

Au moins, Hermione n'avait pas le droit au regard craintif de l'enfant. L'ancien gryffondor pris place sur le bout de la table, Hermione à sa droite et la place à sa gauche resta vide. Les vampires pour leur parts avaient été installés à l'autre bout, Carlisle en tant que père de famille faisait face à Harry tandis qu'Esmée et Nessi étaient sur sa droite, les trois frères faces à elles. Il n'y avait que trois places séparant l'enfant à Hermione, ce qui faisait que la table n'était pas bien grande, mais il y avait tout de même un vide notable. Puis, au moment où le maître de maison se saisit de son verre de vin vide, les plats se mirent à apparaître sur le meuble, arrachant des exclamations de surprise aux invités et un sourire satisfait à Harry, surtout en voyant son verre remplit ainsi qu'une bouteille emplit d'un liquide rouge sombre à côté, l'amenant sous son nez pour en humer le parfum, il lâcha presque un ronronnement en découvrant que c'était du sang de serpent. Il avait une préférence pour les reptiles, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait toujours discuter avec eux.

\- C'est magique !

L'exclamation de l'enfant parut faire briller Hermione qui se mit à lui expliquer que tout dans la demeure recelait une part de magie, la conversation entre les deux, Esmée se rajoutant ensuite, détendit une atmosphère qu'Harry n'avait pas pensé tendue. Cependant, à voir les sourires venant aux lèvres de ses invités, il se rendit compte que si, ils avaient été aussi raide que des piquets jusque là. Avec un mouvement de main précis, il fit venir des légumes près d'Hermione, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement si elle se contentait -encore une fois- de manger tout ce qui était rose, tel que les radis, en délaissant tout autre aliment. La future mère poussa un long soupir et se mit à bouder en trifouillant ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette. Les conversations prirent fin comme cela et Harry remarqua qu'ils le fixaient tous, enfin sauf la petite qui se jetait sur les aliments devant elle avec un bel appétit.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je manque à toute courtoisie. Voici Hermione Granger, c'est ma sœur même si nous ne partageons pas le même sang et la rouquine absente ce soir est Lady Ginnevra Weasley, des affaires en extérieur la retiennent pour la nuit. Je suis Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

Le ton ayant commencé par une intonation de noblesse un peu exagérée se finit presque par un reniflement agacé, comme si réciter ses titres l'ennuyait réellement. S'il s'attendait à une réaction particulière de ses invités, il n'en obtint aucune ce qui le ravit un peu plus de leur présence. Après tout, même si les sorciers anglais avaient ignoré son statut de héros de guerre quand ça les arrangeait, encore beaucoup de personnes et de créatures magiques lui envoyaient des courriers passionnés pour le remercier d'avoir mis fin à la menace noire. Pour sa part, il ne voyait réellement pas de quoi on pouvait le remercier en voyant la tournure des évènements, mais au moins le clan de vampire devant lui n'était pas constitué de fans prêts à tout pour obtenir un autographe. Une pensée pour Crivey ternit quelque peu son humeur.

\- Nous sommes les Cullens, ma femme Esmée avec ma petite-fille Rénesmée et dans l'ordre, mon fils aîné Edward, le second Emmett puis le troisième Jasper. Moi-même je suis Carlisle.

\- De qui Rénesmée est-elle la fille ?

\- De moi.

Le regard rouge de leur hôte se posa dans celui tout aussi écarlate d'Edward, Jasper frissonna en sentant la tension monter au creux du corps d'Harry sans que cela ne soit visible. Mais le jeune vampire resta totalement courtois sans montrer ses crocs ou lui bondir dessus, restait que leur frère aîné le dérangeait quelque peu. Si cette pensée indigna un instant Edward, il eut la décence de baisser le regard pour ne pas qu'Harry le remarque, serrant juste un peu plus la mâchoire. L'ancien gryffondor détourna immédiatement son attention de lui pour la poser sur leur père.

\- C'est une charmante enfant. Et si nous passions aux conversations qui nous intéressent vraiment ?

\- Nous avons quelques questions, surtout concernant les magiciens-

\- Les sorciers.

\- Les sorciers. Nous avons été attaqués chez nous et avons dû quitter beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir survivre. Pourquoi avons-nous été ciblé par ces sorciers ?

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des vampires ermites à notre époque.

\- Harry !

La brunette lui frappa l'épaule en signe de mécontentement, mais ce fut elle qui grimaça en secouant la main sous la douleur, lui lançant par la suite un regard noir. Si Harry s'inquiéta un temps qu'elle puisse se faire réellement mal, il ne fit que rire un peu de son comportement.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Vous n'avez pas été ciblé pour une chose que vous avez fait, vous êtes des vampires, c'est amplement suffisant pour qu'ils vous attaquent.

\- Mais _pourquoi_ ?

\- ça, c'est la question que beaucoup se posent. Nous venons à peine de sortir d'une guerre que des verracrasses décident d'exterminer toutes les créatures magiques sans se soucier du fait qu'on ait besoin de la moitié pour des potions et que l'existence même de ces créatures participe à l'équilibre de la magie. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans votre cas et beaucoup y ont perdu des êtres chers.

A voir l'éclat accablé dans le regard de tous, Harry comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient également perdu un des leurs ou plusieurs. Jasper qui étouffait un peu devant cette tristesse soudaine fut sauvé pas une étincelle de compassion et il s'accrocha à celle-ci, respirant calmement avant de découvrir qu'elle venait de leur hôte, il leva la tête vers lui en notant qu'Hermione elle-même semblait prête à pleurer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce manoir comme beaucoup d'autres sont sous protection autant magique que par les aurors qui patrouillent aux alentours. Personne ne peux passer les défenses sauf ceux qui y sont invités. Je pensais que nous étions que cinq à pouvoir le faire, mais il semblerait que l'un d'entre vous détienne également ce droit. Comment avez-vous connu Sirius ?

\- Ma femme et moi étions à notre trente-septième lune de miel à Paris quand nous l'avons vu. Enfin plutôt qu'il nous a parlé, apparemment à la recherche d'un artéfact de sa famille que détiendrais l'un des clans vampire de la capitale. Cependant, en discutant il a rit, disant que nous étions des _moldus-mordus_ et qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider.

\- Des _moldus-mordus_ ?!

Les deux paraissaient aussi choqués que s'ils leur avaient dit venir d'une autre planète. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, si celui de la jeune femme était cristallin, celui d'Harry paraissait irréel tant il sonnait comme la plus merveilleuse des chansons. Et si Edward lança un sourire goguenard à Jasper à cette pensée, il fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'Emmett partageait la même. Leur hôte finit par secouer doucement la tête avant de reprendre, s'expliquant sur leur hilarité.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, moi qui pensez que puisque vous connaissiez Sirius, vous étiez comme moi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a deux différents types de vampire, tout comme il y a les sorciers et les moldus. Pardon, les moldus ce sont ceux sans pouvoir magique. Les vampires sont à la base une créature magique née d'elle, c'est pourquoi ils peuvent faire de la magie même si elle est restreinte. Cependant, il arrive qu'en voulant se nourrir ils transforment une personne en l'un des leurs, un sorcier rejoindra immédiatement leur clan, car l'une de leur loi est de ne jamais laisser un nouveau-né livré à lui-même. Un moldu, s'il ne développe pas de pouvoir instinctif utile, seras abandonné et pourras en transformer d'autres. C'est ainsi que sont nés les moldus-mordus. Le premier des vôtres se faisait appeler Dracula si j'ai bon souvenir. Et les vampires ont copiés le mode de vie des sorciers, ils se cachent des moldus-mordus tout comme on se cache des moldus en général ce qui doit expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas compris l'attaque, habituellement les clans se passent le mot quand quelqu'un s'attaque à leur espèce même, mais comme vous êtes des moldus-mordu…

Hermione finit sa lancée ainsi, les laissant deviner la suite. Mais comme ils étaient des moldus-mordus, personne n'avait jugé utile de les prévenir du danger. La tristesse et la curiosité laissa place à la colère au sein de sa famille et Jasper laissa échapper un halètement surpris devant le revirement, seul Carlisle semblait rester imperturbable et il puisa de nouveau dans son père pour calmer les siens. Rénesmée, de son côté, continuait de dévorer ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette, présentement un gâteau au chocolat, sans réellement se soucier de la conversation autour d'elle. En apparence, la gamine lançait quelques coups d'œil discret vers son père comme pour répondre à une conversation qu'ils avaient entre télépathes.

\- Vous devriez goûter au sang, il n'est certes pas humain, mais il est plutôt nourrissant.

Aucune conversation ne reprit ensuite et lorsque Hermione se leva, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de prendre congé. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut leur hôte qui annonçait que des affaires l'attendaient et qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'aile Ouest dès qu'ils avaient fini. Ils attendirent donc qu'Emmett relâche la bouteille d'hémoglobine et que Rénéesmée arrête de se gaver de chocolat avant de retourner à leur partie de la demeure. Edward coucha la petite plutôt rapidement après avoir vérifié qu'elle se soit brossé les dents, puis rejoignit le reste de la famille pour qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Ils n'entendirent pas le long hurlement de loup qui vint de l'extérieur, mais Rénesmée l'entendit et son cœur s'emballa en se disant que Jacob était là. Il l'avait enfin rejointe tel que promis et elle n'avait plus à avoir peur désormais.

Bondissante hors de son lit, elle se glissa vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour se laisser tomber au sol, ils avaient beau être au deuxième étage sa constitution vampirique lui permettait de telles prouesses comme si de rien n'était. Commençant à courir dans les hautes herbes, elle appela le loup de sa voix claire, que cette fois-ci son père entendit. Il mit fin à la conversation en se précipitant vers la chambre de l'enfant, la retrouvant vide il prévint les autres et une angoisse monta dans leur gorge. La petite avait désobéit à une des règles de leur hôte. Puis ils entendirent ensuite son cri strident et ils ne réfléchirent pas plus en avant, Edward étant le premier à se retrouver dans l'herbe pour se précipiter vers la gamine qui venait dans l'autre sens, complètement paniquée. Et pas seule.

La créature qui la suivait était sur deux pas tel un humain, mais était plus grande, quelque peu poilue et grognait en découvrant des crocs luisants de salive. La lune paraissait chanter sur cet être qui se releva de toute sa hauteur en voyant que le petit casse-croute criard était accompagné par des plus gros sandwich. Carlisle écarquilla les yeux, c'était un loup. Un loup-humain. Soit, un loup-garou. Pas comme les Quileute qui étaient plus considérés comme des changeurs, là c'était un vrai tel que les légendes en parlaient. _Et la bête avait faim_.

Se jetant sur le côté avec son enfant, Edward évita de peu un coup de patte de la créature, celle-ci poussa un grognement mécontent et Emmett réagit au quart de tour en bondissant sur elle, essayant de l'envoyer au sol. Mais la créature était forte et elle réclamait le sang qu'on lui avait refusé tant de nuit avant. Aussi ses crocs se plantèrent dans l'épaule du vampire près de la gorge au moment où elle réussit à le faire reculer, secouant un peu la tête pour tenter d'arracher un steak de muscle à son adversaire. Elle aurait pu réussir si Jasper n'était pas intervenu en l'enlaçant par derrière, resserrant ses bras au point d'en faire craquer sinistrement les côtes, faisant hurler de douleur la bête. Lorsqu'elle lâcha sa prise sur le vampire manchot, Jasper fut gagné par une peur, petite, mais existante du loup-garou. La bête n'avait pas peur d'eux, elle avait peur pour eux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cela que la colère et la rage le submergea. Emmett envoya de sa main un coup de poing dans la gueule de la créature, faisant sursauter son frère qui resserra un peu plus sa prise dans le mouvement. Et puis il sut qu'ils allaient le regretter.

Au départ ce fut un hoquet d'horreur venant de son dos avec un « _Merlin_ » chuchoté, puis il vit du coin de l'œil un Harry s'approcher, complètement stupéfait, comme ne croyant pas ce qui se passait. Il relâcha sa prise pour se tourner vers leur hôte, ne sachant pas vraiment d'où venait l'horreur qu'il ressentait, sa famille qui se souvenaient qu'ils avaient désobéi à une règle, le loup qui s'était écroulé tel un pantin en respirant difficilement en se rendant compte qu'il ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit ou Harry qui se demandait sûrement qu'est-ce qui s'était déroulé par ici. Puis le maître de maison se ressaisit rapidement, bondissant sur Jasper pour l'envoyer au tapis dans un cri de rage et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, ils se mirent à suffoquer. Réellement, comme s'ils n'étaient que des humains privés d'air alors que normalement ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la douleur s'insinua en eux dans des serpents vicieux et les mirent à terre sans possibilité de lutter. Le pouvoir de Jade Volturi, en plus concentré, plus ciblé. En plus puissant. Edward serrait sa fille qui se tortillait contre lui, pleurant, la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son malgré ce qu'elle subissait. Harry voyait rouge, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il savait simplement que Ginny avait mal et qu'elle était au sol, la respiration sifflante et le moindre mouvement douloureux. Le vampire savait qu'elle était dans un mauvais état, la peur qu'elle ne survive pas lui resta en travers de la gorge en multipliant la colère de sa magie. Ce fut l'unique hoquet d'horreur que réussit à sortir Nessie qui le sortit de son état statique.

Harry se précipita vers le loup, soulevant sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux, essayant de la surélever un peu pour lui permettre de mieux respirer, cependant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il releva un regard paniqué sur les autres vampires qui gémissaient, libéré de la douleur les laissant désormais complètement groggy. La vue qu'ils donnaient lui rappela que c'était de leurs fautes, ils avaient désobéi et même si ça sonnait gamin, cela avait mis sa famille en danger.

\- **KREATTUR !**

L'elfe apparut à ses côtés rapidement, on aurait pu croire qu'il attendait cela depuis le début tant son sourire se fit mauvais et son regard dangereux. En fait, il avait surtout remarqué son maître essayer de se contrôler avant de tuer tout être vivant dans les environs.

\- Tu vas les stupéfié à genoux dans le hall, tous. Qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer ni même émettre le moindre bruit, si jamais l'un d'entre eux fais le moindre geste, égorge-le.

\- Tout ce que Maître Harry Potter voudras.

\- Oh, et Kreattur ?

\- Oui Maitre Harry Potter ?

\- Si le loup meurt, _tue l'enfant_.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 _Un petit pas pour l'amitié, un grand pas pour s'faire trucider !_

Sincèrement, j'ai trouvée cette fin de chapitre sublime, un Harry en pétard, des Cullen souffrant et une Ginny entre la vie et la mort. Tout ce qui faut pour faire quelque chose que j'aime ! Vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère ? * _rire machiavélique_ *

En fait, tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ce chapitre c'est que j'ai pas mal arrangé à ma sauce les vampires et donc les moldu-mordus. Un peu plus loin encore je la modèle à ma guise en révélant d'autres particularités... Vampirique fonctionnant sur les moldu-mordus, dont vous avez eu un petit clin d'œil par là (très discret, je me demande même si il est visible).

Si quelqu'un veux me tuer, qu'il attende la fin de la fic, histoire que son envie passe :D

* * *

 **Elendil** : J'ai pensée à toi dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il y a eut assez d'étincelles pour illuminer ta lecture !

Merci d'être encore au rendez-vous et également pour ta review

* * *

 _Je renouvelle mes remerciements à l'ensemble des présents à chaque sortis de chapitre ! Merci de me suivre, je vous aime presque autant que j'aime le chocolat !_

Par contre, il n'y auras pas de suite avant le 03/01. ( _Déjà dit mais vaux mieux répéter_ ). Aussi je vous souhaite en avance un **JOYEUX NOWEL** et **UNE BONNE ANNÉE** ! Profitez de votre famille, de vos animaux et même de vos miroirs ! ( _Eh bien oui, pourquoi nos reflets n'auraient pas le droit à tout le bonheur du monde aussi ? Faut pas être radin_ ).

 **A l'année prochaine mes paniers de nougatine emplit de pralines au chocolat !**


	5. L'amour qui pardonne simplement

**40** review. Un chiffre rond ! Un chiffre rond ! UN CHIFFREUH ROOOOOOND

Erm. Pardon. J'aime les chiffres ronds, un truc depuis que je suis gosse et sûrement LA raison pour laquelle je suis une nouille en maths : le prof' n'acceptait pas vraiment qu'à 9 moins 4 je réponde 4 parce que j'en gardait un dans ma poche pour le prochain chiffre afin de l'arrondir. J'en suis guérit depuis la primaire, hein, mais j'aime les chiffres rond.

Donc pour le chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, il est tout beau rien que pour vous * _tousse_ *

Je tiens surtout à vous prévenir, le prochain chapitre c'est pas moi qui le posterais, j'ai quelques problèmes qui viennent m'embêter et je vais partir deux semaines. J'ai envoyé mes chapitres finis à Jessie de mon cœur, donc vous les aurez à temps. Normalement. Je serais de retour à la fin de ce délai, mais c'est pas sûr.

Rangez votre chloroforme, pas besoin de me séquestrer chez vous j'ai tout prévu pour que vous soyez satisfait. _Nan mais._

( _Pour les reviews, j'y répondrais toujours, n'hésitez pas à me harceler, j'aime ça ~_ )

 **Et b'voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous impatiemment !**

* * *

 **Ne crois pas que le danger viens des autres lorsque tes mains sont couvertes de sang**

* * *

Hermione Granger pouvait sans hésitation dire qu'elle sacrifierait sa vie pour son frère de cœur aussi sûrement qu'elle le ferait pour Ginny. Si ceci ramenait Ron, elle l'aurait fait également d'une manière totalement égoïste en s'en foutant des conséquences. Cependant, la sorcière savait qu'elle aidait bien mieux en restant en vie et était particulièrement intelligente quand cela concernait le bien-être de sa famille, notamment un brun anciennement aux yeux verts, qui avait la détestable tendance à s'oublier. Lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués en France, le vampire avait tout fait pour qu'elles se remettent sur pied au détriment de son propre état. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à accepter des créatures magiques auprès d'eux, Harry fut de partout. Tout le temps.

La sorcière avait conscience que c'était pour se donner un but et oublier qu'ils étaient restreint à leurs terres. Une cage immense et douillette, mais une cage tout de même. Pour oublier que lui était éternel quand sa famille n'était que mortelle. Parfois même pour effacer de son esprit que la guerre était toujours à leur porte malgré le fait qu'elle soit aussi bien dans l'ombre qu'aurait pu l'être celle les opposant au Lord Noir les premières années. Merlin, l'adversaire était invisible. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir contre qui ils devaient se défendre, le sorcier leur apportant parfois des victuailles était-il un ami ? Ou un ennemi qui endormait leur vigilance ? Harry semblait aller mieux en s'occupant jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement, ce qui était grave pour un vampire, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix de le laisser faire tout en le surveillant de loin.

Hermione n'était pas crédule non plus. Elle connaissait pertinemment le prix pour maintenir de telles protections sur un territoire aussi vaste que celui où ils se trouvaient. Bientôt il leur faudrait ouvrir leurs portes à autre chose que des créatures, un autre sorcier, voir plusieurs, qui pourraient seconder Harry dans sa tâche, cependant les personnes de confiance n'étaient pas légion. Si Blaise venait quelquefois leur rendre visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux, politesse que lui rendait Harry aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, leur compagnon d'infortune avait lui-même ses terres à protéger. Les elfes ne pouvaient être d'aucun secours du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas humains et la future mère grimaçait de le savoir. Mais les elfes avaient installé leurs propres protections sur le manoir aussi se sentait-elle quelque peu rassurée.

Et l'ancienne gryffondor, surtout, savait que son ami ne prenait jamais de décision engageant des vies à la légère. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se leva ce matin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle était bien loin de se douter qu'elle devrait réviser son jugement sur son meilleur ami. Portant une main à son gros ventre et soulagée de sentir bouger là-dessous, elle se dandina jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour un bon bain chaud que lui avait déjà préparé l'elfe s'occupant d'elle le matin. Hermione avait trois elfes à sa disposition en plus de ceux déjà dans le manoir, l'un pour le matin, l'autre pour le reste de la journée et le dernier pour veiller sur ses nuits. C'était embêtant quand elle voulait faire des choses dans l'ordre de l'intime, cependant elle avait fini par s'habituer, Harry n'aimant pas la savoir seule plus de quelques secondes de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Cette protection ou cette envie de tout maîtriser qu'il développait peu à peu… Elles s'y étaient accoutumées, Ginny et elle, après tout, toute leur famille s'est faite décimée et ils n'étaient plus que trois à pouvoir se soutenir. Hermione saisissait qu'Harry avait un besoin presque viscéral de les savoirs en sécurité, peu importait comment il s'y prenait, autour d'elle tout était fait pour qu'elles le restent quoi qu'il arrive puisqu'elles étaient plus fragiles que lui. C'est pourquoi elle fut réellement choquée en apprenant qu'il avait accepté des vampires. Choquée et soulagée parce que son ami commençait à cesser de vouloir les suivre telle une ombre afin de veiller à ce qu'elles ne se cassent pas un ongle. C'était certainement un pas en avant pour son Harry afin qu'il prenne conscience qu'il devait laisser entrer de nouveau dans sa vie des éléments incontrôlables, certes il aurait pu choisir quelque chose d'un peu moins dangereux que des suceurs de sang, mais les moldu-mordus avaient dû s'intégrer parmi les humains ce qui expliquait un certain savoir vivre que n'avait pas les vampires du monde magique. Donc c'était une décision qu'elle approuvait vivement malgré son enfant à naître.

Elle fut un peu moins certaine que cela en descendant avec des plaintes audibles les escaliers menant au Hall afin d'aller faire sa visite journalière à la tombe de Ron pour découvrir les vampires à genoux, alignés devant un Kreattur plus que satisfait, la gamine faisait face à sa famille, tout aussi soumise à l'elfe de maison. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Et encore, elle restait polie.

\- Kreattur ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont comme ça ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- C'est l'ordre de Maître Harry Potter, Maîtresse Hermione Granger.

L'ancienne gryffondor finit de descendre les marches, s'approchant des vampires agenouillés pour voir clairement leurs regards paniqués et celui larmoyant de l'enfant séparé des siens. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'elle aurait pensé envisager un jour, Harry est plutôt un fonceur, il déteste torturer ou voir des personnes à ses pieds. Pour lui une bonne punition est une punition rapide, mais cuisante. Pas quelque chose comme cela, alors elle secoua la tête en s'approchant de l'enfant, une gamine ne devait pas payer ainsi pour une quelconque faute.

\- Relâche au moins Rénesmée ! La pauvre enfant, mais même pourquoi l'as-tu séparé de sa famille ? C'est monstrueux !

\- Pour pouvoir la tuer devant leurs yeux, Maîtresse Hermione Granger.

\- La- Quoi ?!

\- La tuer, comme Maître Harry Potter l'as ordonné à Kreattur.

Et là Hermione, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie -la première étant quand Ron lui demanda de sortir avec lui- resta sans voix. Complètement statufiée, elle répétait la dernière phrase de l'elfe, qui avait l'air de s'en régaler, comme pour essayer de donner un sens à ces mots. Harry ? Ordonner la mort d'une enfant ? Juste devant sa famille ? Mais dans quel monde parallèle l'avait-on envoyé ? Pendant une minute entière elle resta ainsi, posant son regard sur l'enfant, puis sur l'elfe de maison avant de revenir sur la gamine. Une colère noire la saisit soudainement, Kreattur dû le comprendre puisqu'il recula craintivement en la voyant s'avancer dans sa direction d'un pas bien moins dandinant qu'auparavant, sa colère lui donnait un équilibre certain pour balancer son ventre de façon menaçant.

\- Relâche-les tout de suite !

\- Maître Ha-

\- JE ME CONTRE FOUS DE CE QU'A DIT HARRY, TU VAS LES RELÂCHER IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Je ne peux-

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir me répéter imbécile de créature bouchée ou tu va m'obéir ?!

S'il a bien une chose que l'elfe avait comprise, c'est que la sorcière n'était pas à prendre à la légère quand elle parlait ainsi. Une grimace visible s'étala sur son visage, il réfléchit rapidement en pesant le pour et le contre, se doutant que son Maître Harry ne lui en tiendrait pas longtemps rigueur s'il obéissait à la brune, mais qu'au contraire la future maman pouvait l'avoir en grippe s'il ne se pliait pas à ses ordres. Que les grossesses humaines les rendaient compliqués. Avec des gestes emplit de répugnance et effectuant l'action à contre cœur, il relâcha la prise magique qu'il avait sur les vampires. Edward fut le premier à réagir, fonçant vers sa fille pour la soulever du sol et la serrer dans ses bras, l'enfant se mettant immédiatement à sangloter bruyamment en agrippant son père comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

La famille se regroupa quelque peu pour essayer de se remettre, Esmée remerciant chaleureusement la sorcière encore en colère, Hermione s'excusa, que c'était la première fois qu'Harry faisait cela et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. ça ne ressemblait pas à son meilleur ami. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui expliquer cette nuit que la double porte du Hall s'ouvrit tel un coup de tonnerre, les double-battants allant se cogner fortement contre les murs. Si Hermione n'avait pas été réveillée avant, à coup sûr cela l'aurait éjecté de son lit rapidement.

\- Kreattur, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas comme je te l'avais ordonné ?

\- C'est moi qui les ai libérés.

Elle se tourna vers son ami, prête à lui hurler dessus, quand elle croisa son regard rouge. Dur. Froid. Décidé à tuer. Ce n'était pas le Harry qu'elle connaissait, son meilleur ami pour qui elle risquerait sa vie. Celui qu'elle avait devant elle était Harry le vampire, un être aussi glacial que son corps et qu'elle n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois de toute sa vie, lorsque Teddy était mort. Et encore, le gryffondor avait certes était hors de lui, mais il contrôlait encore mal sa soif et n'avait pas fait souffrir ses ennemis. Là c'était plus sournois, plus silencieux et bien plus dangereux. Si Voldemort avait encore été en vie, il aurait craint ce Harry-là. Hermione elle-même se demanda s'il allait la tuer. Mais avant que la pensée ne prenne trop d'ampleur, son regard tomba sur le corps enveloppé d'un tissu que tenait son meilleur ami tel une princesse. Les cheveux roux poisseux de sang et les bleus mangeant la moitié de sa peau l'interpellèrent rapidement.

\- Par Merlin, Ginny !

Hermione oublia sa colère et sa peur tandis qu'une inquiétude sourde s'empara d'elle, se précipitant vers sa dernière famille, elle retira les cheveux roux de devant le visage de la jeune femme, vérifia son pouls alors que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Le fait qu'elle était enceinte jouait en sa défaveur pour garder la tête froide, aussi se laissa-t-elle aller en suppliant son amie d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai échoué 'Mione, la promesse que j'ai faites à Ron… J'ai échoué.

Elle releva ses yeux chocolat vers lui, découvrant alors qu'Harry n'avait jamais "été mieux" comme d'habitude il avait tout gardé pour lui afin de ne jamais les inquiéter. Et là il semblait brisé tel un enfant que ses parents avaient abandonné en pleine forêt sombre. Avec une fureur renouvelée, la future mère gifla le vampire de toutes ses forces, avant de secouer sa main dans un cri de douleur, peu sûre que cela fusse une bonne idée. Mais l'intention y était. Posant ses mains sur son ventre, la bouche se tordant dans une grimace colérique, elle aboya à Kreattur des ordres pour ramener le peu de potion de soin qui leur restait, la respiration sifflante de la rouquine était bien trop inquiétante. Dans le dos de la brune, Carlisle Cullen s'avançait, prêt à leur dire qu'il était médecin. Avant qu'Harry ne pousse un grognement si menaçant qu'il se figea dans son mouvement et fit sursauter Hermione.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça ? Dégagez de chez moi !

\- C'est eux qui- … Harry, tu voulais les tuer pour ça ?!

\- "Pour ça" ? Ginny est à deux doigts de mourir et tu trouves que c'est moi le fautif ?!

\- Merlin Harry ! Tu étais prêt à tuer une gosse ! Tu crois que quand Ginny va l'apprendre elle va être contente ? Tu as dépassé les bornes !

\- Hermione j'ai dû m'interrompre en plein milieu d'un rituel pour empêcher qu'on perde un des derniers membres de notre famille, on va passer le mois suivant dans une semi-sécurité qui va voler en éclat à la moindre attaque, bien pire, j'ignore complètement comment on va trouver un médecin pour Ginny et qu'elle s'en sorte !

\- Ils ont peut-être une raison urgente d'être sortie ! Tu ne peux pas les condamner aussi rapidement pour un accident !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, l'éclat furieux dans son regard rivalisant avec celui d'Hermione, cependant dans leur dispute ils avaient oublié ladite Ginny à l'article de la mort qui s'était réveillée sous leurs douces voix. Elle observait presque tranquillement le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqués, trop obnubilés afin d'avoir le dernier mot. La jeune femme se sentait cassée en mille morceaux et recollée de façon aléatoire, elle avait l'impression que si elle bougeait son corps entier se briserait. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu sous la phrase d'Hermione, attirant toute l'attention sur elle. C'est vrai, elle n'était pas contente de la réaction du meilleur ami de son frère, de son presque frère, cependant il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Et elle ne cachait pas qu'elle était rassurée de voir qu'Hermione était toujours aussi rapide pour arranger les situations qui dérapaient. Quand son rire lui arracha une quinte de toux d'où sortit un peu de sang, Carlisle décala légèrement Hermione afin de pouvoir examiner la rouquine, ne se souciant pas un seul instant que leur hôte le fixait avec un regard mauvais.

\- Vous allez guérir jeune fille, plus de peur que de mal, néanmoins vos côtes sont en mauvais état aussi je vous recommande un repos complet.

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

\- C'est exact monsieur Potter.

\- Un vampire médecin, j'aurais tout vu.

Il fit un geste vif pour échapper au vampire blond et se dirigea vers les escaliers, un Kreattur chargé de quelques potions sur les talons et ignorant tout autant le reste de la famille Cullen un peu tassée dans le coin, peu sûre s'ils devaient l'attaquer ou s'expliquer. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur le bras du père de famille, lui offrant un sourire hésitant entre le remerciement et l'excuse.

\- Restez encore un peu, il est difficile d'avoir un médecin de nos jours et Ginny en aura besoin.

\- Je ne pense pas que votre ami accepteras.

\- Je fais de lui mon affaire, nous avons beaucoup perdu et… Sa réaction était exagérée je vous l'accorde. Cependant, donnez lui une autre chance s'il vous plait. Harry en vaux la peine.

\- Nous allons en discuter mademoiselle.

\- Merci à vous.

La jeune femme commença à monter les escaliers, plutôt lentement en vue de son ventre, mais elle se dirigeait avec détermination dans le coin du manoir où s'était réfugié le brun. Carlisle jeta un regard à sa famille, à la petite Rénesmée complètement apeurée et au regard sombre d'Edward qui n'avait pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait être loin d'ici, immédiatement. Esmée tremblait encore, sous le coup de la force qui les avaient forcés à se mettre en position soumise devant une petite créature inconnue. Emmett se tenait proche d'Edward et de Rénesmée, autant pour les protéger que pour soutenir Edward dans sa décision de prendre la poudre d'escampette le plus rapidement possible. Seul Jasper avait une attitude neutre, le regard posé sur le haut des escaliers qui menaient vers la partie Est du manoir, là où était la famille de leur hôte. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien son fils, il aurait été persuadé que ces êtres l'intriguaient plus que la menace qu'ils représentaient avec leur magie et leurs domestiques effrayants. Mais comme il le connaissait, il savait déjà qu'il calculait leurs chances de survie en cas de réel affrontement.

Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre de Ginny, la rousse couchée sous ses couettes, se faisait border par un Harry au visage quelque peu fermé, il tendit la main pour retirer une trace de sang le long de sa tempe alors que Kreattur déposait les fioles sur la table de nuit. La future maman referma la porte le plus doucement possible, comprenant que leur ami avait besoin de se tranquilliser un peu avant de poursuivre une quelconque conversation. Les colères de Ginny étaient impressionnantes lorsque l'on arrivait dans la semaine de la pleine lune, cependant elle restait totalement humaine aussi les dégâts étaient minimes. C'était la première fois qu'Harry perdait son calme ainsi, qu'il montrait réellement cette attitude vampirique effrayante. Ils se disputaient quelques fois, mais Hermione jusque là elle n'avait jamais craint pour sa vie. Harry le savait. Il savait qu'il avait effrayé sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre s'il perdait totalement le contrôle et ce devait être cela qui l'agaçait quelque peu présentement.

Après tout, qui était le véritable danger dans les parages ? Il offrit une potion contre la douleur à la rouquine qui le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux avant de boire, une grimace de pur dégoût étira ses traits ensuite, le goût de ces mixtures étaient vraiment à revoir. Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le lit, passant une main délicate dans la chevelure rousse de la blessée en lançant un regard peu amène à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant sa baguette qui ne le quittait jamais malgré tout. Après un rapide sort de diagnostique, ils furent soulagés en constatant que ce n'était qu'au final rien de réellement grave, tout comme l'avait annoncé Carlisle les côtes étaient en compotes et l'une d'entre elle s'amusait à caresser les poumons d'un peu trop près, mais si elle restait sage il n'y aurait aucune perforation. Ou complication. Ce fut la future mère qui s'occupa de racler le fond du pot de pommade et l'étaler sur les bleus de la rouquine, celui au visage était assez inquiétant en voyant qu'il lui mangeait la mâchoire, puis elle en vint aux bras et fut bien plus apaisée quand elle inspecta le corps pour remarquer que les blessures étaient bien moins nombreuses que lors d'une pleine lune normale.

\- Nous aurons de la potion tue-loup pour la prochaine lune, tu pourras faire le chien de salon cette fois-ci.

\- Hum, j'ai hâte !

Harry resta silencieux en se glissant jusqu'à la fenêtre, les bras croisés et le regard vers le soleil, agacé de se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus il avait agit sans réfléchir. Certes le moment poussait à réagir rapidement, mais perdre le contrôle de sa magie ainsi n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. De plus, il savait qu'il les avait soumis à un sort de doloris, sur le moment il avait voulu qu'ils aient mal et la petite Nessie étaient parmi eux. Merlin, il avait torturé une enfant, quel genre de monstre était-il ?

\- Depuis quand tuer t'es devenu facile ?

La première question était une attaque directe. Reconnaissant bien là le ton de reproche de sa meilleure amie, Harry eut un sourire amusé. Son premier meurtre l'avait traumatisé en quelque sorte, après l'affrontement violent entre Voldemort et lui ses proches avaient passé quelques semaines à lui répéter que ce qu'il avait fait était nécessaire, c'était le Lord ou lui. Personne ne lui en voulait. Pourtant, il avait pris une vie et si c'était monnaie courante lors des batailles, il en avait gardé quelques séquelles. Ce fut Andromeda qui lui avait déclaré que de toute façon toutes ses années à Poudlard il avait côtoyé la mort, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ne devrait pas faire de différence malgré que pour une fois c'était lui qui avait porté le coup fatale. En réfléchissant aux mots de la femme, il avait accepté qu'avoir tué le mage noir était un coup du destin et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser ronger par ça. Hermione se souvenait certainement de l'état destructeur dans lequel il était à ce moment-là.

\- Teddy.

Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée tandis que la brunette releva vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Puis les plissa, ses lèvres ne formant qu'une fine ligne blanche tant elle les serrait l'une contre l'autre, ses mains se resserrant sur les draps au point de faire blanchir ses phalanges. Harry détourna son attention de la fenêtre, la posant sur les deux jeunes femmes qui l'accusaient dans leurs regards. Il acceptait, Hermione avait raison, il avait dépassé les bornes pour cette fois-là, une punition fut donnée et il avait pris la liberté de soumettre les vampires à une autre qui aurait très certainement mal finie.

\- Donc, depuis la mort de ton filleul tu as encore tué ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

Il fronça les sourcils, depuis quand est-ce que cela posait un problème le fait qu'il tue ? Lorsqu'ils étaient partis en expédition pour récupérer Ginny, cela n'avait pas gêné la sorcière qu'il fasse un massacre quand Ron s'était pris ce sort de mort. Certes, c'était nécessaire, mais jusque là il n'avait fait que ce qui était indispensable à leur sécurité, que pouvait-elle vouloir lui reprocher dont il n'avait pas déjà conscience ?

\- Eh bien, je ne les connaissais pas, mais il y avait ceux pour récupérer Ginny, ceux à nos précédentes demeures, puis quelques-uns proche du manoir.

\- Tu n'as donc tué que des Exterminateurs jusque là.

\- Certainement, je ne vais pas aller massacrer des innocents !

\- Alors pourquoi tu as condamné les Cullen sans leur laisser une chance ?!

Elle s'était levée, encore en colère et cela raviva sa propre irritation. Serrant la mâchoire, son regard rouge se reporta à l'extérieur dans un pur mouvement méprisant, ce n'était pas contre Hermione, mais il commençait à regretter son choix de les avoir accueillit ici. C'était une erreur et jusqu'à présent toutes ses erreurs avaient coûtée la vie de ses proches, malgré le fait qu'il s'était juré de ne plus recommencer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il sautait la tête la première dedans. C'était plus contre lui que contre n'importe qui d'autre qu'il était mécontent, encore une fois il avait mis les siens en danger par pur égoïsme et cela se serait certainement très mal passé si Firenze ne s'était pas jeté dans la magie du rituel au détriment de sa santé en lui annonçant que le loup-garou avait été distrait par une autre proie. Les centaures n'ayant rien pu faire pour attirer l'attention de la bête qui fonçait vers le manoir. Cela dit, ils avaient fait un bon score, après tout, personne n'en ai mort pour une fois.

\- Ils se sont retrouvés dehors alors que je leur avait ordonné de ne pas y aller, s'ils respectaient un minimum la personne les accueillant sous son toit, rien de tout ça se serait passé !

\- Et si tu leur avais dit qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans les parages ils auraient réagit autrement !

\- Hermione a raison, Harry, tu aurais dû dès le départ leur expliquer pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas sortir cette nuit. L'enfant, Rénesmée, m'as appelé Jacob et a foncé vers moi sans crainte avant de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas ce… Jacob. Ils connaissent des loups et s'ils avaient su alors l'enfant ne serait pas venue à moi quand j'ai hurlé à la lune.

\- De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, nous irons nous excuser et ils resteront.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

Ce fut à son tour de s'énerver, la mâchoire se serrant au point d'être douloureuse et son regard rouge la foudroyant sur place. Et malgré son tremblement imperceptible à l'œil humain, Hermione lui fit face, le défiant de protester un peu plus. Harry passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner pour faire les cent pas, lui lançant quelques fois des coups d'œil colérique. La future mère ne bougeait pas, campée sur ses positions et prête à défendre son point de vue peu importait les arguments qu'il lui donnerait. Ginny, toujours allongée, observait la scène en se demandant si elle aurait ses propres arguments à émettre, après tout elle était contre les vampires ici, mais aussi de l'avis de la brune pour les excuses. Et le vampire finit par cesser de marcher pour se planter face à elles, les mains se serrant par intermittences sans pour autant se montrer menaçant.

\- Très bien, ils resteront si tu le veux 'Mione, mais je te jure qu'au moindre nouveau problème je les mets à la porte même si une armée d'Exterminateur campait devant.

Elle fut tellement stupéfaite de la réponse qu'elle resta un instant figée, la bouche à demi ouverte dans un début de monologue assommant pour qu'il donne son accord. Hermione referma la bouche quand il eut un reniflement moqueur et aborda un sourire tendre en posant une main sur sa joue, le remerciant sans un mot. Elle le dépassait d'une demie-tête maintenant et savait qu'elle grandirait encore un peu, Ginny elle poussera encore longtemps puisque ses gênes de loup-garou le lui permettait. Mais Harry était contraint de rester dans ce corps d'adolescent de dix-sept ans. Il lui sourit à son tour, tout son corps se détendant en annonçant qu'il confirmait laisser une autre chance aux Cullen et qu'il contacterait Charles pour renforcer les protections de ce mois-ci. La rouquine de son côté poussa un long soupir, elle ne pouvait s'opposer à cette décision, cependant lorsqu'elle serait en forme elle leur dirait sa façon de penser.

Ce fut une elfe de maison qui les congédia de la pièce, la rouquine devait se reposer et la potion contre la douleur commençait à faire effet, la laissant groggy. La future mère resta plantée devant Harry, les bras croisés et le fixant d'un air de dire "Tu as des choses à faire et fais les tout de suite" qui attira un grognement mécontent au vampire tournant les talons pour se diriger vers l'aile Ouest. Sérieusement, des fois il se demandait pourquoi il se prenait la tête à vouloir les protéger quand elles le menaient à la baguette ainsi, parfois Harry avait l'impression de connaître la vie de couple sans l'être. Le porte-monnaie à la femme et le travail à l'homme, c'était très caricatural, mais l'impression était persistante bien qu'il n'y avait nul porte-monnaie utile pour l'instant. Merlin, le jour où les boutiques de vêtements rouvriront ce seras une hécatombe de vendeurs et d'économies.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte donnant sur le grand salon, où il savait que se trouvait les Cullens. Les elfes lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient une grande conversation dont il ne voulait pas connaître le sujet. Certainement s'ils s'enfuyaient avant ou après l'avoir saigné à blanc. Ce fut Esmée qui ouvrit la porte, se figeant un instant en découvrant qui se tenait devant elle, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il n'hésita pas à faire car après tout il était chez lui. Toute la famille était présente, jusqu'à l'enfant blottie contre son père et entourée de ses oncles dans un coin du salon, seul Carlisle se trouvait face à lui et s'approcha de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait son seul interlocuteur. Esmée dans son dos hésita entre refermer la porte ou la laisser ouverte, ne sachant pas si leur hôte resterait, elle fut coupée dans son interrogation quand un petit être ressemblant fortement à celui les ayant soumis ce matin passa la porte pour venir se poster derrière son maître. C'était une fille cette fois-ci et malgré son air plus doux et la lueur craintive au fond de son regard, la réaction des trois oncles ne se fit pas tarder, Emmett se plaça devant un Edward montrant les crocs tandis que Jasper se décalait sur le côté, prêt à bondir à la moindre hostilité. Eh bien. Esmée se contenta de rejoindre son mari, contournant grandement la créature et Harry.

\- Je suis venu pour trois choses. Dans un premier temps pour m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi, peu importait la situation.

\- Et vous pensez que l'on va vous pardonner ?

\- Non, j'ai mis une enfant en danger et j'ai faillit la tuer. Je tenais à vous dire que je le regrettais et que je suis conscient que cela puisse vous déranger.

\- Et vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir mis en danger le reste de ma famille ?

Harry, dont l'attention avait été détournée par un Emmett quelque peu agressif, se tourna vers Carlisle, plus calme et ayant posé la dernière question. Cela le fit sourire, un peu amusé en prenant conscience qu'il n'aurait pas à convaincre l'adulte de sa culpabilité, Carlisle donnait l'impression de pouvoir pardonner tant que l'on avait une raison valable d'un tel emportement. ça lui fit douloureusement penser à Remus pour une quelconque raison, le loup-garou lui aurait très certainement fait la morale pendant longtemps tout en le consolant pour toutes ses erreurs, même si elles dataient de ses chutes lors de ses premiers pas. Son ancienne famille lui manquait, pourtant il se devait de faire face aux vampires devant lui, d'essayer de réparer les pots qu'il avait cassés. Une cohabitation prenant des allures de guerre froide ne lui plairait que moyennement sur le long terme.

\- Aucunement. Vous êtes adultes et donc pleinement conscient de vos gestes, si la règle à était enfreint de votre côté c'était en pleine connaissance de cause, bien que je pense que j'aurais dû vous mettre au courant pour la malédiction de Ginny.

Emmett émit un sifflement menaçant, n'aimant que très peu cette réponse alors qu'Edward fixait leur hôte en l'analysant du même regard que portait Jasper sur le corps élancé du petit brun. Ce jeune vampire devant eux était une menace, une de celle dont on ne pouvait prévoir la manière dont il allait frapper la prochaine fois. Pourtant, le père de Rénesmée lui reconnaissait quelque chose, cette situation s'était produite parce que les deux voulaient défendre leur famille au risque de mettre celle de l'autre en péril. Lisant les pensées des siens, il compris que Jasper se rangeait de l'avis de son père et de sa mère d'essayer une nouvelle fois, de demander l'asile pour un peu plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Il capta le regard de Carlisle et hocha la tête, d'accord avec cela tant qu'il pouvait surveiller jusqu'au moindre éternuement de sa fille.

Posant ses mains sur l'épaule d'Emmett, Rénesmée se redressa dans les bras de son paternel pour pouvoir regarder Harry. Le jeune vampire offrit à l'enfant un sourire un peu crispé, il n'avait pas l'habitude des gamins même s'il les adorait. Ce fut Carlisle qui s'approcha de lui en tendant la main, offrant une trêve, Harry la serra, plutôt fier de pouvoir prouver à Hermione qu'il savait réfléchir et faire preuve de diplomatie quelques fois.

\- Je tiens également à m'excuser, si nous avions correctement surveillé Nessie rien de cela ne se serait produit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, n'en parlons plus. Ceci dit, cela joint la deuxième chose pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir, j'ai conscience que vous ne voudriez peut-être pas m'en parler, mais cela pourrait se révéler important. Qui est Jacob ?

Ils relâchèrent les mains, la famille Cullen s'entre-regardant pour savoir s'ils en parlaient et si c'était le cas, qui le ferait. Mais ce fut la petite Rénesmée qui les surpris en s'échappant de la prise de son père pour venir devant Harry, tendant à son tour la main. L'ancien gryffondor ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu bouger, la jeune enfant savait parfaitement se servir de ses capacités vampiriques et cela l'amusa grandement, dans des jours heureux la gamine devait en faire voir à ses parents. S'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, il accepta sa main, certainement qu'elle voulait copier le geste de son grand-père. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses barrières mentales - qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours avoir en place- s'écroulent tel un château de carte pour que des images se succèdent dans son crâne. Des parties de vie d'une famille heureuse, complice et lui rappelant quelque peu la sienne lorsqu'ils étaient tous sous la protection de Poudlard. Il assista en direct à l'attaque dans la demeure de la famille, puis de la fuite de Nessie à travers les bois.

Harry serra les dents en voyant l'enfant se faire traîner sur les feuilles mortes par un sort qui la tirait vers les deux sorciers, certainement pour une mort prochaine, quand dans un grognement terrifiant un loup énorme sortit des fourré d'une foulée puissante. Le premier sorcier ne s'en sortit pas, trop surpris pour réagir à temps, cependant le second hurla quelque chose et un éclair violet frappa de plein fouet le canidé, l'envoyant percuter un arbre alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine, la douleur clairement inscrite sur son visage. Le jeune homme ordonna à la gamine de partir chercher de l'aide, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation tandis que le sorcier complètement visible s'approchait du loup, convainquant la petite de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Le jeune vampire s'arracha du souvenir, ses pensées s'entrechoquant avec violence alors qu'il replaçait les boucliers mentales, se relevant pour reculer avec le visage de quelqu'un ayant vu un fantôme. Edward, qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher, se baissa pour ramasser sa petite fille se blottissant derechef contre lui, tous observaient leur hôte qui se remettait peu à peu, passant une main sur son visage alors qu'il leur semblait que toute la fatigue du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules. Le visage de ce sorcier… Il le connaissait et c'était tellement irréel, surtout lui chassant les créatures magiques. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas digérer ça. Devait-il le dire aux filles ? Carlisle reprit la parole, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Quand nous sommes retournés sur les lieux, il n'y avait ni Jacob, ni le sorcier, il ne faisait pas non plus partit de ceux que l'on a tué.

\- C'est… Il l'a sûrement ramené à leur repère pour qu'ils l'interrogent ou quand ils sauront où vous êtes, ils s'en serviront comme monnaie d'échange pour qu'on leur ouvre les sécurités du manoir. C'est une pratique courante, j'avais peur que cela soit le cas.

\- Harry, vous connaissez ce sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard hanté du jeune vampire le renseigna plus que n'importe quelle autre parole, avec douceur, Edward posa une main sur son épaule. Non, il n'aimait pas leur hôte, cependant il savait plus que quiconque la sensation de découvrir qu'un ami se révélait être un ennemi. Emmett, derrière son frère, garda un silence respectueux, lui qui habituellement avait toujours une blague à sortir ou quelque chose qui pourrait détendre l'atmosphère, se sentait quelque peu lasse de ne pas savoir qui il pourrait rendre responsable de tout ce qui leur arrivait. Jasper poussa un soupir, un peu embêté de recevoir autant de sentiment négatif d'un coup, aussi il secoua doucement la tête, se raclant la gorge pour amener toute l'attention sur lui et de nouveau il fut happé par le regard rubis du jeune vampire, celui-ci l'intriguait bien plus que tout le reste.

\- Vous nous aviez dit être venu pour trois raisons, quelle est la troisième ?

\- Oh ! Je vous présente Coket, c'est une elfe de maison. Elle sera à votre service pendant tout le temps de votre séjour ici et possède à ses ordres quatre autres elfes qui viendront vous saluer.

\- Une elfe de maison ?

\- C'est une domestique terriblement efficace et loyal. Ces êtres se trouvent depuis longtemps aux services des sorciers, la plupart de ceux sous mon toit on connu des familles violentes, cependant ici nous les traitons avec respect alors je tiens à vous demander d'être poli avec eux.

\- Ils sont également sorcier ?

\- Si par cela vous demandez s'ils peuvent faire de la magie, Monsieur Cullen, alors oui, ils le peuvent et sont à bien des égards plus puissants que certains sorciers.

\- Et pourtant ils sont sous vos ordres ?

\- C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même, ne vous lancez surtout pas sur ce sujet avec Hermione elle risque d'en avoir pour la semaine. Ceci dit, tous ceux à mon service le sont de leur plein gré et ont décidés de faire de leur travail leur raison de vivre, si dans un premier temps ils ne seront pas présents dans votre environnement, ils risquent d'envahir peu à peu votre espace vital. On s'y fait rapidement.

Ils fixèrent tous un instant l'elfe qui s'agita mal à l'aise, se tortillant les mains en baissant son nez au-dessus, plutôt timide. Harry désigna Carlisle comme le chef de famille et Coket releva immédiatement la tête pour regarder l'homme, penchant la tête sur le côté et Edward, qui clignait des yeux depuis qu'il lisait les pensées de la créature, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, surprenant un peu tout le monde. Harry et l'elfe le regardèrent d'ailleurs en se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou, mais puisque ce n'était pas les affaires du jeune vampire, il passa outre. L'elfe se débrouillerait très bien malgré cela. Le Survivant se racla la gorge à son tour pour attirer le regard de ceux qui avaient encore une once de raison et se sentit agréablement bien de voir qu'il avait immédiatement l'attention de Jasper alors que les autres eurent un peu de mal à lâcher leur fils et frère, ou père, des yeux.

\- Il y a d'autres créatures sur ces terres que je tiens à vous faire rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour que vous ayez une idée de ce que vous risquiez de croiser dehors.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des créatures aussi dangereuses que votre amie ?

\- Non. Nous autre, vampires, sommes le seul danger par ici, si on ne compte pas les nuits de pleine lune.

La réponse rassura quelque peu la famille et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas lorsqu'il les guida vers l'extérieur. Leur première destination fut les écuries où les Sombrals s'impatientaient de ne pas être sorti très tôt ce matin comme à leur habitude. Les chevaux à tête de dragons fascinèrent autant qu'effrayèrent les moldu-mordu et Harry fut triste de voir que même la petite Nessie pouvait les observer. Avec des mots doux et quelques caresses, il put calmer les chevaux pour les faire sortir sans heurte. Il ne fallut pas quelques minutes pour que le premier à peine libéré déploie ses ailes sous le nez des vampires afin de prendre son envole et s'éloigner au plus loin qu'il était autorisé. Apparemment ils n'aimaient que très peu rester enfermé, l'ancien gryffondor nota qu'il devrait certainement leur créer un enclo à ciel ouvert, accessible, qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas bloqués au moindre problème. Appelant un elfe, il lui dit de le noter sur un papier au bureau dans sa liste de choses à arranger, il dit aux Cullen qu'il restait une jument enceinte dans le plus gros box s'ils voulaient en observer un qui ne s'enfuirait pas à leur approche avant de faire un tour du bâtiment, l'elfe sur les talons, afin de noter toutes les petites choses qu'il faudrait pour l'écurie.

Habituellement il le faisait tous les jours, cependant il était vrai que cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait rien vérifié, seulement qu'ils aient de la nourriture et de l'eau. Harry ne sentant pas le moins du monde Jasper derrière lui, il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour retourner auprès de ses invités et se cogna contre lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il fut dépité de devoir lever la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard, aussi jaune et clair que celui d'un loup. Un vampire végétarien, tout comme le reste de la famille, seul Edward semblait avoir bu du sang humain ces derniers temps. Harry se recula d'un pas alors que le plus grand vampire tournait la tête vers ce qui avait attiré son œil et Harry ne sut s'il les avait vus dès le début ou s'il les avait vus en le suivant.

\- Ce sont des nimbus, des balais volants, ils appartiennent à Ron, Ginny et moi. Je ne savais pas où les mettre et je pensais qu'ils avaient leur place ici, Gin' ne viens jamais dans cette partie des écuries alors c'est peut-être une bonne idée.

\- Mais vous ne les regardez jamais quand vous passez devant.

\- Je sais qu'ils y sont et c'est plus que suffisant.

\- Des balais volants ?

\- Oui, nous avons un sport appelé le Quidditch, ça se résume à une équipe sur des balais qui doivent attraper des balles ensorcelées et-

Il continua à décrire le sport en revenant vers le reste de la famille, faisant de grands gestes pour parfois appuyer ses mots. Carlisle eut un petit sourire en voyant Jasper totalement captivé par ce que disait le jeune vampire, après tout s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait désamorcer leur relation, c'était bien Jasper. Son fils pouvait sentir lorsqu'il vexait ou énervait son interlocuteur et il savait se servir de son don pour se faire apprécier, bien que jusque là il ait utilisé cela qu'avec les Denali et lorsqu'ils avaient rassemblés un groupe de vampire afin de faire face aux Volturi à la naissance de Nessie. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les Cullen, Harry se tut en leur faisant signe de retourner à l'extérieur, Rénesmée n'hésitant pas à poser des questions à leur hôte sur les Sombrals auxquels il répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait bien qu'il répéta plusieurs fois qu'Hermione avait plus de connaissances sur les sujets.

C'était rafraîchissant d'entendre la voix de l'enfant, habituellement elle communiquait en leur envoyant des images ou des sensations, parfois des phrases, mais rarement elle prenait la peine de communiquer en parlant. Maintenant avec le bouclier de leur hôte et le fait que seul le don de Jasper ait une influence sur celui-ci, Nessie devait s'exprimer un peu plus souvent en sa présence, surtout si elle voulait avoir des réponses car son père refusait la plupart du temps de s'adresser au jeune vampire. Pas par mépris, plutôt par amusement de voir son enfant réagir à son environnement autrement que par la peur. L'épisode du loup-garou, assez étrangement, fut très rapidement relégué au second plan par la gamine, comme si ce qui c'était passé n'avait pas tellement d'importance et Edward soupçonnait grandement Jasper d'avoir rendu ça possible en l'apaisant de son don à chaque frémissement de frayeur.

\- Je ne sais pas si les autres se laisseront approcher, si les Sombrals sont considéré un peu comme les chevaux moldu, le reste sont bien plus intelligents et je dis parfois humain, mais ils prennent ça pour une insulte. Enfin, j'ai un sérieux doute sur la perspicacité des fées.

\- Des fées ?!

\- Oui, les fées existent. Faites attention, elles se vexent facilement et aiment vous le faire savoir pendant longtemps.

Ce ne fut cependant pas des fées qu'ils découvrirent en second, mais plutôt des nymphes des bois s'occupant de la flore environnante*, l'une d'entre elles les aperçurent et donnèrent l'alerte, Harry eut tout juste le temps de leur annoncer que c'était des invités avant que lesdits invités ne se retrouvent couvert de miel et des abeilles furieuses les pourchassant. Le ridicule de la situation fut tel que même Nessie -épargnée car aucune créature quel quelle fusse ne s'attaquerait à une enfant- éclata de rire en voyant son père, ses oncles et ses grands-parents tenter de courir plus vite que les insectes furieux. Ce fut au lac qu'ils s'en débarrassèrent, Harry et Nessie leur cavalant après pour ne pas les perdre les virent piquer une tête dans l'étendue aqueuse avant de remonter à la surface, foudroyant tous du même regard les deux épargnés qui n'hésitaient pas à glousser devant la mésaventure. Les nymphes prirent la décence de paraître gênées et annoncèrent que les fées faisaient un rituel sacré qui prendrait la semaine. Personne ne devait les déranger, une note magique se trouvait d'ailleurs sur le bureau du maître des lieux et à l'annonce de cela, Harry eut une tête de trois pieds de long, désespéré de devoir remettre son nez dans ses papiers pour retrouver cette note.

Ils retournèrent finalement au manoir après avoir chercher un groupe dont leur hôte ne voulait pas leur dire ce que c'était, cependant ils n'arrivèrent pas à trouver leurs traces et Harry en fut plutôt satisfait, se disant qu'après tout il avait déclenché "l'état camouflage" comme l'appelait Ginny et que normalement ils n'auraient dû rencontrer aucune créature puisqu'il n'y avait pas mit fin. Arrivé aux portes, aucun ne manqua le regard que lança l'hôte au saule pleureur cachant à demi la tombe de ses longues branches et il secoua la tête en pénétrant dans la demeure.

\- Vous avez quartier libre et accès à presque la totalité du manoir, nos chambres vous sont fermées ainsi que des pièces qui pourraient être dangereuses pour vous. Comme hier, je ne requière votre présence que pour le dîné du soir où je vous expliquerais en détails les règles à suivre, bien quelles soient peu nombreuses et concerne essentiellement la manière dont vous devriez traiter les autres habitants.

\- Monsieur Potter, pour Ginnevra-

\- Appelez-la Ginny, elle a horreur de son prénom complet. Vous aurez accès à sa chambre grâce à Coket, je vous fais confiance lorsque vous dites être médecin.

* * *

 _ **TBC ...**_

* * *

 _Mesdames et Messieurs, j'aimerais que vous preniez le temps de faire une minute de silence pour ce miel gâché que nul ne pourras jamais récupérer. Adieu, nous pensons à toi miel si précieux, dilue toi éternellement dans l'eau de ce lac._

J'avais besoin de faire une suite douce, où tout le monde se pardonne et tout et tout (après tout Nowel c'pas loin), **j'espère que ça vous conviens** ! Enfin, en même temps j'fais c'que j'veux, mais on sait jamais si vous voulez vous révoltez.

 _des nymphes des bois s'occupant de la flore environnante*_ : Je sais, normalement c'est les Veelas qui s'occupent de ça, sauf que je préfère que ce soit les nymphes ici. Pour les Nymphes, je ne sais pas si vous voyez l'adaptation de "L'oiseau de feu" de Stravinsky par Fantasia 2000 ? Eh bien j'imagine les nymphes comme ça.

* * *

 **Elendil** : Merci, pour les fêtes et ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes.

C'est vrai qu'ils auraient dû surveiller la p'tite Nessie, elle aurait pu y rester D8

 **Guest** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, j'espère également que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ;)

* * *

 _Et encore et toujours je vous remercie tous de me suivre, c'est agréable d'avoir autant d'encouragement et de commentaires, merci à vous tous !_

 **BONNE ANNÉE MES LOUPIOTS DE CARAMEL ENROBES DE CHOCOLAT**

Et à la prochaine ~


	6. L'amour qui fait les premiers pas

Coucouw à vous ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rester, mais je m'excuse platement pour le retard de publication des chapitres ! La prochaine fois que je demande à Jessie de poster les chapitres, je penserais à lui donner le mot de passe pour qu'elle accède au compte.

Pour ce chapitre, petit clin d'oeil à Parmezan et sa réview qui voyait à travers le bidou de notre 'Mione.

Bon, comme d'habitude, ne faites pas attention aux fautes, BONNE LECTURE -

* * *

 **Essaies d'entendre les cris de ceux qui vivent**

* * *

\- Par Merlin, vous allez attaquer tous ceux qui sont suspect à vos yeux ou vous allez daigner réfléchir un peu ?!

Le doux éclat de voix qui parvint à Jasper venait d'Harry Potter-Black. Le jeune vampire s'était révélé un hôte tout à fait accueillant et ayant un sens de l'humour bien développé, voilà trois jours qu'ils partageaient le quotidien de la petite famille. Même si Ginny restait le plus clair de son temps dans ses appartements car ne pouvant faire de gestes inutiles -la rouquine avait d'ailleurs menacé tout le monde de chauve-furie si cette situation s'éternisait- sachant que Carlisle lui avait annoncé deux semaines de ce régime, personne n'osait mettre les pieds dans la pièce qu'elle occupait. Emmett avait essayé hier pour s'excuser du poing qu'il lui avait mit lorsqu'elle était un loup-garou, son pauvre frère avait courut de partout en hurlant, des chauve-souris folles sur son visage qu'avait, magnanime, retiré Harry. Après avoir ricané un long moment avec Hermione cela dit.

Jasper relâcha l'homme à baguette qu'il maîtrisait d'une poigne de fer, prêt à lui briser la nuque alors qu'Edward et Emmett bougonnaient en relâchant le reste du groupe, un peu boudeur de s'être fait retirer leur distraction de la journée. En deux jours -et ajoutons trois nuits- ils avaient déjà fait le tour du propriétaire et résumé en peu de temps ce qu'ils pourraient faire et ne pas faire. Le fait qu'ici personne ne les enfermerait dans un laboratoire s'ils se mettaient à scintiller au soleil était un bonus pour jouer au rugby, ils avaient à disposition des hectares de terrain pour s'amuser et un lac totalement pour eux afin de se rafraîchir. Bien qu'ils ne sentent pas les températures. Ils ne pouvaient pas dépasser les murs et les sombrals refusaient catégoriquement de se faire monter par Emmett, trop excité, et Edward, lui personne ne savait pourquoi. Cependant pendant ce temps, aucun n'avait réussit à apercevoir ce groupe qui manquait à l'appel, leur hôte refusait de leur en parler, annonçant qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise et qu'ils se montreraient en temps et en heure.

Il fut également décidé que certains d'entres eux feraient des rondes la nuit si Harry ne pouvait pas, après tout son bureau croulait sous la paperasse, mais ces trois nuits leur hôte avait insisté pour y aller, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et certainement pour dire à ce "groupe" de ne surtout pas se faire attraper. ça leur faisait une sorte d'occupation car peu importait le terrain, ils n'avaient pas de balles pour jouer et en réalité bien peu d'idée sur comment s'occuper. Les jeunes, parce que Carlisle avait pratiquement emménagé dans la bibliothèque ou la chambre de Ginny ou le chevet d'une Hermione prenant encore un peu de poids au fil des jours et Esmée et Nessie envahissaient les cuisines pour préparer des plats malgré les airs offusqués des elfes. Enfin, la gamine surtout pour manger les plats. Bref, Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'ennuyaient fermement quand un groupe de sorcier s'était présenté devant les portes du manoir, ils n'avaient pas attendu une dizaine de seconde avant de leur sauter dessus et certainement faire plus si Harry n'avait pas surgit tel un diable en boite, un elfe de maison paniqué sur les talons.

\- Charles ! Vous allez bien ?

Ignorant totalement Jasper qui prit un air encore plus bougon que ses frères, Harry s'accroupit pour aider le sorcier que tenait précédemment le vampire blond. Ce dernier se fit fusiller du regard par le petit brun après que l'homme soit remit sur pied, vérifiant que rien dans son sac ne se soit brisé avant de rassurer le maître des lieux, portant un regard méfiant sur les autres vampires présents. Il n'avait pas été tenu au courant de leur installation ici et craignait une entourloupe sordide, après tout le sorcier avait fini par s'attacher à ces gamins un peu trop secoué par les évènements. Harry guida les aurors au salon habituel, sachant que les elfes se préparaient à intervenir en cas d'hostilité, il eut la fugace pensée de demander à ligoter les Cullen rebelles pour pas qu'ils interviennent au moindre petit problème, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil pour faire face à ses invités à lui, il eut la surprise de voir Jasper se glisser dans l'ombre de la pièce, dans l'angle mort des sorciers.

Jasper. Carlisle avait une fois pénétré dans son bureau pour demander comment il pouvait se fournir en antidouleur pour Ginny et Harry en avait profité pour poser des questions sur la famille, sur comment ne pas les froisser, surtout pour faire en sortes que leur cohabitation se déroule pour le mieux. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais ils en étaient venu à parler un peu plus du blond, ce dernier l'intriguait de par ses réactions et le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui trotter dans la tête contrairement au reste de la famille. C'était facile, Carlisle et Esmée ne voulaient que la paix, Edward tant que sa fille était en sécurité tout irait pour le mieux, Emmett considérait que tout ce qu'il pouvait briser n'était pas un danger et Nessie n'était qu'une enfant. Jasper par contre relevait de l'énigme à ses yeux. Cela sembla amuser le patriarche, il avait d'ailleurs donné les informations au compte goutte, assez pour attiser encore plus la curiosité de l'ancien gryffondor.

\- Lord Potter ?

La voix inconnue le tira de son observation du vampire blond et de ses pensées profonde, il posa son regard sur la jeune demoiselle, certainement une nouvelle dans les rangs au vu de comment elle l'avait appelé et la rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues devant ces yeux rouges. Harry n'aimait pas les nouveaux, les anciens n'épargnaient pas les trahisons, cependant il y avait beaucoup plus de risque que cette jeune soit un Exterminateur infiltré avec un nouveau venu. Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée, Hermione lui avait dit qu'a voir le danger de partout il ne le verrait pas lorsqu'il arriverait réellement.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ?

\- Comme promis j'ai tenu à vous apporter ce que vos colocataires ont besoin, bien qu'il a été difficile de trouver de la sève d'un arbre à Botruc afin de satisfaire les fées.

\- Je suis désolé de vous donner autant de travail alors que nous ne sommes pas la seule famille retranchée dans son manoir.

\- Vous êtes la plus agréable. Cela dit, vos nouveaux arrivants ternissent un peu la réputation de votre accueil.

Harry eut un petit rire, leur promettant que cela ne recommencerait plus avant de se saisir du sac que lui tendait Charles. Pendant un court instant il caressa sa baguette, toujours à portée, avant d'ouvrir assez large pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait dedans, ne lançant qu'un rapide coup d'œil à Charles qui l'encouragea d'un hochement bref de la tête, si le sac avait été piégé contre son gré, il aurait simplement mordu sa lèvre inférieure. Un code plutôt amusant entre eux qu'ils avaient mit au point dès leur première rencontre, des signes discrets, succinct et compréhensif. Du sac il n'en sortit rien, mais effleura du bout des doigts des potions antidouleurs et des ingrédients à n'en plus finir, de quoi faire des plantations dans la serre qu'il avait finie dans la nuit. C'était Hermione qui allait sautiller de partout maintenant. Relevant la tête vers le chef de l'équipe, il le remercia chaudement, cependant Charles leva la main pour l'interrompre, prenant un air gêné.

\- Monsieur Potter, comme vous le savez vous avez à votre disposition beaucoup de terre et avez accepté peu de créature dessus…

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne peux pas en prendre trop d'un coup sans qu'il y ait conflit, j'ai accepté des vampires il y a peine trois jours de cela et ils n'ont pas fait la connaissance de tous les groupes habitant ici.

\- Je vois, néanmoins si vous pouviez donner une réponse pour la liste que je vous ai envoyé, ce serait merveilleux.

\- Quel est la situation ?

\- Les Exterminateurs ont cessés leurs raids dans les autres pays et se sont retranchés en Angleterre pour la majorité du groupe, nous pensons que cela a à voir avec le meurtre des roi vampires moldu-mordu. Les vampires se sont rebellés et commencent à massacrer notre peuple sans faire de distinction, heureusement le clan qu'héberge votre ami nous a donné un coup de main pour calmer les clans les plus conséquents.

\- J'en ai attrapé encore un qui vagabondait près de mes protections, vous avez lu ma note.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour cela, puis-je…?

\- Avons tout, est-ce que vous avez des demandes de rançons concernant un changeur de forme ?

\- Nous en avons plusieurs, oui, l'une d'entre elle vous intéresse ?

\- Oh non, pas personnellement. Mais un Jacob Black manque à l'appel d'une de mes connaissance. Si vous en entendez parler, je lui ferais savoir.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Jasper tressaillir en fixant la petite nouvelle de l'équipe, cette réaction le fit se tendre comme un ressort et il bondit sur ses jambes, annonçant que l'équipe resterait avec Kreattur pendant que Charles et lui allaient se balader un peu. Harry fit signe à Jasper de les accompagner et le blond dépassa les humains qui sursautèrent en découvrant sa présence, Charles se leva à son tour en vérifiant que toute son équipe était bien là avant de suivre le maître des lieux le long du couloir, vers une pièce plus petite et discrète. A peine y étaient-ils tous rentrés qu'Harry posa le sac sur un meuble et sortait sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence sur eux, attaquant directement Jasper dès que la magie s'activa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette réaction ? Vous la connaissez ?

\- Non, ce-

\- Ne me mentez pas ! Si vous me cachez quoi que ce soit, votre famille et vous, cela risque de mal se passer.

Jasper eut une grimace devant l'agacement qui l'assaillait et secoua doucement la tête, jetant un regard au sorcier qui se tenait un peu plus à l'écart, la main également sur sa baguette et prêt à intervenir si la situation tournait au vinaigre. Captant le regard que lançait le blond au sorcier, Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de claquer les doigts sous le nez de Jasper, ramenant son attention sur lui.

\- Charles à toute ma confiance, ce que vous ne lui dites pas, je lui dirais si je le juge indispensable, hors en vue de votre réaction je pense que là c'est nécessaire.

\- Je suis empathe, sensible aux émotions. Cette fille était contente quand vous avez dit que Jacob Black était un proche d'une de vos connaissance, mais ce n'était pas une joie… saine.

Harry se tourna vers Charles, ce dernier semblait sombre en comprenant ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ils se concertèrent d'un regard avant que l'homme ne finisse par soupirer.

\- Je la surveillerais et si elle est bien l'une des leurs nous agirons en conséquence, cependant on ne peux pas lui sauter dessus sans preuve réelle et juste parce qu'elle semble apprécier le malheur des autres.

\- Merci Charles, pour les protections…

\- Votre ami, Monsieur Zabini, s'est proposé pour passer dans la semaine afin de vous aider à placer les sorts nécessaires et vous avez de quoi dans le sac d'aujourd'hui. Je maintiens néanmoins que vous devriez accepter des sorciers en plus parmi vous, vous ne pouvez pas gérer seul autant de terre, cela se finiras mal.

\- Je n'accepterais qu'une seule personne en plus et seulement si elle a toute votre confiance.

\- J'ai quelqu'un de tout désigné si ce ne sont que vos seules revendications, cette personne ne seras libre que la semaine prochaine, cependant je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous allez … apprécier la surprise. Bonne journée à vous Monsieur Potter, Monsieur.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son équipe et très certainement quitter les lieux avant qu'Harry ne revienne sur sa décision, ce dernier fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en pinçant ses lèvres, ayant l'impression de s'être fait complètement avoir et le sourire de Jasper confirmait quelque peu cet effet. Poussant un soupire fataliste, il attrapa le sac qu'avait amené l'auror pour l'ouvrir de nouveau, appelant trois elfes de maisons auprès de lui pour distribuer les objets à qui les demandaient. Jasper observait cela, quelque part il était impressionné de comment ce vampire gérait les choses, qu'il soit jeune était indéniable de par sa force physique, puis de par sa façon de se comporter encore humaine. Le Cullen n'osait pas poser de question, le fait qu'Hermione ne supportait pas que quelqu'un parle de la tombe sous la saule et les sentiments dépressif qu'assaillait les autres quand l'un d'entre eux semblait aller mal était amplement suffisant pour dissuader un empathe comme lui de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Cependant, Harry était le plus intriguant des trois, Jasper se sentait plus proche de lui lorsqu'il ressentait ses sentiments, car il comprenait lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, quand le jeune vampire s'amusait comme un gamin avant de reprendre sur ses épaules toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Il voulait l'apaiser parfois, surtout quand Harry s'arrêtait devant une fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur la tombe et que la nostalgie et la culpabilité l'envahissait, pourtant il restait fort. Jasper ne pensait pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un tel que leur hôte. Certes, il en avait connu du monde, tous étaient uniques, même si les lunatiques lui étaient insupportable trop proche. Mais rien qu'en deux jours il avait compris que ce jeune vampire était émotionnellement fort, un véritable point d'ancrage au cœur de la tempête, cela il ne l'avait croisé qu'auprès de personnes ayant beaucoup perdu et tout de même décidé à avancer. Restait qu'à une telle ampleur c'était sa première fois, plus il en prenait conscience et plus il désirait connaître le passé du vampire, ce qu'il avait traversé pour en résulter à un tel être.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Harry le regardait, le sac vidé pendait lamentablement dans sa main et ses canines mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure dans une expression soucieuse. Jasper se demanda s'il faisait exprès d'être aussi adorable et innocent.

\- Je me demandais simplement comment vous êtes devenus un vampire.

L'expression d'Harry changea, un peu surpris, elle devint hésitante et les sentiments qui passèrent le laissèrent quelque peu mitigé. De la honte, du trouble et de la gêne avant que le rouge n'envahissent les joues du jeune vampire de façon vraiment impressionnante. Et réelle. Jasper ne pensait pas un jour voir un vampire rougir et pourtant il était devant celui qui lui prouva que c'était possible, il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour pouvoir lire dans sa tête. Cependant Harry se reprit vite en reculant de quelques pas, vers la porte en levant ses deux mains en l'air comme s'il essayait de se défendre.

\- Je vais aller voir si les autres n'ont pas besoin de moi. Bonne fin de journée, Jasper.

\- A vous aussi, Harry.

Jasper n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà disparut, le laissant ainsi seul dans la pièce. le vampire haussa les épaules, entreprenant de rejoindre ses frères au dehors avec la petite Nessie qui jouait au bord de l'eau. Maintenant qu'ils étaient acceptés ici et qu'Harry leur avait décrit les lieux ainsi que les règles, le père de Rénesmée se sentait plus rassuré sur la sécurité de l'enfant. Cela dit, ça n'empêchait pas Edward de parfois se renseigner un peu auprès d'Hermione les coins où ils pourraient aller habiter sans danger - pas que le manoir ne lui plaise pas - mais la sorcière avait été claire plus d'une fois, seules les demeures d'anciennes familles avaient les protections nécessaires contre les autres sorciers. Lorsque Jasper arriva auprès de ses frères, il n'eut pas besoin de dire ce qui s'était passé, juste le penser et son aîné y réfléchirait comme il le désirait.

\- Il n'as pas parlé de ce sorcier qu'il connaissait.

\- Je pense qu'il veux régler le problème lui-même.

Edward grimaça, n'aimant que très peu ça et ils tournèrent leur attention sur Emmett et Nessie.

\- Est-ce toi qui fait ça Jasper ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je me sens bien. Je veux dire, aussi bien que je pourrais être quand j'ai perdu mon amour, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait aspiré ma détresse pour ne laisser que la nostalgie et le manque, mais m'offrant également la force d'accepter d'élever Nessie seul.

\- Je pense que c'est Harry.

L'aîné lança un regard surpris au dernier de ses frères, avant de froncer les sourcils, se rendant compte que Jasper se focalisait essentiellement sur la façon dont Emmett attrapait la gamine pour lui éviter de glisser complètement dans l'eau et l'empêchant lui de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

\- Que me caches-tu Jasper ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance, je préfère parler à Carlisle avant que tout le monde soit au courant.

Respectant cela, Edward hocha la tête en laissant la sienne tranquille. Quoi que, puisqu'il ne contrôlait aucunement ce qu'il entendait en pensée, il préféra mettre l'esprit de Jasper en sourdine. Ils auraient pu passer une belle après-midi calme si aucun cri de surprise n'avait été perçut par leurs sens vampiriques. Un hurlement de pur douleur suivit, puis des exclamations horrifiées certainement masculine. Ils reconnurent la voix d'Harry appeler Carlisle d'une force si puissante qu'ils leur semblèrent que le jeune vampire était à quelques mètres d'eux. Se lançant un bref regard, Edward resta avec sa fille alors qu'Emmett et Jasper se précipitaient vers l'intérieur.

Harry se tenait à son bureau -disons qu'il s'y était réfugié très rapidement pour chasser ses pensées impures- à la recherche de cette fameuse liste de créature à accepter ici, farfouillant dans les papiers il finit par la trouver en grimaçant sous la longue liste. Oh peu de créatures en soit, mais les vampires et les loup-garous ainsi que les Veelas avaient leurs noms listés, pour le reste ce n'était que des chiffres d'individu, combien de mâle ou de femelle, d'enfant ou de nourrissons. Le jeune vampire poussa un soupir en ouvrant un tiroir à la recherche d'une plume ou d'un stylo afin de barrer ceux qu'il prenait et entourer ceux qu'il refusait. Un concept simple que l'ennemi avait très certainement perçut à jour, mais que les Français continuait à utiliser. Sa main buta sur une enveloppe qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir mit là, mais curieux il lança quelques sorts de détection avant de l'ouvrir. Vierge de tout nom, il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir si ça le concernait ou pas.

Il fut à la fois interloqué et nostalgique lorsque ce fut une bague bien connaissable qui tomba dans le creux de sa main avec un morceau de papier contenant le poème préféré d'Hermione. La demande en mariage que Ron avait confectionné et lui avait confié pour qu'il le glisse silencieusement sur la table de chevet de la jeune femme endormie, il n'avait jamais pu le faire car c'était au moment où Ginny s'était échappé, cependant serait-ce une bonne chose de lui passer maintenant ? Harry joua un peu avec la bague, elle venait de la mère de Ron, le rouquin c'était assuré de pouvoir la récupérer à la mort de ses parents, l'épreuve que ça avait dû être laissa songeur son meilleur ami.

\- Myr ?

\- Maître Harry Potter veux quelque chose ?

\- Va me chercher Hermione s'il te plait.

L'elfe disparut, Harry remit la bague et le poème dans l'enveloppe puis la posa de nouveau dans son tiroir en attrapant la plume lui permettant de faire ses courses parmi les réfugiés. Autant dire qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à choisir entre les espèces trop intelligentes pour leur propre bien, les vampires et les Veelas seraient ingérables dans un premier temps, personne n'avait assez de potion tue-loup pour accepter une meute de loup-garou et ce n'était pas avec le peu d'ingrédient réservé à Ginny qu'il pourrait arriver à fournir d'autres canidés lors des pleines lunes. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir sur la liste que l'elfe réapparut, aussi blanc qu'une telle créature pouvait l'être et tirant sur ses oreilles.

\- Myr ? Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est Maîtresse Hermione, elle ne peux pas venir.

\- Ah ? Mais ce n'est pas une raison de t'en faire, si elle est occupée j'irais moi-même.

\- C'est que… Maîtresse Hermione a perdu les eaux et est entrain d'avoir des contractions régulières.

\- Des contra- _Quoi_ ?!

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de répéter que le vampire avait déjà disparut de la pièce, au départ Harry ne savait pas vraiment où chercher avant de se souvenir que quand Hermione n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle était à la bibliothèque ou dans le grand salon. Il la retrouva dans le grand salon, entrain de se tenir le ventre d'une main et de s'empêcher de s'écrouler de l'autre. Le vampire l'attrapa pour lui permettre de s'allonger sur le canapé, paniquant quelque peu de voir le visage rouge de sa meilleure amie et son souffle saccadé. Elle était aussi effrayée que lui.

\- C'est top tôt Harry ! C'est trop tôt, je vais le perdre, je vais le perdre !

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise, on va y arriver. Tu te souviens des exercices de respiration ?

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de serrer la mâchoire sous une nouvelle poussée. Le jeune vampire mima la respiration demandée qu'il avait lut dans un manuel de sage femme et son amie le suivit, toujours agitée et se concentrant essentiellement sur lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en avait, généralement cela disparaissait dans les minutes qui suivaient, ayant lu des livres dessus il avait conscience qu'il fallait une moyenne de vingt-quatre heures après la perte des eaux avant que le travail ne démarre, pourtant les contractions spasmodique du visage de son amie et son souffle saccadé lui annonçait que c'était maintenant que ça se passait. La jeune femme se cambra soudainement en poussant un hurlement de douleur qui n'avait rien de discret et Harry poussa des cris horrifiés en s'agitant autour d'elle, certain de ne pas savoir comment gérer cela seul. Puis une pensée le traversa, ils avaient un médecin à disposition. Ne perdant pas de temps à chercher inutilement dans tout le manoir, il l'appela sans quitter la pièce et ne fut que peu surpris de voir arriver la moitié de la famille avec. Hermione poussa un autre cri, ses mains s'agrippant sur les coussins moelleux du canapé et Harry se précipita vers Carlisle totalement incohérent. Jasper lui envoya aussitôt une onde calmante, grimaçant sous le chaos de sentiments ingérables de son hôte, même toute sa famille réunie ne pouvait atteindre ce stade-là.

\- 'Mione, l'accouchement, les-

\- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital.

\- Peux pas, trop dangereux, vous êtes médecin !

Carlisle hésita un instant, il n'avait jamais fait dans l'accouchement, à part pour Bella, mais l'humaine allait vers une mort certaine avec Nessie et ils avaient la possibilité de la transformer en vampire. Là les enfants étaient humains et le médecin n'était pas sûr que transformer toutes les femmes sur le point d'accoucher en vampire soit un bon point sur son cv. Ce fut Esmée qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, attirant son attention sur elle et lui offrant un sourire des plus doux. Elle avait complètement confiance en son époux, Carlisle ne put qu'hocher la tête en se dirigeant vers Hermione qui gesticulait quelque peu, les yeux fermés avec force et les ongles laissant des traces net sur les tissus.

\- Emmett, Jasper, il faut la déplacer, Esmée va me chercher ne des serviette, autant que tu peux !

Un cri de la patiente le fit se crisper un peu plus devant l'urgence de la situation. Etait-ce normal que cela soit aussi rapide ? Une vague de calme provenant de Jasper le détendit et il lança un coup d'œil à son fils, inquiet qu'il ne saute sur l'humaine car après tout il allait y avoir du sang. Jasper était fasciné, son regard posé sur la femme qui allait mettre au monde, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine à un rythme effréné et les cheveux secoués dans ses mouvements de tête. Il était complètement déstabilisé par les émotions qui étreignait Hermione, s'il ressentait une légère peur émaner d'elle comme toute femme dans ces moments-là, une détermination brûlante, contagieuse, surpassait toutes les appréhensions ou les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle mettrait au monde ses enfants même si une armée de sorcier débarquait pour l'en empêcher.

\- Jasper !

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers son père qui désignait la table, immédiatement il la débarrassa du vase et de la petite nappe qu'elle avait, ignorant le bruit de verre brisé avant de se tourner vers les autres. Emmett aida son père à poser la futur mère dessus et à la déshabiller partiellement, le médecin s'agita un peu, donna des instruction à la sorcière qui les suivit à la lettre. Jasper comprit ce qu'il devait faire au moment où la douleur devint insoutenable pour la femme, il s'approcha pour lui attraper la man -qu'elle serra comme une démente et ce fut l'une des seules fois où il remercia d'être un vampire- et l'aider en échangeant une partie de la douleur par la joie d'Esmée qui jouait l'aide soignante auprès de son mari après être revenu avec la moitié des serviettes du manoir. Harry, pour sa part, marchait de long en large, agité et déconcentrant plus d'une fois Jasper dans la maîtrise de son don. Le vampire le signala dans un grognement à son père, ce dernier s'approcha d'Harry pour attirer son attention.

\- Vous devriez sortir Monsieur Potter.

\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question !

\- S'il vous plait, pour que tout se déroule bien, vous devez sortir, nous prendrons soin de votre amie, ne vous en faites pas, Emmett resteras avec vous.

\- Mais-

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER DEGAGEZ DE CETTE PIECE AVANT QUE JE ME LEVE POUR VOUS FAIRE SORTIR MOI-MÊME !

Il n'y avait rien à redire, Hermione avait une voix impressionnante sur le coup. L'ancien gryffondor eut une moue hésitante entre la bouderie et l'inquiétude, avant d'hocher la tête et sortir, laissant Jasper aider de nouveau pleinement la jeune femme. Emmett fut auprès de lui, un peu comme un garde du corps pour l'empêcher de se précipiter vers la porte au moindre cri, et le fixait entrain de faire des allers-retours, serrant et desserrant sa main sur une enveloppe désormais froissée. Voyant cela, Harry se força à poser la lettre après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas abîmé la bague, puis reprit ses allers-retours de plus en plus rapide tant que le stresse et l'anxiété grimpait en flèche. Il avait beau se concentrer sur les cris et les battements de cœur de son amie de l'autre côté de la porte pour se rassurer sur le ait qu'elle était encore en vie, l'angoisse de la perdre commençait à le bouffer de plus en plus.

\- Ginny, allez chercher Ginny.

Emmett l'observa un instant, puis hocha lentement la tête et disparut dans les couloirs. Harry cessa de marcher pour s'appuyer contre le mur, bras croisés et fixant la porte comme si c'était sa faute, la mâchoire tellement serrée que c'en était douloureux. Ce n'était pas de la colère, peut-être un mélange de peur et d'espoir grignoté par la joie teintée de crainte. Harry ne voulait pas crier victoire sans être certain que la mère et l'enfant restent en vie, les hurlements d'Hermione l'inquiétait sur le fait que cela soit possible, mais jusque là il n'avait jamais vécu d'accouchement alors il ne pouvait juger avec sérénité. Une exclamation surprise sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête dans cette direction, Ginny et Emmett revenaient, la jeune rousse soutenue par le vampire musclé et se crispant de plus en plus en entendant la troisième de leur bande se briser les cordes vocales à côtés.

\- Elle a encore assez de souffle pour hurler comme ça ?

Harry eut un sourire alors qu'il changeait un meuble du couloir en un fauteuil confortable dans lequel s'assit précautionneusement la jeune femme. Emmett ne fit aucun commentaire, les fois où ils utilisaient leurs baguettes devant les vampires restaient tout de même rare car il n'en avaient pas l'utilité à l'intérieur des murs, seuls Jasper et Emmett semblaient ne pas être dérangés par le phénomène, le reste de la famille avait déjà stalker Harry parce qu'il avait eut le malheur de réparer un vase qu'avait brisé Nessie en courant de partout. Edward restait un peu récalcitrant à rester ici, cependant il était fasciné par la magie lorsqu'il la voyait et cela il le faisait sentir en étant toujours dans les parages dès la moindre étincelle. Ce cas ne fut pas différent, le vampire si antipathique à Harry apparut presque soudainement au bout du couloir, annonçant que Rénesmée avait été laissée aux elfes et qu'il venait aux nouvelles.

\- Cela risque de prendre du temps, vous êtes sûr de vouloir restez ici ?

\- J'en suis certaine, je veux être là quand les portes s'ouvriront.

Edward hocha la tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur son père à travers la porte, apparemment l'accouchement se déroulait plutôt bien, deux elfes de maisons étaient venus prêter leur aide et le vampire ressentait que tout le manoir s'agitait. Ce fut les plus longues heures qu'ils leur fut donner de vivre ensemble, Ginny serrant la main de son frère de cœur, ce dernier essayant de s'encastrer dans le mur pour s'empêcher de se remettre à marcher de long en large et les deux autres vampires les observant sans savoir quoi leur dire pour les rassurer, Edward savait par expérience que ce qui se passait bien pouvait virer au cauchemars rapidement. Puis un cri qui n'appartenait pas à la mère fit bondir Ginny sur ses pieds, c'était un nourrisson qui s'époumonait à son tour dans la pièce, la rouquine saisit le bras de son ami, affichant le même sourire niais que celui-ci. Mais Hermione se remit rapidement à faire connaître sa douleur et s'ils avaient été rassuré, là ils recommençaient à s'inquiéter.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure plus tard pour qu'Esmée ouvre la porte, les invitants à entrer, Harry marcha au rythme de Ginny, ne voulant pas y être trop rapidement car il craignait toujours le pire. Ils virent Hermione, tout sourire et couverte de sueur, tenir dans ses bras un petit paquet de serviette douce d'où s'élevait des couinements reconnaissables. Elle s'était faites allonger de nouveau sur le canapé, des elfes avaient apporté des couvertures et tout le monde paraissait aller bien. Pourtant Harry remarqua le geste discret de Carlisle, se dirigeant vers lui, il ignora Ginny l'appeler alors qu'elle s'accroupissait auprès d'Hermione. Le vampire médecin tenait dans ses bras un autre paquet de serviette où était enveloppé une petite chose qui gigotait énormément.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus et eut la surprise de voir que le médecin le lui déposa dans les bras avec un grand sourire, s'il ne comprit pas les premières secondes, il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un nourrisson encore rouge et fripé, de grands yeux gris dont il découvrit des pigments bleu, une touffe de cheveux d'un roux clair et le sourire heureux d'un être qui découvrait la vie. Au moins un qui n'hurlait pas comme un dément, un petit bébé tout souriant. Harry voulu lui offrir à cet instant toute la terre et veiller sur ses nuits tant il était fasciné par ce petit bout d'homme.

\- Harry ? Tu me rends mon enfant s'il te plait ?

Des jumeaux. C'était à la fois surprenant et complètement attendu, les gênes des roux étaient après tout très résistants. C'est avec un sourire lui mangeant le visage que le brun vint s'asseoir proche de son amie, déposant l'enfant face à son jumeaux en remarquant que le deuxième s'il possédait la même touffe de cheveux roux, il avait cependant l'éclat chocolat de leur mère et des traits plus doux malgré la jeunesse. Certainement qu'avec ses sens vampiriques il pouvait faire la différences, il sut rapidement que c'était une fille et un garçon.

\- Alors ma belle, c'est quoi les noms de tes bouts de choux ?

\- A-Avec Ron en avait quelques idées.

La voix avait perdu un peu de force, pourtant il n'avait pas cette impression de sanglot qui accompagnait toujours la jeune mère lorsqu'elle évoquait son amour. Elle passa à Ginny qui hochait la tête, son regard s'était un peu voilé, pourtant la rouquine souriait toujours de joie devant la naissance, à Harry qui la fixa à son tour, émerveillé d'entendre ces petits cœurs battre si calmement après un tel effort.

\- Pour l'aîné, on avait pensé à Billy James. Et si c'était une fille, Molly Rose. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Je peux toujours… ?

\- Ces noms sont parfait 'Mione !

\- Maman aurait été heureuse.

\- Et Bill aussi.

\- Et puis ce sont des jumeaux, Fred et Georges auraient été tellement fier.

\- Je n'imagine pas les bêtises qu'ils auraient appris à tes enfants.

\- Hm, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu protéger mes bébés de la plupart de leurs farces.

Ils se mirent à évoquer la famille Weasley, formant des hypothèses sur comment ils auraient reçu cette naissance et Harry se rendit à l'évidence, depuis le début, ils n'avaient jamais effleurés le sujet de leurs pertes. Alors il orienta peu à peu la discutions sur tous ceux tombés durant cette guerre et cette traque sans sens, plus les noms coulaient et les hypothèses se formaient, plus son cœur se serrait. Mais quand ça arrivait, il n'avait qu'à relever son regard rubis pour le poser sur celui doré, calme, d'un Jasper veillant encore dans la chambre quand les autres étaient sortis. Avec ces petits cœurs battants juste à côté de lui, ces yeux qui le fixaient comme pour le protéger, Harry se dit que tout pouvait aller mieux. Que les choses s'arrangeaient.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrive demain soir ! Je vais rattraper mon retard de publication, j'vous nem dans une feuille de salade verte-

Pour les reviews, je vous remercie tous beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, je répondrais à tout le monde au chapitre de demain, encore désolé et merci d'avoir lu juste là !

A DEMAIN MES BISOUNOURS


	7. L'amour qui toque à la porte

Coucou !

Je crois que je devrais m'excuser, beaucoup, mais les choses ont un peu échappés à mon contrôle, alors laissez-moi vous dire ( _sans entrer dans les détails ou peut-être que si_ ) que Jessie s'excuse à genoux à côté de moi pendant que j'écris ça, qu'elle est impardonnable et que je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais vous faire accepter le fais qu'un des chiens de Jess' a avalé ma clé usb avec toutes mes histoire. Un chien. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant ma prof de maths en lui disant que mon chien a bouffé mon DM.

Qui a cru un jour à cette histoire ? Personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était l'excuse la plus bidon de la planète, fallait la vivre pour la comprendre apparemment. '-'

Du coup, j'ai dû attendre de retrouver mon pc portable ( _resté très inaccessible ces derniers temps, des raisons me gardant sans cesse dans les trains et avions afin d'effectuer divers voyages professionnels)_ , pour pouvoir vous poster la suite et pleurer ma clé usb. Et m'excuser aussi, beaucoup, pour vous avoir fais poireauter autant de temps, mais le rythme de publication va reprendre un rythme normal à partir de maintenant ( _Gosh', si je ne croise plus de chien démoniaque en tout cas, j'espère qu'il a eut beaucoup de mal à faire caca après !_ ), un chapitre tous les dimanche. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous poster deux chapitres à la suite, histoire qu'on ne me lance pas trop de tomates !

* * *

 **Le jeu de celui qui détourneras le regard**

* * *

Harry berçait l'un des enfants, levant un bref instant le regard sur Hermione qui grommela en changeant de position dans son lit, ses cheveux ébouriffés s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et sa moue ennuyée pendant son sommeil mériterait certainement une photo souvenir. Cependant la jeune mère était quelque peu fatiguée après l'accouchement alors le jeune vampire se dévouait à nourrir les nourrissons à trois heures du matin. Être un vampire avait du bon. Presque. Restait qu'à chaque fois qu'il devait prendre l'un des deux, il se lançait un sort de réchauffement afin de ne pas leur donner froid, si Billy restait calme en l'observant de ses grands yeux curieux, Molly gigotait sans cesse en baragouinant comme si elle essayait déjà de faire connaître son mécontentement sur son environnement. La petite rouquine deviendras très certainement pareillement à sa tante gâteuse, Ginny ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre une voix étrange à chaque fois qu'elle parlait aux bébés.

Une fois les deux rendormit, il sortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il y était rentré. La lune laissait ses rayons éclairer son chemin et bien que ce ne soit pas la pleine, elle avait cette lueur apaisante sur son être. Il voyait comme en plein jour aussi il ne lui fut pas difficile de deviner la silhouette menue de l'enfant Cullen, l'observant de ses grands yeux innocents et hésitant à l'approcher.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Rénesmée ?

La gamine secoua vivement la tête en tournant les talons et en s'enfuyant presque en courant. Haussant les épaules, l'ancien gryffondor se dit qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant. Annoncer la naissance des deux enfants était hors de question avant que les choses ne soient complètement calme, mais il avait toujours cette enveloppe sur lui et il hésitait à la déposer sur la table de nuit de sa meilleure amie. Le jeune vampire savait à qui demander conseil, aussi se glissa-t-il jusqu'à la bibliothèque où une lampe allumée le renseigna sur l'endroit où se tenait le médecin. Ce dernier l'entendit arriver, certainement plus habitué qu'aucun autre à ses déplacements silencieux, et lui offrit un sourire. Harry le lui rendit, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose, Harry ?

\- J'aimerais vous remercier en premier lieu, je ne m'en serais pas sortit sans vous et il y aurait eu des dégâts.

\- C'est tout naturel.

\- Mais sérieusement, vous êtes bien médecin ? Comment faites vous pour résister au sang ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais voulu être un vampire et lors de ma transformation j'étais tellement dégoûté d'être ce que je suis que j'ai essayé pendant longtemps d'y remédier.

\- Vous voulez dire…?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que boire du sang animal étanchait ma soif et je me suis tourné vers cela. Désormais je suis un vieux vampire végétarien, j'imagine que c'est tout cela combiné qui me fait résister au sang humain. Et vous, Harry ?

\- Oh, moi ? Eh bien j'ai la chance d'avoir des elfes de maisons et des colocataires plutôt dévoués à ce que je ne commence pas à avoir soif, généralement ils me nourrissent avant même que j'en ressente le besoin.

Carlisle eut un petit rire amusé. Harry vint s'asseoir en face de lui, remarquant le livre qu'il lisait, celui-ci parlant des clans de vampires et leur fonctionnement, cependant cela était d'un point de vue sorcier aussi Harry se demanda s'il y avait des choses justes dans tout ça. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les étagères, il avait ramené beaucoup de livre du Square, mais cette bibliothèque était également remplit de livre à leur arrivée, aussi avait-il des piles ici et là, rajoutant des coins coupés du monde dans ce lieu servant de refuge. Il semblait au jeune vampire qu'il avait toutes les catégories existante dans le royaume sorcier. Son attention se porta de nouveau sur le médecin, celui-ci l'observait sans se cacher, avec un sourire et un regard encourageant, il savait que le vampire brun n'était pas venu simplement pour le remercier même si c'était une reconnaissance sincère.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de compter sur l'avis d'un adulte. Je veux dire, on attendait toujours de moi à ce que je trouve les solutions et que je règle les problèmes, alors j'ai bien peu vécu mon enfance. Avec la Guerre, puis la Traque, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir grandit, pas dans le bon sens en tout cas et… Et…

\- Et vous avez besoin de quelqu'un de plus âgé pour vous apporter des conseils ?

\- C'est ridicule, je sais, je suis un vampire, je ne vais plus vieillir physiquement et il va falloir que je vieillisse mentalement, mais…

\- Mais pour ce soir vous n'êtes pas prêt à prendre une décision qui concerne vos amies, c'est cela ?

\- Est-ce que vous lisez dans les pensées, Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir là, cependant je connais le besoin de s'appuyer sur une épaule de temps en temps et de ce que j'ai vu de vous et vos amies, vous avez peur d'aller vers elles et les blesser plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'ai a mes côtés une femme et des enfants merveilleux, ils ont vécu bien des siècles avec moi alors nous connaissons nos forces et nos faiblesses, nous pouvons surmonter beaucoup si nous sommes ensemble. Même si vôtre amitié est forte, les humains sont fragiles, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'arrivez pas à vous faire à l'idée que vous pouvez vous aussi vous appuyer dessus alors que vous êtes physiquement le plus solide des trois.

\- Hn, je comprends pourquoi Hermione vous adore.

\- Allons, dites-moi plutôt quel est le problème qui vous taraude ce soir.

Au lieu de répondre directement, Harry déposa l'enveloppe sur la table, juste à côté du livre, laissant le vampire blond la prendre pour l'ouvrir et en observer l'anneau ainsi que le poème écrit, l'encre encore bien imprégnée au papier malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Froissé, quelque peu malmené, il était témoin de l'angoisse du rouquin lorsqu'il l'écrivit et de l'inquiétude du brun lors de la naissance, une enveloppe qui contenait tout l'amour des proches de la brune. Carlisle eut un doux sourire en relevant son regard sur le vampire brun, celui-ci eut simplement un regard quelque peu triste sans que cela ne prenne sur son expression entière.

\- Ron voulait lui donner, mais il est mort avant de pouvoir le faire. Est-ce que… Dois-je le donner à Hermione demain ? Ou est-ce que je dois attendre encore un peu ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez le lui donner demain, j'ai longuement discuté avec vos amies et elles commencent à faire leur deuil. Vous pouvez être tranquille, Hermione seras assez forte pour accepter cela aussi.

Harry hocha lentement la tête en reprenant l'enveloppe que lui tendait Carlisle. Il allait se relever et partir, cependant il sentit la main du vampire plus âgé attraper la sienne pour qu'il lui fasse face de nouveau, l'air inquiet du blond mit une boule dans la gorge au brun pendant un court instant.

\- Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là aussi Harry.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Carlisle, je saurais toujours où vous trouver dans ce manoir.

Le père hocha la tête en libérant sa prise, Harry le salua avant de quitter la pièce, amusé par la réaction du médecin. Peut-être que psychologue était une profession qu'il avait également exercé. Glissant la lettre dans l'une de ses poches, Harry vota pour le fait de traîner la petite Rénéesmée aux fées, certainement que l'enfant cesserait de le fuir ainsi, du moment qu'ils ne surgissaient pas devant elles, les fées les laisserait assister à leur rituel menstruel tout comme elles avaient donné la permission à Ginny, 'Mione et lui d'y assister il y a deux mois, ce fut un instant véritablement magique. Etrangement, proposer cela à Carlisle ne l'effleura pas le moins du monde, il se dirigea à l'endroit où il était certain de trouver les trois frères et l'enfant, proche du lac malgré l'heure tardive. Rénesmée ne semblait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et de ce qu'il savait des hybrides dans leur généralité, ils étaient censés grandir jusqu'à atteindre une taille leur permettant de se défendre convenablement, dans le cas de l'enfant d'Edward, le processus semblait avoir été stoppé brutalement.

Il secoua la tête doucement, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose dans le sujet et ne voulait pas mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Les trois Cullen levèrent immédiatement la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il sortit du manoir en laissant la porte se refermer sans la retenir, il voulait qu'ils sachent qu'il arrivait. Si l'on se fiait au physique, les quatre vampires auraient le même âge, cependant Harry savait qu'il était bien loin d'atteindre leur vécu. Rénesmée se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de son père qui l'observa approcher, l'animosité entre les deux buveur de sang s'était calmée à l'accouchement, cependant cela n'empêchait pas Jasper de grimacer en sentant leur sentiments respectif, le fait qu'ils aient tout les deux les yeux carmins devait y être pour quelque chose, Jasper penchait aussi sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop surprotecteur pour le bien de leurs proches.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Il n'ajouta rien avant de désigner la forêt. Edward échangea un regard avec Emmett tandis que Jasper emboitait déjà le pas à leur hôte, arrachant un sourire moqueur à ses deux frères. Jasper aimait ce qu'il ressentait auprès d'Harry, Edward n'avait pas voulu garder cela secret du reste de la famille et comme il avait accès aux pensées de son frère il en profitait quelque peu, après tout même si ce n'était qu'une fascination étrange, c'était utile de savoir que le don de Jasper ne se retournait pas contre lui tant qu'Harry Potter-Black se trouvait dans les parages. Après, Edward soupçonnait énormément son frangin de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près aux sentiments dudit Harry. Sur le trajet, Jasper ne leur lança qu'un regard noir, conscient de l'amusement qui s'affichait sans honte sur leur visage hilares.

Harry les conduit jusqu'à un bosquet au cœur de la forêt, c'était comme si les arbres avaient cessés de pousser pour arriver simplement à hauteur d'épaule d'homme, cela sur un diamètre d'une vingtaine de mètres. Se plaçant face au bosquet, Jasper d'un côté et les deux autres frères de l'autre, Harry lança un sourire à l'enfant qui se blottissait contre son père, toujours aussi silencieuse. Quelque chose bougea entre les feuilles et un petit être virevolta rapidement jusqu'au brun aux yeux carmin, attirant toutes leurs attention sur lui et la créature. Une petite femme au tintement aigue sembla dire quelque chose, mais même avec leurs sens surdéveloppés aucun d'entre eux ne comprit de quoi il était question, Harry se contenta de présenter les trois vampires et l'hybride l'accompagnant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les priver de votre beauté bien plus longtemps, des êtres aussi magnifiques que vous méritent un public qui puisse vous admirer à votre juste valeur.

Ils virent distinctivement la petite fée rougir en faisant quelques gestes de la main semblant dire "Cela passe pour cette fois-ci, mais c'est la dernière", puis se mit à piailler en direction des arbustes. Harry leur fit signe de s'asseoir alors qu'un nuage de luciole s'envolait dans un ballet étrange. L'air frais de la nuit se mit à se réchauffer, emplit d'une magie aussi ancienne que puissante, coupant le souffle aux vampire et émerveillant l'enfant. Rénesmée, au vue de son âge et de l'innocence qu'elle dégageait, fut invité à danser parmi elle, un peu tirée par une dizaine de petit-être tenant à ce que l'enfant participe à leur rituel. Si Edward s'en inquiéta, Harry le rassura immédiatement en posant une main sur son bras, ce que fêtait les fées était la vie, leurs propres enfants en bonnes santé et certainement accordaient-elles des étincelles de bonheur à l'hybride.

Si le spectacle était fascinant, Jasper ne détournait que très peu son regard d'Harry. Les fées s'amusaient à amener des fleurs dans leurs cheveux, faisant quelques peu râler Emmett, cependant l'expression de joie intense de Rénesmée ne permettait pas que quiconque mette fin à ce qui se produisait. Mais Jasper regardait Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'œil aussi, un peu surpris d'une telle attention fixe, avant de comprendre que le vampire réagissait à la magie et cela le fit rougir. Détournant le regard, il se concentra sur les fées, manquant le sursaut d'Edward qui se tourna à demi vers le benjamin de ses frères, déstabilisé d'avoir été soudainement coupé de toutes ses pensées .

Les habitants de la demeure furent témoins d'un étrange phénomènes du " Tu me suis, je te fuis. Tu me fuis, je te suis". Cela avait commencé au retour du rituel des fées, Harry avait gagné la confiance de la jeune Rénesmée, cette dernière babillant joyeusement sur tout ce que les êtres de magies avaient dit, brandissant comme un trophée la jeune fée bleue qui ne voulait plus quitter la gamine. Et Jasper suivait Harry pendant le trajet, regardant ailleurs lorsque celui-ci tournait son regard vers lui, puis se remettant à le fixer quand leur hôte ramenait son attention sur l'enfant. Cela amusait Emmett, cela inquiétait Edward. Cela semblait réellement bête. Mais aucun ne s'en souciait réellement.

Pendant la journée, Harry quittait parfois avec précipitation une pièce à peine quelques secondes avant que Jasper n'y pénètre, essayant très fort de ne pas donner l'impression de s'enfuir malgré que tous le pense. La première fois que cela arriva, Hermione fut coupée en pleine phrase sur ses bébés, Ginny à ses côtés hochant la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait et Harry une tasse de thé à la main observait tout heureux les nourrissons dans les bras des jeunes femmes. Il s'était enfui avec sa tasse, choquant ses deux meilleures amies qui avaient ensuite fixées Jasper comme s'il avait deux tête, gênant le vampire blond.

Puis il y avait aussi quand Harry observait Jasper de loin, Esmée remarqua cela parfois, leur hôte s'arrêtait en haut des escaliers du Hall à peine assez longtemps pour qu'elle remarque sa présence, ses yeux rouge posés sur son fils avec une expression indescriptible, puis Jasper disparaissait soit à la suite de ses frères, soit en se figeant un instant pour se retenir de se retourner et changeant de pièce. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à tout le monde pour comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient pensés être une bénigne attraction, se développait rapidement. Cela faisait jaser les filles entre elles, rendait hilares un Carlisles et un Emmett ayant l'impression que leur fils et frère redevenait un de ces adolescents pré-pubère ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait exactement. Et Edward ne disait rien, juste un pli soucieux sur son visage, visible de temps en temps.

Les repas du soir était un calvaire pour les deux vampires, entre les ricanements des autres et le fait qu'ils s'évitaient du regard tout en essayant de s'observer sans que l'autre ne le sache n'était pas une mince affaire. Ce n'était que lorsque qu'Harry avait un des nourrissons dans les bras, embrassant l'une de ces mains qui se levaient ou leurs bouilles si expressives, qu'ils restaient ensemble. Jasper prenant parfois appuie sur le mur derrière le brun tout en l'observant avec cet air bienveillant qui ne l'avait que très peu quitté, Harry qui sentait un frisson lui parcourir le corps sans chercher à se dégager, restant simplement dans ce silence apaisé qu'ils ne possédaient que dans ces moments-là.

Puis Blaise débarqua, un peu à l'improviste il fallait bien l'avouer. Il passa la cheminée du salon quand le trio d'or bichonnaient les bébés dans l'un de ces rares instants où Jasper avait pris place sur un canapé sans qu'Harry n'essaie de s'enfuir. Les flammes rugirent d'un seul coup pour le faire passer, les sorcières habituées ne tournèrent qu'un regard méfiant vers l'intrus alors qu'Harry mettait Molly dans les bras de la rouquine et que Jasper bondissait sur ses pieds, déjà en position d'attaque. Le noir arriva avec trois bouteilles d'alcools et un panier remplit de garnitures qui se rependit au sol lorsqu'il se pris les pieds dans le tapis juste devant la cheminée. Harry fut tout de suite là afin de le rattraper, se retrouvant avec un Blaise dans les bras.

\- Sincèrement Harry, tu devrais retirer ce tapis avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.

\- Content de te voir Blaise, tu va bien ?

\- Et comment ! J'ai un total accès à la nouvelle ruelle sorcière, alors je vous ai ramené des petits cadeaux !

Harry recula d'un pas, se retrouvant contre un torse chaud. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui c'était, mais à peine ce contact eut lieu, qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui, la porte de la pièce se refermant lui confirmant que Jasper venait de quitter la pièce. Blaise le fixa un court instant, puis rassembla les friandises d'un coup de baguette, allant saluer les deux gryffondors encore assises avec les nourrissons. Il félicita la mère, priant à demi-mot pour que les bambins ne ressemblent pas aux jumeaux Weasley, puis étala tout un attirail qui ravit les deux humaines, ainsi que du vin de sureau qui manquait affreusement dans ce manoir.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi entre eux sans que personne ne vienne, ni même Edward qui faisait un point d'honneur à toujours au moins apercevoir les rares visiteurs du lieu. Mais les filles allèrent seules au repas, Harry allant avec Blaise faire un tour du propriétaire, installant des charmes en combinant leurs magies, insufflant au verre ébréché de la protection une couche supplémentaire. Il fallut une heure à Blaise pour aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Le mec qui m'as presque tué d'un regard parce que je m'appuyais sur toi.

\- Oh.

Harry scella ses lèvres, Blaise était un ami, peut-être pas l'un de ceux qu'il se serait fait en d'autres circonstances, mais le fait était là. Pour un sujet qu'il n'avait même pas abordé avec Hermione ou Carlisle, il trouvait difficile de le faire avec le black, pourtant c'était tout autant facile puisqu'il savait l'ancien serpentard bisexuel et que celui-ci ne vivait pas sous son toit. Et puis Blaise pourrait comprendre la relation ambigüe, il avait vécu pratiquement la même avec Théodore d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté une fois.

\- Aller Potter, je n'ai aucun journal à contacter pour annoncer que le Survivant est gay, je ne pense pas que ça fasse plus de bruit que le fait d'être devenu un vampire.

\- Très drôle, c'est juste Jasper.

\- _Juste_ ? J'ai cru qu'il allait m'étriper !

\- C'est un vampire que j'ai accepté avec sa famille, ils sont sympa et il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour les filles et les bébés ? Ou tu as complètement craqué pour son joli minois ?

Le gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lui lançant un regard ennuyé. Blaise éclata simplement de rire, lui tapotant l'épaule avant de réciter une formule, agitant sa baguette. Le sujet ne fut pas de nouveau abordé, ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit pour mettre en place toutes les protections nécessaires avant de rentrer, l'ombre du vampire blond se dessinant sous la lune blafarde et Harry s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer réellement, la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses cheveux légèrement secoué par le vent, son regard perçant, ses bras croisés, ses jambes un peu écartées pour lui permettre un équilibre solide. Sa concentration glissante vers il-ne-voulait-pas-savoir-où se redressa dans un sursaut pour revenir croiser les yeux jaunes du vampire et ils se fixèrent l'instant d'un souffle. Puis Jasper retourna dans le manoir, échappant à son regard avec une vivacité surprenante.

\- Si tu me répète que c'est "juste Jasper" je te jure que je t'obligerais à lire des romans à l'eau de roses pour filles en manque d'amour afin de prouver à quel point t'es un idiot.

Il n'eut rien à répondre à cela, simplement un sourire un peu maladroit et un soupir perturbé franchissant ses lèvres. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, peut-être que pour tout le monde cela sautait aux yeux, mais pour lui il voulait prendre son temps, savourer, hésiter et douter, simplement pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était libre de le faire sans que cela n'entraîne la personne dans un combat à mort contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire un peu plus amusé. Après tout, il avait l'éternité désormais et cela lui mit un baume au cœur parce qu'il s'en rendait réellement compte.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Pitit chapitre tout gentil, tout meugnon sans grande prétention. Un instant de calme on va dire.

Bien, maintenant je vais passer aux réponses de review aux anonymes.

* * *

 **Elendil :** ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ton pseudo ! Merci pour le compliment, ne tant fait pas, des jumeaux roux ça ne peux être que des farceurs ! Pour Harry, il va rapidement devoir se concentrer sur autre chose, tu verras ça avec le prochain chapitre :3

 **Flo :** Hey hey ! Bonne année à toi aussi, merci d'être venue lire et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite est à hauteur de ton attente ! Bisous à toi aussi :)

 **Marie** : Bonne année également ! Comment ils les ont trouvés ? C'est pas pour prochainement ! Pour savoir qui est le sorcier... Hmm, tu parles du quel ? Celui qui va venir skouatter chez Harry ou celui qui as attaqué les Cullen ? On ne le sais pas avant le chapitre 9. Souffrez bien en attendant ! (Sadique mode activé) Merci d'être passé et de m'avoir laissé une review !

 **Aniar :** Bonne et heureuse année également. Merci pour le compliment, j'aime bien faire un Ryry National qui montre les dents sans vraiment mordre. Pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a tout de même dû tuer des sorciers et cela va le rattraper.

 **Lily :** Merci ! Et pour ta review aussi !

* * *

 _ **Bien, au chapitre suivant mes crêpes norvégiennes !**_


	8. L'amour qui gronde tout bas

Alors, le début du chapitre a été réécrit en l'honneur de Mayawene qui ne cessait de râler pour son Jacob. ça m'as bien amusée et j'ai adorée, alors je le lui dédie ! Du coup vous pouvez la remercier, normalement je voulais encore faire ma sadique sur ce sujet en semant quelques petites graines ici, mais je vais être gentille et être méchante plus tard.

Juste un truc, j'ai détesté faire ce chapitre. ( _Pas le début hein_ ). C'est vrai quoi, faut faire bouger les choses, mais il y a des trucs dedans qui m'ont fait grincer des dents. ( _Par exemple : J'ai du mal à faire participer tous les personnages et ce depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, il y en a qui doivent être présent à certains moment pour la suite, mais c'est agaçant de les mettre au coin sans les faire vraiment intervenir parce que leur donner trop d'importance pourrait changer les choses_ ) et je trouve que c'est plutôt rapide avec les précédentes actions, mais comme je l'ai dis, il faut secouer le bocal, parce que je risque de traîner très longtemps si je ne le fais pas, un jour je vous posterez une histoire qui a mis au supplice plusieurs de mes amies lectrices, la plupart m'ont maudites sur dix générations parce que la moindre action prenait dix ans à venir. '-'

Donc ce chapitre réponds à cette question existentielle : _Où est passé Jacob ?_

* * *

 **Tu ne sais pas** _ **qui**_ **je suis en réalité**

* * *

La douleur fut la première chose dont il pris conscience lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Tous ses os avaient été cassés et remis en place de manière rapide, voir tordue, de façon que chacun de ses mouvements ne soit qu'une épreuve sans nom. Serrant les dents, fermant un instant fortement les paupières, il compta jusqu'à trois pour ne pas émettre le moindre gémissement de souffrance, avant de rouvrir ses yeux, observant ceux qui l'entouraient.

Attachés comme du bétail par les poignets au plafond, la plupart des présents n'avaient pas repris connaissance depuis qu'il était là, il y avait eu quelques enfants, mais ceux-là disparaissaient très vite car leurs présences dérangeaient leurs tortionnaires. Il secoua un instant la tête, essayant de se frotter la tempe à son bras tendu afin d'enlever le sang tombant sur son œil, Seth en face de lui poussa un gémissement piteux, soulevant difficilement ses paupières pour croiser son regard et il se figea, avant d'essayer de faire un sourire rassurant. Peut-être y arriva-t-il, peut-être se loupa-t-il, ce qui est sûr c'est que le jeune loup retomba dans la douce torpeur de l'inconscience à peine celle-ci quittée.

Au départ, Jacob avait essayé d'appeler ses proches pour savoir qui était là, si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il se passait, mais on l'avait rapidement fait taire, alors il ne tentait pas le diable. Parfois ils posaient des questions auxquels il ne comprenait pas le sens, parfois ils frappaient sans se soucier d'avoir ces fichus réponses, seulement pour se défouler, passer leurs nerfs sur des personnes ne pouvant se défendre. Le loup était en colère, il avait mal et l'envie de déchiqueter ces hommes et femmes sans scrupules le rongeait violemment, surtout lorsqu'ils les voyaient s'en prendre à Seth, le faisant réagir férocement. Malheureusement maintenant qu'ils savaient que Seth était une connaissance à lui, ils s'arrangeaient pour toujours frapper le jeune loup plus que les autres prenant un plaisir malsain à les torturer en même temps.

Jacob détestait ça, se retrouver enchaîné sans que sa force lupine ne l'aide, ne rien comprendre à la situation, ne reconnaître personne d'autre autour de lui. Ne pas savoir si son imprégnée était en sécurité. Lors de ses rares rêves quand il ne sombrait pas dans l'inconscience suite à une séance douloureuse, il voyait la jeune enfant dansante dans un bosquet, entourée de luciole et riante. Il s'accrochait à cela autant qu'il pouvait, encourageant Seth de regards ou de sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'on viendrait le chercher même s'il doutait. Qui viendrait ? Edward devait être heureux d'être débarrassé de lui, si jamais il avait survécu. Et Bella, sa douce amie, est-ce qu'elle le recherchait ? Pour la meute, Seth lui avait dit. Ils sont les deux derniers, Paul était mort suite à une séance trop sanglante et même s'ils se régénéraient rapidement, ils n'étaient pas à toutes épreuves.

Leurs questions tournaient toujours autour de sorciers. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Certainement les mêmes êtres qui bougeaient des morceaux de bois pour envoyer un éclair rouge vif amenant une douleur vicieuse au sein de leurs corps, se glissant sur les muscles pour les presser, tordant leurs boyaux d'une main froide. Si c'était ça des sorciers, il n'aimait pas trop le concept, les anciens avaient tellement été persuadés que seuls les vampires posaient problème ici bas, ils n'avaient jamais envisagé de ne pas être les seules créatures. Seth et lui faisaient croire qu'ils en connaissaient, parce qu'au premier jour quand l'un des enchaînés avait répondu ne pas en connaître, ils l'avaient exécutés sur place. Mais ils n'avaient pas de nom à donner et cela ça rendait fou leurs geôliers.

Cependant il sentait que cette nuit-là serait différente des autres, une sorte d'instinct d'alpha qui le forçait à rester éveillé, ne sachant pas exactement si ce serait bénéfique ou un autre drame. Ce fut en premier des ombres se glissant aussi silencieusement que possible dans les couloirs désaffectés du semblant d'entrepôt où ils se trouvaient, avant qu'il n'y eut des cris et des éclats de lumière plus ou moins vive, envoyant des ondes effrayantes jusqu'à lui. Ce fut trois personnes se précipitant dans la pièce où il était avec certainement une dizaine d'autres personnes, commençant à détacher les prisonniers qui lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait un combat juste à côté.

\- Jacob Black, est-ce que Jacob Black est ici ?

Il émit un grognement, si ces gens-là les détachaient, c'est qu'ils étaient des alliés, n'est-ce pas ? Ce fut un homme plus grand que les deux autres, une chevelure blonde retenu dans une queue de cheval serrée qui le libéra, l'odeur qu'il dégageait superposait le sang et la puissance à la fois. Répétant la question, Jacob ne put qu'hocher la tête, sa mâchoire de travers ne permettait pas vraiment la formation de mots compréhensible et ce fut d'un mouvement sec, sans pitié, qu'il la lui remit en place. Les traits impassibles du blond ne frémirent même pas lorsqu'il lui broya le bras, à croire qu'il était en béton. Puis il fut traîné, plus que porté, vers une porte, le blond lui expliquant que des amis à lui l'attendaient et qu'il devait être évacué en priorité. L'image de Seth, toujours attaché et inconscient malgré le travail des deux coéquipiers de l'homme, le fit se débattre en tendant un bras vers le dernier membre de sa meute, sa langue semblait trop enflée pour parler.

\- S-Se- !

\- C'est l'un des vôtres ?

L'indien hocha la tête dans un soupir de soulagement, le blond s'arrêta de marcher, lançant un coup d'œil glacial vers ses coéquipiers, ceux-ci furent rejoins par quatre autres des leurs les aidant à rassembler les personnes à terre et gémissantes ou aidant à détacher ceux encore suspendu.

\- Neville ! Prends le jeune avec toi, c'est sûrement une connaissance à Potter aussi.

\- Compris chef !

\- Ne traînez pas, plus vous resterez, plus vite vous devrez faire face à leurs renforts.

Un jeune homme musclé détacha le jeune loup rapidement, le portant avec facilité sur son épaule tant le membre de sa meute avait perdu de poids et semblait fragile. Jacob ferma les yeux, apaisé de savoir leur calvaire enfin terminé. Ou presque. Au détour d'une pièce, il fut violemment poussé contre un mur, Seth atterrissant sur lui sans douceur et il n'eut qu'à lever les yeux pour voir leurs deux sauveurs en position de combat, morceau de bois brandit et grondant des mots en latin incompréhensible de son point de vue. Face à eux trois personnes tremblaient, la peur qu'ils transpiraient était parfaitement détectable malgré le fait qu'il soit humain à l'heure actuel. Jacob s'en délectait. Les deux sorciers bougeaient en total synchronisation, comme s'ils avaient toujours combattu ensemble, partageant une confiance totale dans leur partenaire et malgré le contexte, malgré le danger de l'instant, le loup trouva cela magnifique. Les visages éclairés par les reflets des éclairs de diverses couleurs, leur air concentrés tel des danseurs sur le point de s'élancer dans leur plus important spectacle.

Deux minutes. C'est le temps qu'ils leur fallut pour envoyer les empêcheurs de se carapater tranquillement dire bonjour au sol pour un certain temps. Le blond vint l'aider à se relever, agitant un instant sa baguette sur eux deux et Jacob sentit son corps bien plus léger soudainement, ce fut plus facile pour lui de suivre le rythme malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Le nommé Neville se moqua gentiment du blond sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant, ce qui sembla plus faire sourire son coéquipier que râler.

* * *

La plupart de son temps libre, il le passait loin de son bureau et cette fois-ci il aurait préféré être dans cette pièce quand le mot arriva, le prévenant du débarquement de plusieurs personnes à la fois. Mais il était trop occupé à observer Jasper jouant avec Rénesmée dehors, près du lac, caché derrière une fenêtre, pourtant il savait que le blond l'avait déjà remarqué. Edward était assis avec Esmée dans l'herbe, Emmett étant déjà partit faire un tour de demeure, toujours à la recherche de ce groupe manquant, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu Harry. Et si les centaures refusaient la présence des vampires ici ? Certes il était chez lui et il invitait qui il voulait, cependant il préférait éviter le plus possible les conflits.

Blaise se trouvait à discuter chiffon en compagnie d'Hermione, leur ami avait passé le reste de la nuit ici après avoir posé des repousse vampire sur sa chambre, au grand damne d'Harry qui lui avait répété que ce n'était pas du genre de Jasper d'égorger les innocents, même s'il pensait lesdits innocents comme obstacle à son couple pour la simple raison que couple il n'y a pas. Il avait sortit pas mal d'arguments dans le genre, cependant Blaise avait tenu à posé ces protections par "mesure de sécurité au cas où" et Harry se voyait l'accès interdit à une pièce de son manoir pour les prochains jours. Fichu seprentard.

Il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment où Esmée se redressa en portant ses mains à sa bouche dans une expression à la fois horrifiée et peinée, Edward se précipita à attraper sa fille en la forçant à poser sa tête contre lui tout en reculant. C'est Jasper qui s'approcha, une autre personne s'avança également, ses vêtements couvert de sang et la chevelure blonde quelque peu malmenée. De dos, de loin et depuis le temps il n'avait presque aucune chance de le reconnaître, surtout en étant persuadé qu'il était mort. Cependant cette démarche, ce maintien altier _si particulier_ et le putain de fait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cet homme-là de sitôt le fit pousser un grognement. Cela fit sursauter Jasper, levant son regard vers lui, il écarquilla les yeux.

L'arrivée d'Harry ne se fit pas comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré, dans un éclat de magie devant la surprise d'avoir des intrus sur son territoire. Jasper put voir le moindre de ses mouvements, comme un félin ramassé, prêt à bondir sur sa proie, Harry ouvrit lentement la fenêtre et bondit, sans un seul bruit. Il se réceptionnait à peine au sol une seconde plus tard, attirant le regard des vampires présent, qu'il était déjà sur l'homme faisant face à Jasper, le retournant pour envoyer son poing dans ce visage, le craquement de la mâchoire si audible qu'il se répercuta un instant parmi eux et le Cullen blond savait qu'Harry avait retenu son coup. La colère, froide, implacable, l'envie de tuer si bien contrôlée qui frôlait la surface, les dents serrées, mais le grondement vibrant dans sa gorge, le regard rouge sombre totalement concentré sur sa proie, sa magie crépitant le long de son corps _._ Jasper n'aurait pas dû, mais il le trouva magnifique.

\- Harry arrête ! Par Merlin tu va le tuer, arrête !

Ce ne fut que quand le jeune homme brun inconnu au bataillon se jeta sur leur hôte pour lui retirer sa prise qu'ils réagirent, Edward confia sa fille à sa mère et se précipita sur le jeune vampire avec son frère, l'éloignant de l'homme blond étendu au sol, deux autres poings lui avaient ouvert l'arcade et explosé le nez. En fait, ils n'auraient pas étaient si rapide si Charles n'était pas présent à les supplier d'intervenir également. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jasper attrapa Harry par les cheveux pour le forcer à poser son front sur le sien, captant ainsi son regard légèrement hésitant à l'envoyer paître aussi pour achever cet homme, mais il finit par se détendre complètement, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens pendant un court instant, puis s'échappant de sa prise afin de faire face aux arrivants, bien plus calme, néanmoins toujours prêt à régler son cas à celui qui se redressait avec l'aide du jeune homme brun.

\- Neville, content de te revoir.

\- Mec, tu m'as fichu la frousse.

\- Il est vrai que vous êtes impressionnant en vampire Lord Potter.

Le regard carmin se posa sur l'homme, le réduisant momentanément au silence bien plus efficacement que toutes les méthodes utilisées jusque là. Si Harry le tuait maintenant, peu importait ses actions, ses combats, personne ne dénoncerait le gryffondor même s'ils n'approuveraient pas et ironiquement il trouvait cela de bonne guerre. Son sourire amer attisa un peu la colère du jeune vampire et Jasper dû poser une main sur son épaule pour lui éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Neville passa du blond à son ami de Poudlard, se demandant s'il devait intervenir, cependant l'homme leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il gérait, après tout il était normal qu'il soit celui faisant le premier pas pour enterrer la hache de guerre, c'était lui l'ayant brandit.

\- Je vous pensais enclin aux secondes chances et aux pardons.

\- Jamais pour un type de votre genre, Malfoy !

\- Lord Malfoy.

\- Oh _pitié_ , vous n'avez plus rien d'un Lord depuis votre séjour à Azkaban, mon seul regret voyez-vous c'est le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs pour s'occuper de votre cas.

\- Passons. Je suis venu en ami cette fois-ci Lord Potter.

\- Et je refuse que vous restiez plus longtemps sur mes terres !

\- Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides, pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je vous ramène deux personnes que vous connaissez.

Charles, silencieux, fit signe à ses deux aurors de confiance qui lévitaient les blessés afin qu'Harry puisse les voir. Deux personnes, l'un semblait sortir d'une séance de torture plutôt virulente, mais ses sens toujours en alertes et il fixait la troupe avec cette étincelle dans le regard de celui ayant retrouvé sa raison de vivre et l'autre était jeune, atteignant à peine l'âge où lui-même s'était fait transformé en vampire, l'état inquiétant et l'inconscience qui lui collait à la peau n'était pas bon signe. Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir chacun de leurs traits, observer le grain mât de leur peau et convenir au fait qu'il ne les connaissait ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane.

\- C'est qui ?

Le blond sembla perdre de sa superbe un court instant, mais ce n'était pas le seul, Neville à ses côtés ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et même Charles haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa chevelure. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Edward attira leur attention d'un claquement de langue que tous se détendirent. Enfin, surtout leurs envahisseurs.

\- C'est Jacob et Seth, des changeurs. Esmée, tu devrais aller chercher Carlisle et rester avec Rénesmée, je pense que nos amis on besoin de soin et ça va être douloureux pour eux.

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- Harry, s'il te plait.

Leur hôte fixa un instant Edward, une longue seconde où ils retinrent leur souffle, avant que la détermination du plus jeune ne vacille et qu'il pousse un long soupir, s'appuyant sans y faire réellement attention contre Jasper, droit et solide comme un roc, ce dernier lui serrant simplement un peu plus son épaule sans lui faire mal.

\- Très bien, dans deux heures je veux tous vous voir dans le salon et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit entre-temps, je vous étripe sans retenue.

Il se détourna, chassant la main de Jasper, pour retourner au manoir. Il ne craignait pas réellement une attaque venant des arrivants, pour la simple raison qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Charles, Neville et… Et en Jasper, évidemment. C'est dans son bureau qu'il se réfugia, ne lançant qu'un regard méprisant au tas de papier entassé sur le meuble en bois avant de remarquer la petite note au sol à deux pas de sa cheminée. Se penchant, il la ramassa avant de reconnaître l'écriture serrée de Neville lui annonçant qu'il ramenait des connaissances et qu'il arrivait avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait, mais qu'il ne devait pas l'attaquer à vue. Un petit rire secoua le vampire, un peu trop tard pour le lire.

Sa porte s'ouvrit et il reconnut le pas feutré de son Cullen préféré, il ne le regarda même pas, préférant malmener la note en la déchirant en petit morceau qu'il jeta dans le feu, la salamandre s'y trouvant se régala pendant les premières secondes et un silence s'installa. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir le vampire appuyé sur le mur avec cet éternel air qui disait qu'il veillait sur lui, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement de quoi on pouvait le protéger à l'heure actuelle.

\- Jacob et Seth sont sous les soins de Carlisle et d'Hermione qui tenait à aider, les enfants sont avec Ginny et Esmée, Emmett n'est toujours pas rentré et Edward, ainsi que Blaise, veille à ce que tes invités restent dans le petit salon avec la plupart de tes elfes. Il y règne une ambiance à découper au couteau.

\- J'arrive.

\- Est-ce que tu va bien ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je ne ressent plus tes émotions, à partir du moment où tu a cessé de le frapper ça a été un silence total.

\- Ce doit être une bonne chose.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

Le vampire brun se tourna enfin vers lui, les sourcils froncés, avant de sursauter en se rendant compte que Jasper était juste derrière lui. Il paraissait agacé, ses mains se tendirent pour attraper son visage, l'empêchant de reculer et son regard ambré se plongeant dans le sien, le coupant de tout ce qui n'était pas Jasper. Une des mains lui caressa la joue, l'autre se glissa sur sa nuque, une simple pression lui suffit pour qu'il s'avance encore et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un simple touché. Puis Jasper se recula avec un sourire presque tendre.

\- Je préfère.

\- Que-

Le vampire se contenta de poser sa main sur le torse du plus jeune, lui faisant comprendre que la barrière l'empêchant de lire ses sentiments n'était plus en place et cela le fit rougir une nouvelle fois. Harry s'échappa d'entre ses mains pour détaler vers la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de la fermer et entendit distinctement le rire de Jasper en le voyant faire. Il fut dans le salon en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "Chocogrenouille", se cognant violemment contre Edward qui ouvrait la porte comme s'il avait entendu son arrivée. En même temps, il n'avait pas fait dans le discret.

\- Harry ?

Il secoua la tête au son de la voix de Neville, essayant de remettre ses idées en place, à la vue d'Edward blanchissant de plus en plus, il lui vint à l'idée qu'un vampire pouvait certainement tomber dans les pommes. Mais le Cullen lui jeta un regard mortel, lui faisant signe que tous l'attendaient pour la suite des évènement et son regard rougeoyant fit échos au sien. Si jamais le blond représentait un danger pour sa famille, il n'accepterait pas sa présence ici plus longtemps et Harry hocha la tête, d'accord avec cette idée. Blaise n'était plus dans la pièce, certainement retourné auprès des enfants. Puis il vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, faisant face aux trois aurors, dont Charles, debout derrière le canapé où se tenait assis Neville et le Lord Malfoy, bien trop proche pour que cela ne lui saute pas directement aux yeux, lui faisant contracter sa mâchoire dans une contrariété bien visible.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ?

\- Vous aviez dit connaître un certain Jacob Black, alors nous avons organisé des descentes sur les repères signalés par nos espions pour le retrouver afin de le ramener auprès de vous le plus rapidement possible.

\- Et je vous en remercie, mais cela n'explique pas la présence de cet homme ici.

\- Lucius Malfoy est l'un de nos plus efficaces auror, il est celui ayant dirigé la mission et ayant garantit son succès.

Le regard rouge du vampire se posa sur l'homme, se tenant droit, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à affronter son animosité avec noblesse. Le masque qu'il avait placé semblait tellement parfait qu'Harry eut un doute sur le bien fondé d'avoir permit qu'il respire dans ce lieu, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres, son expression se fit mauvaise et même Neville se tendit comme un ressort alors que Charles et ses hommes de mains empoignaient leurs baguettes dans l'optique de se protéger au premier mouvement.

\- Quel dommage que plus aucun de vos allié ne soit encore en vie, Malfoy, je dois reconnaître que j'aurais rejoins les Exterminateur juste pour me débarrasser d'insecte dans vôtre genre.

\- Il est bon de voir que vous avez appris à tenir rancœur, Lord Potter.

\- Je pense que cela a bien servit à votre femme et votre fils.

Le masque de Lucius se fissura un bref instant, assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience que c'était un sujet douloureux pour l'homme. Harry ne pensa pas un seul instant à culpabiliser, cet ancien mangemort le rendait antipathique et ce depuis leur première rencontre, la colère était venue après, mais aujourd'hui c'était une véritable envie de le tuer, de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge pour entendre ses dernières suppliques, son dernier souffle. De sentir son sang chaud couler le long de son œsophage. Cependant le Lord se leva en remettant rapidement ce masque d'émotion qu'avait pendant longtemps revêtit Draco tout en n'étant qu'une pâle copie, Harry ne fit aucun geste, la baguette qu'il reconnaissait être celle du sorcier se trouvait entre les doigts de Neville et il laissa Lucius s'avancer de quelques pas dans le salon. Avant qu'il ne s'agenouille devant lui, posant un genoux à terre et baissant son visage. L'ancien gryffondor eut la désagréable impression de se revoir dans une des visions de Tom avec des mangemorts lui baisant les pieds.

\- J'aimerais vous montrer ma gratitude pour ma-

\- Relevez-vous tout de suite.

\- Monsieur Po-

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et bondit sur ses jambes pour le relever d'un seul coup, un long frisson glacé lui descendant le long de son corps. Si Malfoy père parut surpris, il ne le fut pas autant que les autres présents qui avaient dû penser qu'il se délecterait du spectacle d'un de ses anciens ennemis à ses pieds. Mais il était Harry Potter malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le sadisme ou la joie malsaine ne faisait pas partie de son être. Pas totalement du moins.

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça si vous voulez que je supporte votre présence, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas vôtre maître !

Si l'incompréhension se dessina un instant sur les traits aristocrates, elle fut bien vite chassée et ce fut un éclat nouveau qui fit briller sont regard gris. Le vieux Lucius Malfoy, opportuniste et Serpentard revint à la surface, se dégageant avec toute la force d'un simple humain, mais ne reculant pas d'un seul pas. C'était le Lord qu'il avait affronté dans son enfance. Derrière lui Neville se releva avec vivacité, le regard effrayé, pressentant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas plaire, Charles recula, surpris par la magie qui se mit à faire trembler les tableaux de la pièce et Edward se contenta de rester impassible malgré le fait qu'il se mordait la lèvre, son regard passant des meubles au vampire sorcier.

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies, Potter ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pleutre pensant à sa sécurité, tellement effrayé de se retrouver devant un autre adversaire ! Préférant garder sa puissance comme un égoïste, sacrifiant ses amis les uns après les autres pour survivre !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?!

\- Vous vous êtes volontairement fait transformé en vampire ! L'immortalité vous plaisait tant que ça ? Vous n'êtes pas différent de mon ancien maître, lui au moins savait se salir les mains pour conserver sa vie ! Même dans la précédente guerre vous ne faisiez que fuir en laissant vos proches se battre à votre place, il a fallut vous acculer contre le mur pour que vous ripostiez !

\- Lucius tu vas trop loin !

Neville avait attrapé le bras du blond, le forçant à reculer. Mais il n'y eut aucune explosion de magie, de violence quelconque. Les tableaux cessèrent même de bouger et le calme revint dans la pièce. Harry observa la main de son ami sur le bras de l'homme blond, croisa ses yeux chocolat, avant de se détourner, sentant ses canines se briser tant il serrait les crocs. Il le tuerait. S'il restait une minute de plus dans cette pièce il le tuerait pour le faire taire et c'était effrayant de voir à quel point il lui était réellement facile de mettre fin à une vie parce que celle-ci le dérangeait. Les personnes normales se contenterait de chasser cette personne ou de l'envoyer se faire voir. Il ne rêvait que retapisser cette pièce de ses boyaux et de son sang.

\- Vous êtes un acteur de la guerre actuelle, Potter, que cela vous plaise ou non ! Vous êtes le Sauveur, il serait temps que vous en preniez pleinement conscience.

Harry se retourna un instant vers lui, à moitié dans le couloir et la main se resserrant sur l'encadrement en bois de la porte. La fissure qu'il provoqua alla jusqu'à l'angle du mur de la pièce et ce n'était qu'un souffle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'un soldat comprenant qu'il retournait au combat malgré l'horreur qu'il y avait déjà vécu. Son regard carmin devint vivace, il n'eut besoin d'aucun grondement pour les terroriser au point de les faire trembler, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Peut-être que l'ombre de la faucheuse, aiguisant sa faux, juste derrière lui y était grandement pour quelque chose. _Hey, il n'était pas n'importe qui après tout_.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Je vous rassure tout de suite, Harry ne va pas devenir surpuissant et exterminer tous ceux qui l'embête d'un claquement de doigt. Bien que ce serait amusant. Mais non, ce ne serait pas assez méchant à mon goût. Dites vous juste qu'il a quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a eut avant ! ( _ça se résume en trois objets._ )

Brefouille, je voulais vous dire pleins de choses, mais m'en souviens pas.

 **Alors je vais faire un petit résumé :** _(si vous avez des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas pensée, je serais ravie d'en recevoir !) **  
**_

\- Comment les Exterminateurs ont trouvé les Cullen ? ( _Merci Marie pour cette question !_ )

\- Qui est ce sorcier qu'a reconnu Harry ?

\- Qui est ce sorcier qui va habiter parmi eux pour les protections ?

\- Est-ce que Jacob et Seth vont s'en sortir pour les soins ?

\- Est-ce qu'Hermione va enfin recevoir sa bague de mariage ? ( _Oui, je ne l'ai pas oubliée malgré que plusieurs jours se sont écoulés entre la discutions avec Carlisle et la décision de lui donner_ )

\- La relation entre Jasper et Harry va-t-elle prendre un tournant avec ce presque baiser ?

\- Est-ce que Neville et Lucius sont des amants ?

\- Pourquoi les Centaures ne se montrent pas ?

\- Charles va-t-il _enfin_ prendre plus d'importance ?

\- Harry va-t-il se lancer dans la bataille ?

\- Mais... _Où est Emmett ?!_

 **A Dimanche mes sushis à l'avocat et au saumon !**


	9. L'amour qui laisse une marque

Pas taper …? Pas taper ! \o/

Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, Jess écoutait à fond "Jamais Ailleurs" et "A bout portant" (la version acoustique) de Marie-Mai, du coup, la dispute initiale s'est transformée en quelque chose d'un peu plus mielleux, ce qui l'a fait bien rire. Traitresse.

J'aimerais vous dire un gros merci d'avoir patienté même si je suis une méchante fille ! J'espère que la suite vous plairas, malheureusement je n'ai écris que ce chapitre depuis tout ce temps. **Bien des façons d'aimer** me paraît totalement inaccessible, je l'ai attaquée avec une idée bien précise, me suis un peu embrouillée au milieu, j'ai décalé des passages pour en insérer d'autres ce qui m'as vraiment éloignée de l'histoire que j'avais écrite à la base.

Étant pas mal lunatique, il m'est difficile de m'accrocher à une histoire que j'ai attaqué lors d'un état particulier, mais j'aime Bien des façons aimer et je veux la finir.

C'est pourquoi après avoir longtemps réfléchit (non, je n'ai pas disparut à cause de ce choix à faire) j'ai changé la direction que prends l'histoire, je veux faire quelque chose d'autre en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. Ce chapitre prends un tournant qui n'était pas aussi conséquent dans le premier jet, mais comme je ne maîtrise pratiquement jamais ce que j'écris… Enfin bon, on verras bien où ça mèneras et si cela vous plait toujours autant.

* * *

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci! L'enterrement de ma clé usb s'est fini dans le parc certainement, je me remet lentement de mon deuil électronique. Pour la suite, elle arrive, si tu vois quelque chose courant au bout de l'horizon sous un soleil couchant, c'est elle qui se ramène. Des bisous à toi également

 **Flo :** Tes trois review m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Surtout le fait que tu regarde tous les jours, je vais essayer de moins te faire patienter, même si je ne peux rien promette maintenant ! Ne prends pas peur, la suite arriveras toujours ! (avec toujours du retard aussi). De gros bisous à toi aussi et à bientôt !

* * *

 **J'ai vécu tout ce que tu murmure tout bas**

* * *

Jasper ne pouvait pas ignorer que ce qui se passait en ce moment basculait l'équilibre à peine trouvé entre leurs deux familles. Leur hôte se trouvait des plus irritable, montrant même les crocs à Hermione lorsqu'elle essayait de le raisonner, elle-même avait eut du mal en sachant que Lucius serait un de leur colocataire pourtant elle prenait sur elle pour que les choses se passent bien. Puis Edward était totalement hostile à la présence du sorcier blond, sans que personne ne sache exactement pourquoi, il faisait tout pour emmener Renesmée loin de lui. Carlisle soupçonnait que cela venait du fait qu'Harry n'accepte pas cette présence imposée non plus. Le vampire prenait ses précautions, si Harry ne voulait pas du blond, alors le blond n'approchait pas la famille. Point. Cela avait résulté en une dispute violente entre Edward et le reste de la demeure, seule Ginny était restée silencieuse, mortellement silencieuse, jouant avec sa baguette entre ses mains dans une menace clairement létale au premier qui l'emmerderait.

Neville était resté même si Lucius lui disait qu'il pouvait s'occuper de cette affaire, le brun voulait connaître les bébés de son amie d'enfance ainsi que savoir avec qui Harry vivait, il fut un peu déstabilisé quand Ginny lui grogna dessus lorsqu'il voulut la saluer, mais il prit rapidement sur lui, comprenant qu'avoir pris la défense du mec qui avait piégé la rouquine avec un journal n'était pas un très bon moyen d'avoir des nouvelles sur sa santé ensuite. Malgré son air joviale quand Hermione lui présenta les enfants, Jasper savait que le jeune homme était triste de voir à quel point tout était brisé autour de lui, voir Harry fuir sa présence, voir Ginny être prête à agir au cas où il faisait du mal aux deux jumeaux. De savoir que Ron n'avait pas survécu non plus, le vampire blond l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la tombe, restant seuls tous les deux une bonne heure pendant laquelle il avait entendu l'humain parler de leur enfance, les moments heureux, évitant la guerre même s'il effleurait le sujet quelques fois.

Il ne s'était pas posé la question du pourquoi c'était lui qu'il avait voulu avec lui pour voir la tombe de ce Ron, après tout il ne connaissait pas tant que ça la famille d'Harry, cependant le sorcier l'avait remercié et s'était éloigné, le laissant seul devant la pierre tombale. Il se mit à penser à Alice. C'était étrange de penser à elle maintenant, une sorte de nostalgie l'envahit, elle avait été tellement plus qu'une simple compagne qu'il était difficile de savoir qu'il devrait vivre sans, que désormais les conséquences de ses choix ne serait aucunement contrôlés. Son regard se porta sur le manoir se dressant derrière lui, s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle son ancienne compagne s'était battue était sa famille et la sienne, maintenant, englobait tous les habitants de cette demeure, surtout un brun aux yeux carmin et au caractère explosif quand il s'y mettait.

Harry ne fut pas des plus surpris en voyant l'ombre se glisser devant lui, le sortant des papiers qu'il faisait semblant de trier parce que ça lui faisait oublier qu'il y avait un indésirable dans sa maison, mais surtout qu'il ne contrôlait vraiment pas son humeur quand son blond ne se trouvait pas derrière lui. En relevant son regard, le carmin s'effaçant peu à peu car cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang humain, il croisa celui ambré de Jasper. Il se figea, le vampire plus âgé semblait mécontent, un frisson parcourut son corps dans une crainte irrationnelle de le perdre et il se releva de sa chaise, contournant le bureau. Il avait dans l'optique de s'approcher du blond pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais la voix profonde l'irrita.

\- Tu t'es encore enfui.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler Jasper.

\- Il va falloir le faire, c'est la guerre dans le manoir et je ne laisserais pas ça passer.

\- Parce qu'en temps qu'étranger tu as ton mot à dire peut-être ?

Jasper le plaqua sans ménagement contre le bureau, les deux mains de chaque coté de son corps et le visage au-dessus du sien, assez proche pour lui éviter de s'enfuir, assez éloigné pour ne pas ravir ces lèvres rosées. Le pli énervé des lèvres du plus jeune le renseigna sur le fait que la position ne lui plaisait pas, ils se foudroyèrent du regard un instant dans le silence, puis Harry poussa un long soupir en se détendant et Jasper se pencha assez pour poser son front sur le sien, plongeant dans son regard et lisant dans ses émotions, celles qu'ils n'avaient pas eu accès jusque là, c'était comme si Harry avait trouvé un moyen de ne garder à la surface que le positif et cachait à sa vue tout ce qui le rongeait. Mais là, il le sentait, la haine, la souffrance, la culpabilité. Les plus vives actuellement, certainement. Jasper posa une main sur la joue du plus jeune, laissant ses doigts lui caresser la peau et Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant cajoler.

\- Racontes-moi.

\- Il m'as fait perdre ma dernière famille.

\- Qui ?

\- Sirius, mon parrain. C'est… Je n'ai pas été élevé dans une famille très aimante, j'ai perdu mes parents jeunes, mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient pas un exemple d'amour et Sirius pouvait me sauver de ça, il pouvait me parler de mes parents, m'offrir tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. C'est peut-être égoïste dis comme cela, mais je l'aimais et je voulais vivre avec lui. Puis la précédente guerre, les mangemorts, Lucius… Ils m'ont enlevé ça, je suis sûr que le monde magique ne serait pas autant partie en vrille si Sirius avait été là pour m'aider. J'ai complètement foiré.

\- Tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de ce qui arrive.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Par Merlin, Jasper, je suis complètement responsable de cette putain de guerre contre les créature magique ! Lucius a raison, je déteste ça, mais il a-

Jasper ne le laissa pas finir, cela ne servait à rien parce que la culpabilité gonflée dans le corps du plus jeune le renseignait, parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Alors avec une infime tendresse il plongea ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry, un baiser chaste, doux, pour l'apaiser et l'ancien gryffondor chercha plus, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour s'y accrocher, entrouvrant les lèvres afin d'approfondir dans un besoin évident. Il avait envie de ça, se montrer encore plus égoïste, d'avoir quelqu'un juste pour lui qui le suivrait dans toutes ses folies, parce qu'il savait que Jasper le suivrait quelque soit sa décision, puisque désormais il laissait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'empathe exploser dans sa tête tel un feu d'artifice et Jasper y répondait d'un grognement possessif. Ils avaient voulu y aller doucement, apprendre à s'amadouer et explorer bien plus loin ces sentiments qui naissaient, cependant tout cela devenait urgent.

Quelque chose basculait autour d'eux, le monde extérieur venait toquer aux portes de leur refuge beaucoup trop souvent pour que cela n'annonce pas coup foireux dans un avenir proche. Harry avait malheureusement trop l'habitude du calme avant la tempête pour ne pas reconnaître l'un de ces moments là. Ils avaient besoin de s'aimer avant de se faire emporter par les évènements, de se rendre compte beaucoup plus tard qu'ils auraient pu le faire, mais étaient passé à côté de cette occasion. Aucun regret. Le baiser devint presque désespéré alors que Jasper agrippait ses hanches pour le maintenir contre le bois du meuble, faisant craquer ledit meuble dans une plainte sourde. La seconde d'après le plus âgé le soulevait à peine pour ne rien casser, laissant les jambes d'Harry s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, plantant ses crocs dans son cou avec ferveur. Le brun poussa un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir, rejetant sa tête en arrière, perdant ses mains dans les cheveux blond à sa portée. Un moment rien qu'à eux, qui fut brisé lorsqu'un elfe de maison arriva dans un bruit sonore qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer. Jasper relâcha le cou offert pour darder un regard vraiment mécontent sur la créature se tortillant, clairement mal à l'aise. Harry soupira de nouveau avant d'avoir un petit rire et tapota l'épaule de Jasper pour que celui-ci le repose à terre. Ce dernier se contenta de resserrer son étreinte en léchant la morsure, marmonnant sur le fait qu'il aurait une marque pendant quelque jour malgré son vampirisme et Harry lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux, s'amusant de ses demi-excuses, cependant il se devait d'accorder son attention à son elfe de maison.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Myr ?

\- Coket et Kreattur sont entrain de se disputer sur le fait de laisser Gêneur Malfoy avoir ses elfes de maison et Maîtresse Weasley semble sur le point de mordre Maître Londubat, je pensais que Maître Harry voulait le savoir.

\- Le… Mordre ?

\- Oui, Maître Harry.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi cela semblait très urgent à l'heure actuelle et sentant la contrariété de Jasper, ce dernier ne voyait pas non plus. Cependant le petit elfe de maison paraissait vraiment bouleversé, bien plus que de les avoir dérangés, alors l'ancien gryffondor acquiesça et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, emportant également son Cullen vers le grand salon où semblait être rassemblé le plus grand nombre de personne. Seul ses réflexes vampiriques lui permirent d'éviter la lampe qui volait vers lui à grande vitesse, Jasper eut moins cette chance et se la pris en plein visage. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce, laissant Harry se redresser en lançant un coup d'œil prudent à ce qui se passait. Ce n'était plus réellement un salon en fait, les fauteuils renversés avec les tables faisaient office de rempart, peu d'objets fragiles avaient survécu à la colère de ses amis et il se retrouvait face à deux camps retranchés de chaque côté de la pièce pourtant grande. Ginny et Edward d'un côté, clairement hostile, puis Hermione et Neville de l'autre. Ni Blaise, ni Lucius n'avaient eut le temps de se mettre à l'abri et avaient essuyés quelques choc violent contre un vase volant ou un cadre photo. Seuls Esmée et Carlisle se tenaient de l'autre bout de la pièce, épargnée par un miracle, tenant les enfants contre eux pour les protéger.

\- Je pensais que je venais pour une morsure sauvage, mais il semblerait que tout ce passe bien par ici.

\- En fait tu arrive trop tard pour la morsure.

En disant cela, Neville releva son bras pour montrer la marque rouge des dents de son amie qui releva la tête dans un reniflement méprisant. Au moins, ils n'en étaient pas à se lancer des sorts mortels. Jasper les dépassa en se frottant le nez, ne leur faisant passer son énervement que par les voies empathe avant d'attraper Nessie clairement perturbée par ce qui se passait par ici. Carlisle le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et les parents profitèrent de ce calme pour s'enfuir de la pièce sans craindre de percuter quelque chose en chemin. Harry croisa les bras en laissant ses yeux se poser sur chacun d'entre eux, puis se focalisèrent sur Lucius qui se relevait en époussetant ses vêtements, affichant un air noble, comme s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé au milieu d'une bataille d'adolescent en pleine crise existentielle. Certes, certains de ces ado étaient bien plus âgé que lui, mais la scène avait un certain comique qui lui arracha un sourire.

\- Bien, il semblerait que les choses ne soient pas claires pour tout le monde. Je déteste Malfoy, peut-être autant que toi Ginny, mais il va rester ici, peu importe ce qu'il a fait avant. Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue, cependant au vue de ce qui se passe dans le monde en ce moment, je trouve qu'il est plus prudent d'accepter de vous voir comme un allié plutôt qu'en ennemi.

\- Je vois que vous avez pris la peine de réfléchir, Lord Potter.

\- Remerciez plutôt Jasper, il est celui qui m'as calmé.

\- Alors je le remercierais.

Harry resta à le fixer un long moment, comme pour analyser la sincérité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son regard s'assombrissaient lentement dans des pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, avant de passer au prochain, Edward, qui le foudroyait d'un regard carmin vivace, Ginny avait la même expression, semblant lui en vouloir de prendre la défense du monstre qu'elle voyait à travers le blond. Un ennemi, mais pas celui d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais que tu lui en veux Ginny, il resteras proche de ma chambre et les elfes surveilleront les moindres de ses déplacements, tu sais que je ne laisserais personne qui pourrait faire du mal à notre famille t'approcher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est Lucius Malfoy ! C'est celui qui-

\- J'ai dit qu'il resterait ici.

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se leva et quitta la pièce, furibonde. Elle n'essaya pas de le percuter violemment pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement, elle n'était pas assez en colère pour oublier que c'est elle qui allait retomber sur les fesses, mais la rouquine n'oublia aucunement de lancer un sort de chauve-furie sur le blond qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être magnanime, il laissa le sort actif, faisant sourire Hermione avec un peu de sadisme. Certes, elle était d'accord pour qu'il reste ici, n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde. Neville se précipita sur le blond pour l'aider alors que Blaise s'éloignait quelque peu du carnage, ne voulant pas se faire attaquer par des chauves-souris. Harry posa alors une nouvelle fois son attention sur Edward, le vampire se redressait en lui faisant un geste vers la porte, le plus jeune hocha la tête et s'éclipsa en silence, laissant la suite aux autres.

\- Je n'aime pas ce blond, ses pensées me sont inaccessible et il prends trop de plaisir à nous provoquer avec son mépris.

\- Il est quelqu'un de sûr.

\- Pourtant tu le déteste.

Harry planta son regard dans le sien, ouvrant en grand son esprit. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'Edward lisait dans les esprits, surtout lorsque lui-même ou Calisle l'avouaient à demi-mot, le contact fugace sur les murs mentales qu'il avait en permanence dressés était une preuve harcelante aussi. Et cette présence se faufila en lui sans une once d'hésitation, absorbant ses souvenirs et ses moindres secrets, décortiquant chaque scène qui défilait à une vitesse vampirique, puis se retira tout en restant à la surface, permettant presque de se faire éjecter lorsque le gryffondor remit en place ses protections, faisant face au vampire qui avait vraiment une peau translucide maintenant, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, son regard rouge fixé sur lui à la recherche de la moindre faille émotionnelle qui pourrait prouvé que tout ce qu'il venait de voir il venait de l'inventer. Mais le maître du manoir semblait fatigué, Potter était lasse de devoir expliquer, Harry ne voulait plus tout garder en lui et qui de mieux que quelqu'un de la même trempe que lui ? Edward pourrait tuer pour sa famille, même si cela la faisait fuir, il respectait ça.

\- C'est- Je- Enfin… Tu es vraiment devenu vampire pour cette raison là ?

\- Euh… C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de le regarder comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, de toute sa vie, on ne retenait que le fait qu'il ait essayé de fuir des problèmes d'adolescent en s'offrant à un vampire qui s'était certainement fait trucidé quelques jours après. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le monde magique pétait un câble si tout ce que le monde voyait était son choix de vie que peu appréciable par les biens pensants, cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qui arrivait, mais il avait une part de responsabilité dedans, qu'il le veuille ou non. La politique de l'autruche fonctionnait quand personne de son entourage le forçait à faire face à son passé, malheureusement Lucius était l'un des ennui majeur de sa précédente vie.

\- Non, non, c'est juste que c'est une raison… Débile.

\- Merci, ça me réchauffe le cœur, vraiment.

\- Désolé.

\- ça va, Hermione m'en a sortit des pires.

\- Donc… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, c'est… C'est à la fois ahurissant, horrifique et magnifique.

\- On peux commencer par en discuter.

Lorsque Jasper retrouva Harry, quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans ses appartements en compagnie de son frère, écoutant ce dernier qui racontait le moment où Bella fut envoyée dans les hautes flammes du Feudeymon. Il eut la surprise de voir son -son quoi d'ailleurs ?- Harry poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'aîné en lui disant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, que ce sort avait été créé pour tuer des vampires et que c'était un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie alors qu'ils avaient été très proche du feu. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Carlisle était couvert d'une brulure même si le sang ingurgité la faisait disparaitre peu à peu. Jasper s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras, attendant que l'un d'entre eux remarque sa présence, plutôt satisfait de voir qu'un profond respect animait les deux vampires, au moins ils ne se lançaient plus des regards envenimés quand ils ne défendaient pas leur famille crocs et griffes sorties.

Ce fut Harry qui le remarqua en premier, en voulant lever les yeux au ciel sur une phrase d'Edward qui disait qu'il avait vraiment des tendances de protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Le plus jeune vampire eut un sourire éblouissant, le troublant quelque peu, puis l'aîné des Cullen se releva de sa chaise, le saluant en quittant la pièce. Il y eut un long silence entre eux deux, se fixant un long moment sans réellement savoir quoi dire, puis les coupant dans leurs pensées et leurs regards, la musique annonçant le repas du soir résonna dans toute la demeure, faisant froncer les sourcils au plus jeune qui était surpris qu'il soit aussi tard et emboita le pas au blondinet, pénétrant dans la salle à manger où ni Neville, ni Lucius ne savaient où se poser tandis que tout le monde avait pris sa place, même Ginny qui fixait ostensiblement sont assiette.

Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle, hochant la tête en direction de Carlisle juste en face tandis que Jasper s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la chaise vide où devait se trouver normalement Emmett. Il lança un coup d'œil inquiet vers sa famille à ce propos, cependant personne ne pu lui répondre, Carlisle se contenta de secouer doucement la tête. Le maître de maison invita Lucius à s'asseoir à ses côté, laissant l'autre place à Neville et Blaise eut la gentillesse de se décaler de deux sièges, comprenant que par-là il était un simple invité tandis que les deux autres étaient intégrés à la famille. Ginny émit un grondement peu appréciateur, c'était Kreattur qui avait expliqué l'importance des places sur une table lors d'un repas et Harry ne voulait faire aucune erreur, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, Lucius allait habiter ici.

Comme toutes les précédentes fois, le repas apparut devant eux, régalant Rénesmée qui se servit de la viande en donnant quelques fruits à la fée bleue qui ne la quittait que rarement. Le repas commença rapidement, quelques paroles fusaient avant que les conversations ne meurent rapidement, lançant des coups d'œil sur le grand blond qui mangeait avec des gestes délicats et distingués, personne ne pouvait remettre en cause son éducation noble au milieu d'eux, même Ginny n'avait pas autant de manière, ce qui semblait l'agacer prodigieusement. La jeune rouquine recherchait peut-être tous les mauvais points de l'homme afin de le mettre plus rapidement à la porte. Puis vint un moment où le silence devint des plus pesant, sortant Harry du brouillard de ses pensées pour passer sur chacun d'entre eux, remarquant que la chaise restait vide.

\- Où est Emmett ?

\- Personne ne l'a revu depuis que Monsieur Malfoy est arrivé.

Fronçant les sourcils, il finit néanmoins son verre de sang, se disant un instant que ce n'était peut-être pas important. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas croisé Charles hors de son éclat de colère, qu'habituellement le sorcier restait toujours assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui parler de ce qui se passait ailleurs. Il reposa vivement le verre, se levant en faisant un geste aux autres de rester assis, puis sortit de la pièce afin de rejoindre l'extérieur. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver les centaures lorsque l'on connaissait leurs habitudes et effectivement le groupe se trouvait près des fées, discutant avec elles des récents évènements, presque soulagés de le voir arriver seul. Harry sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et fut des plus désappointé lorsqu'un des mi-homme lui parla du fait qu'un vampire avait passé les protections pour disparaître presque aussitôt sous la surveillance de Charles. Jurant un instant, il leur annonça qu'il partait quelques jours et qu'ils devaient se faire encore plus discrets qu'avant, ne répondre à l'appel à l'aide que d'Hermione ou de l'enfant-vampire, mais seulement s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose. Firenze promis et l'ancien gryffondor tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers la salle de repas.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas fini quand il pénétra la pièce, un grondement sourd roulant dans sa gorge et il ordonna à Hermione et Ginny d'aller dans leurs chambres avec Esmée et Rénesmée, mit pratiquement Blaise à la porte en lui disant de ne plus ouvrir sa protection à personne et qu'il le mettrait au courant pour la suite. Puis il fit face aux restants, Neville avait la fourchette figée entre l'assiette et la bouche semi-ouverte. Lucius, lui, avait les deux mains sur la table, fixant le maître de maison d'un éclat compréhensif, semblant comprendre que quelque chose avait attaqué la demeure.

\- Avez-vous des soupçons concernant Charles ?

\- Charles ? Tu débloque là Harry ! Jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit contre ses idéaux de protecteur de créature magique.

\- Je sais ! Mais…

\- C'est Emmett, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Le jeune vampire lança un regard furtif vers Carlisle, confirmant ses soupçons. Edward frappa violemment la table en se levant et tous savait ce qui lui passait par la tête, il mettait la faute sur ses épaules, comme Harry le faisait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de ses proches. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient réussir et Harry lui ordonna sèchement de se rasseoir, ils auraient tout le temps de se lamenter plus tard, en attendant son attention se porta sur Lucius et Neville, les deux s'échangeant un regard avant de se tourner vers lui en hochant la tête, en parfaite coordination. La bref pensée qu'il n'avait toujours pas demandé pour Malfoy et Neville le traversa, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, déjà les deux sorciers étaient sur leurs jambes.

\- Tout d'abord on doit aller voir à son appartement, je sais où il se trouve, je pourrais vous y conduire, Lord Potter.

\- Quels informations as-tu exactement Harry ?

\- Charles à envoyé Emmett en dehors des sécurités du manoir, puis il est revenu discuter avec nous comme si de rien n'était !

\- Bien, deux solutions, Polynectar ou chantage.

\- On exclu le Polynectar, les défenses du manoir sont trop complexes pour les passer avec simplement cette potion.

\- Et avec du sang ?

\- Non, cela fonctionne sur une invitation du maître des lieux, en fonction de la signature magique du vis-à-vis. Seul Charles et ses invités peuvent passer les portails et elles sont incontournables, vous en savez bien plus que moi Malfoy dans l'optique où il y avait les mêmes dans votre demeure.

\- Donc on se concentre sur le chantage, Charles tiens beaucoup à sa fille, on pourrait commencer par ça.

\- Mais s'il était dans une position difficile, il nous l'aurait fait savoir, non ?

\- Pas si ses accompagnants était des exterminateurs qui veillaient au grain.

\- Cela se tient, on va devoir faire ça rapidement, ils ont beaucoup trop de temps d'avance.

Les trois Cullen les avaient observés dans un silence consternés. Ils étaient habitués à de tels situations, échangeant comme s'ils avaient déjà la solution au problème et répétaient simplement des actions maintes fois vécues, cela exposa à Jasper à quel point il ne connaissait pas le vampire qui le troublait, ça prouva à Edward qu'à l'image des souvenirs aperçut c'était des soldats bien plus entraînés que l'on pouvait le penser au premier abord. Carlisle ne savait pas comment réagir, seulement l'impression qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité pour sauver son fils l'étreignait sournoisement.

\- Bien, Edward, Carlisle, vous restez ici, Jasper tu viens. On prendras Ginny aussi, ses capacités lupin nous serons utiles.

\- Non pour Ginny, elle est instable avec Lucius dans les parages.

\- J'ai dit "on la prends", cela ne souffre d'aucune protestation Neville.

La voix claqua dans l'air, menaçante, faisant se rasseoir le jeune sorcier qui clignait des yeux, impressionné et ne reconnaissant pas vraiment son ami actuellement, bien qu'il ait une fois mené la révolte contre le Bâtard Gris. Là il était sûr de lui, déjà prêt à en découdre et complètement conscient qu'il ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il épargnait les plus faible émotionnellement des vampires. Lucius, de son côté, abordait un petit sourire satisfait, parfaitement en accord avec l'expression actuelle d'Harry Potter. Le Leader de la lumière, personne ne se voilait la face, Dumbledore avait sciemment dirigé Harry pour qu'il soit le prochain à mener la guerre s'il mourrait trop tôt, tout le monde du côté du Lord avait vu en Potter un jeune leader bien meilleur que l'avait été son père dans ses jeunes années. Ils avaient essayés de brider cela, en le pourchassant, en ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour réfléchir et agir, faisant ressortir son côté impulsif jusqu'à ce que cela le brise. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussit, peu importe combien le Lord avait essayé, jamais ils n'avaient réussit et Lucius était soulagé d'avoir perdu une telle bataille dans le passé, sinon actuellement ils seraient dans de beaux draps.

\- Je suis néanmoins contre le fait de priver Monsieur Cullen le droit d'aller chercher son fils.

\- Carlisle a deux patient en piteux états dans leur chambre qui demandent une attention particulière, de plus, il n'est pas un tueur.

Carlisle frissonna en fixant leur hôte, le remerciant presque silencieusement de lui rappeler cet état de fait, Lucius eut simplement un haussement de sourcil, comme si le fait d'être un vampire ne tuant pas était quelque chose d'inconcevable, mais en examinant de son regard gris l'homme plus âgé de quelques siècles encore assis au bout de la table, il compris rapidement. Un de ces idéalistes qui pensaient que tout se résoudraient en discutant calmement avec son adversaire et qui rechignait à tuer si cela ne s'avérait pas absolument nécessaire. Lucius n'aimait pas ces personnes là, mais si le monde en était plus peuplé, il n'y aurait aucun problème d'ordre génocide sur le feu. Le blond finit par fixer le jeune Potter qui le fixait également, une sorte d'accord tactique était passé, désormais ils se retrouvaient compagnon d'arme et un frisson délicieux remonta l'échine de l'adulte, une sorte de joie malsaine. Parce qu'à chaque exterminateur tué, il vengeait un peu plus sa femme et son fils.

Carlisle et Edward sortirent de la pièce et l'un d'eux alla prévenir Ginny qu'elle était attendue. Le vampire Cullen aux yeux carmins avait bien protesté sur le fait qu'il voulait venir, mais le sujet de Rénesmée l'avait totalement bloqué et il compris qu'il serait bien plus utile à protéger le manoir ainsi que la famille, plutôt que de craindre de faire de l'enfant une orpheline. Lorsque la rouquine passa la porte, toute son attitude avait changée, déjà en tenue de cuir de dragon, les cheveux roux attachés en un chignon serré, elle lança un regard défiant quiconque de la prendre pour une princesse à protéger avant de poser ses deux mains sur la table, se penchant en avant pour regarder Harry d'un air vicieux, déstabilisant Jasper face à ce sentiment de satisfaction tordue et les deux autres sorciers plus habitués à un air doux ou boudeur.

\- Dis-moi qu'il y auras cette ordure.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère aussi.

\- De qui vous parlez ?

Aucun ne répondit, se contentent de jeter un vague coup d'œil crispé à un Neville qui ne comprenait pas. Qui ne pouvait pas comprendre. Harry avait parlé à Ginny du sorcier qui avait attaqué les Cullen, celui qu'il connaissait et ne pouvait pardonner d'être devenu un ennemi alors qu'ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensembles et la louve-garou avait alors éclaté en sanglot en lui annonçant qu'elle avait été en contact avec lui, que ce sorcier savait où ils se trouvaient quand Ron était encore en vie. Que c'était certainement pour cela que lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, des exterminateurs l'attendaient à l'extérieur. C'était leur affaire personnelle, une vengeance au goût amère qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux jurés d'accomplir à la mémoire de Ron. Jasper plissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que ces deux énergumènes pouvaient se lancer dans une attaque solo sans crier gare.

* * *

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **Je m'excuse pour le délai, presque un an sans nouvelle, je déteste attendre les suites de fics qui me plaisent et je trouve le moyen de vous le faire subir. J'suis une méchante fille, muwahahahah**

Si j'ai oublié de répondre à des personnes, dites le moi, je serais ravie de me jeter à terre pour obtenir vôtre pardon ! (Bon, je m'enfuis à partir de maintenant, promis je pars loin)


	10. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE DE LA MORT QUI TUE LA MORT**

Alors pour ceux qui se demandent : Non je ne suis pas morte et c'est pas faute à mes patrons d'avoir essayé. On m'avais dis qu'en restauration on ne devait pas vraiment compter ses heures si on ne voulait pas trop déprimer, je confirme. Brefouille, je fais ce petit message pour vous donner des nouvelles, j'ai mon emploi du temps qui va un peu s'alléger maintenant qu'ils ont engagé un autre équipier pour soulager l'équipe ( _normalement, j'ai pas signé pour un 24h/24 et 7j/7 moi D8 - Ceci n'est pas vrai, c'est juste mon ressentit._ )

Du coup ! Passons à ce qui vous intéresse réellement, les fics :

 **A savoir** , avec le NaNoWriMo ( _auquel je ne participe pas parce que j'ai une limite à mon masochisme, mais bon courage à tout ceux qui le font,_ _ **FIGHT**_ **!** ) dont une de mes bêta est dedans et la seconde travail sur un dossier, avec les fêtes de Nowel/Nouvel an qui approchent et mon emploi du temps qui a été un peu chaotique depuis ces deux derniers mois, on n'a pas vraiment fait le check de toutes les fics que je compte poster ou même entamées celles en cours, on en ai aux OS encore ( _ma faute, sorry, elles m'ont déjà envoyé des corrections et me suis pas penchée dessus, méchante moi_.) Ah, et j'vous raconte le kidnapping de mon pc ? Actuellement je l'ai récupéré et- Non… J'vais arrêter de vous embêter.

 **Je reprendrais mes publications courant Janvier, voir début Février. **

Pour vous faire patienter, voilà quelques titres de fics/suite/OS donc vous aurez le droit l'année prochaine (sans trop de détails tant qu'on n'a pas travaillé dessus, avec des résumés temporaires, tiens, parce que je suis gentille tout plein) :

• Bien des Façons d'aimer •

• La Danse des Funambules •

• Demain il sera trop tard •

• L'esquisse (2OS) •

 _Il n'y a pas plus merveilleux rêve que ces bras enlaçant son corps au rythme d'un conte fredonné, secret du cœur de ses nuits et cauchemar au creux de ses jours._

• A cet amour vicié •

• Café du matin (HP - OS, ira peut-être dans l'Esquisse.) •

• First Aid Kid (Supernatural) •

UA. _Sam a toujours vécu avec sa mère, mais celle-ci viens de mourir, lui faisant découvrir qu'il avait un père et surtout que son frère aîné est en vie._ /Child Sam/

• De Plume et d'Amour (Supernatural - 2OS) •

 _La nuit leur appartenait, c'était aussi simple que cela, entre ces ailes et ces regards échangés la chasse n'était qu'un murmure lointain._

• Tout de Lui (Supernatural - Os) •

 _Ce que j'aime chez toi, ce n'est pas que ta voix profonde ou ton regard merveilleux, ce n'est pas uniquement tes mains caressantes ou tes murmures apaisants, ni ton caractère si difficile à apprivoiser ou même ton âme et ses promesses. Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ce que donne tout cela rassemblé, c'est ce tout qui fais ce que tu es._

• Wild (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

 _Harry n'avait pas prévu que cela devienne aussi compliqué, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était accomplir sa vengeance, pas avoir des chasseurs aux fesses. Littéralement._

• Seize the Day (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

• I'm just here (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS(?)) •

 _C'est comme un vent froid, mais peut-être un peu plus glacial encore, quelque chose que nul ne peux toucher même s'ils le voulaient de tout leur être._

•Cet Inconnu dans la foule (Cross Twi/HP - 3Parties) •

 _OS. Ils se rencontrent un jour au beau milieu d'une foule et leurs regards s'accrochent. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour qu'Harry sente ces papillons dans son cœur, qu'il le cherche de nouveau entre ces inconnus et que leur histoire commence._

• La caresse de ton piano ( Cross Twi/HP - OS(?)) •

 _OS. Edward est partit à Voltera chercher la Mort, parce qu'il n'a plus rien qui le retiens dans le monde des vivants. Mais la Mort est un jeune homme aux grand yeux verts qui est décidé à ne pas le laisser faire._

• All glory have Price (Cross Avenger/HP - OS) •

 _My heart's a drum, and when the beat stops it'll be the death of me. C'est tout, c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin de savoir pour sentir les larmes couler._

Il y aura peut-être d'autres fics ou OS en cours de route ou qui ne seront pas postés (j'ai un gros doute pour "First Aid Kid" et "I'm just here".)

 **/!\ Pour Bien des façons d'aimer** , je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec ma bêta qui va travailler avec moi dessus, mais il y a des chances que je la réécrive ( _oui, encore, désolée_ ) parce qu'avoir perdu la suite m'a un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) bloquée sur la fic et ça me fait culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir vous poster la suite alors qu'il y a des lectrices formidables qui la suivent. ( _Petit clin d'œil en également à Flo, j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chacune de tes reviews, merci, mais je ne te répondrais pas parce que ce serait un spoil complet :P_ )

En parlant de review. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, même à des personnes qui ont postulés pour le poste de bêta. Je m'en excuse, je me suis tellement mélangée les pinceaux que je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, outre le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps à un moment et que gérer Ff sur téléphone n'est pas dans mes cordes. Sachez juste que je vous ai tous lues, que j'ai adorée chacun de vos mots, ils m'ont fait sourires, certains rire et beaucoup m'ont remontés le moral après des journées particulièrement difficile.

 **UN GROS MERCI A VOUS TOUS AVEC DE GROS BISOUS !** De me lire, d'être là et d'être d'aussi bonnes lectrices, si je le pouvais je vous ferais à tous un gros câlin aussi~

Et parce qu'on se reverras certainement pas avant : **BON NOWEEEEEL** ! _Que le papa nowel vous offre plein de cadeau et de chocolats_ ! **BON NOUVEL AAAAAAAAAN !** _En espérant que vous prendrez des résolutions faciles à tenir et n'abusez pas trop de l'alcool si vous n'avez pas de Sam :P_

 _Casey_


End file.
